Different Dreams
by flowerchild33
Summary: Hermione always thought she had an idea of what she wanted in life. Then that life got in the way of her plans. What will happen as dreams differ? Eventual Harmony. Occasional lemons mixed in with the plot as usual.
1. Wartime

**Yes, a new story. The bunnies attacked again, argh! This one is complete except for a reread and fixing errors. Will be 12 chapters, approx. 55k words. This story will eventually include a good bit of fluff. There will be some angst in places, but this is not an angsty story. That isn't my style. Some have complained about the fluff, so you've been warned. Now that I've slayed a couple of bunnies, back to working on other things. Hope you enjoy. Reviews appreciated.**

Chapter 1 – Wartime

Hermione looked out the window to the brilliant night highlighted by a three quarter moon. In the distance she could see the reflection that told her where the black waters of the ocean rolled along, despite being unable to see the water. Shell Cottage was a beautiful place, but she wasn't able to appreciate it fully. She, Harry, and Ron had been stuck in the small house for nearly a month. Memories of Malfoy Manor were starting to dull, replaced by anxious thoughts of their plans for the following day.

After weeks of planning, it was time to implement their plan to break in to Gringotts. Voldemort hadn't killed them yet, but now maybe the goblins would. Shaking off morose thoughts, she turned to look at Harry and Ron, lost in their own thoughts, sitting in the living room. Unable to take the tension in the air, she almost ran out of the cottage. Using the light of the moon, she followed the shell lined path that led through the small garden and out down the cliffs to the beach. Although it was the beginning of May, the wind was cool and she was glad she wore a heavier shirt. She didn't have a destination in mind, but found herself at the small area of cut grass that marked the boundary of Bill's property on the edge of the overlook down to the beach. Dropping onto the grass, she folded her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around them.

Hermione stayed like that for countless minutes, trying to quiet a wide range of thoughts that wouldn't leave her alone. Her reverie was only slightly disturbed when someone came and sat next to her. He remained quiet and at first she thought it was Ron, but then she looked closer and saw that it was George. He was unusually quiet and she was grateful, taking a few minutes before she broke the silence.

"I thought you and Fred left already."

"Hmm? Oh, Fred left. We're splitting up. We have three transceivers now, so us and Lee decided to split up Potterwatch. Broadcasting from separate locations will make it harder to track us. Lee left us just before Fred and I got here a few days ago. I'll give Fred a few hours and then I'll leave in the morning. Try to keep ourselves scattered."

Hermione nodded and grew quiet. That made sense. She and George stayed in silent companionship for a few more minutes. He was the one to break the silence next.

"So, what's up with the three of you? Can you say? You all have been really tense."

"We've got some tasks that we've been handling, as you know. I can't say more, except that tomorrow will be dangerous. But it will be good to do something. Mind you, Bill and Fleur have been great taking us all in, but we're climbing the walls."

"Yes, I heard you and Ronnie fighting last night. Lovers' spat?"

Hermione snorted.

"Hardly. Ron and I care about each other and we both thought we might try to get together, but after a couple of weeks we realized it wouldn't work. That was February. Maybe it's just the circumstances, but it never felt right. He's a great friend, but that's all."

"Interesting. I always pinned you with one of the guys. The three of you have been inseparable."

"Yeah, well Harry is still moping over that damn map. Ginny disappeared off of it a couple of weeks ago. His attitude has been getting worse each day."

"Whoa, did you just curse? Harry must really be getting on your nerves."

"Not just Harry, this whole bloody war…and these thoughts…I just can't sort myself. Why the hell am I telling you all this George?"

"Need a friendly ear? I still have one of those at least."

Hermione laughed at his bad joke. It was the first time she had laughed in longer than she could remember.

"Thanks George. I needed that."

"Well, you know, you put up with me for a reason. So, Ron and you are fighting and Harry's not talking to hardly anyone. That puts you in a hard place between the two of them. Hopefully this will all end soon at least. Maybe then we can try to put our lives back together."

"That's what the three of us are working toward. I can't tell you details, but the next couple of days will be critical. As for after, well I guess I'll wait and see if I live through these couple of days."

"What? Don't say that Hermione!"

"It's the truth George. There's a very strong possibility one or more of us may be dead tomorrow or soon after. If not dead, then in prison and wishing we were. Now you know why I had to get out for some air."

George scowled, although Hermione couldn't see it. Silence descended again as George tried to figure out how to talk. All the wit and smarts in the world didn't seem to be helpful at that moment. Hermione sniffled a bit and he realized she was fighting back tears. He scooted over closer and put one arm around her loosely, giving her room to back away if she wanted. Instead, she turned and buried her head in his chest and let the sobs loose. George felt an ache in his gut as he longed to help her, but didn't know how. At least he could be a shoulder, or a chest to cry on. After a few minutes, she quieted and sat back a bit. He wiped her tears and their eyes met.

"Hermione, is there anything I can do? Can I come with the three of you and help? I can leave Potterwatch to Fred and Lee."

"No George. What we have to do would only be more difficult with someone else."

"Damn. I hate feeling useless."

Hermione looked into his blue eyes, darkened in the moonlight. She knew what she wanted to ask, but did she dare? George looked down on her and they both moved in simultaneously. Their lips met in a tender kiss. As each pulled back, they stopped and then kissed again. This time neither wanted to pull away as lips parted and tongues met. They snogged for a couple of minutes and Hermione summoned her courage. Pulling back, she was breathing heavily.

"George, there is one thing you can do. If you agree."

"Of course, what?"

"I'm looking at the very real probability of dying in the next couple of days. I've never been with a man and I want to know what it's like. Just once. Will you make love to me?"

George was shocked silent for a moment as his mouth grew dry and his blood rushed south.

"Bloody hell, really? What about Ron? Harry?"

"I already told you, Ron and I agreed we would never work. Harry…well, he belongs to someone else."

"But you care for him don't you?"

"It doesn't matter if I do. I won't ruin his chance with Ginny. Look George, I understand if you don't want to. I know I've not always been the nicest to you and you certainly have your pick of much prettier girls."

George put a hand under her chin and tilted her face up.

"Hermione, don't say that! You've grown into a very pretty witch. And, don't tell Fred I said this, but we probably deserved it when you were giving us a hard time. Look, if you're really sure, then I would be honored. I mean my brain is already losing oxygen from blood loss. Are you sure?"

Hermione nodded and leaned up to kiss him again. George eagerly reciprocated as they kneeled and snogged. Gradually he pulled off her shirt and then fondled her for a couple minutes before tossing her bra aside. When his lips teased a nipple, she gasped and felt her need heighten. Soon she had his shirt off and ran her fingers through the thatch of ginger hair that covered his chest, thinned and then dipped down into his pants. George was now kissing her belly and reached to unbutton her jeans. As he lowered them, she stood and kicked off her shoes as he removed the jeans completely. As he kneeled, his face was near her knickers and he breathed deep of her arousal before lowering those as well. Once she was naked, he looked up at her in awe. Then he did something unexpected as he explored her with his fingers before delving into her with his tongue. When he found her clit, she yelped and grasped at his hair. Encouraged, he continued working her while reaching down to lower his pants and free his pulsing erection. Suddenly, Hermione called his name and came as he held her thighs and helped her back to the ground as her muscles failed her.

Once she recovered, he moved his kisses back up to her breasts and then to her mouth as they snogged again. She felt him hard and ready against her leg and reached to stroke him. As he groaned, she pulled him closer and he waited before entering her. With a nod, she encouraged him and he slipped into her tight embrace with a moan. His entrance hurt a bit, but she was beyond caring as she finally felt the delight of being full. He met little resistance and continued until he was buried in her completely. Then she begged him to move and he began to set a steady rhythm. Hermione grabbed onto his shoulders as she met his thrusts, crying out each time he hit one delightful spot inside her. She felt her peak coming quickly and George changed his position slightly as her panting grew uneven. The change was perfect and she came with one more stroke, clamping down on him with impossible tightness as she screamed into his mouth. Once she released a bit, George picked up his pace, desperate for his release. As he felt himself getting close, she came again and her climax milked him before he could warn her as he ejected hot streams deep inside her. They held each other as their orgasms finished and he kissed her hard as he slipped out of her. When he pulled back a bit and looked down on her, she looked radiant under the moonlight.

"Oh gods, thank you. That was…wow. I'm glad I got to experience that once."

"And you'll experience it again Hermione. Please, just keep that in mind. And I hardly think you should be thanking me."

Hermione smiled and he gave her one more brief kiss. Then they got up, cast cleaning charms, and dressed quickly. George took her arm as they walked back to the cottage slowly.

"George, I will never regret this, but I want it to be our secret."

"Of course Hermione. One incredible night with two friends who needed each other in the middle of a war."

They reached the cottage and separated as Hermione said goodnight to Harry and Ron and went upstairs to the bedroom she shared with Luna. Her sleep later that night was better than she expected and she woke the next morning, ready to face the task at hand.

-Thirty six hours later –

The battle was over and Hermione had managed about six hours of sleep. She had joined the Weasleys and Harry in retreating to Gryffindor tower once the healers started to move the bodies out of the castle. She had been so tired that she had fallen asleep without a shower. Now she stood under the warm spray of the shower, trying to banish memories of friends now gone. At first she had been numb, which was probably a blessing and let her get some sleep, but now it all was hitting her.

Finishing with a long shower, she made a token attempt to tame her hair and then steeled herself as she made her way down to the common room. Most everyone else was already there, including Harry and all the Weasleys. Ginny was curled up in Harry's arms and it looked like they were already patching things up. Hermione tried to be happy for some measure of joy for them. Ron looked up when she came in and walked over to give her a hug. It was friendly, but nothing else. He traced the scratches on the side of her face and she assured him she was fine. Or as fine as she could be after the past couple of days. Two house elves popped in to deliver breakfast and then everyone sat down to talk. Arthur took the lead, choking out the news he had to deliver.

"Everyone, I've talked to Minerva and Kingsley. He's been named interim Minister for now. No surprise really. Minerva is acting headmistress of course. She's amazing, I don't think she's slept yet. She's been busy with arrangements. A plot has been mapped on the far side of the lake, on the hill. They're offering to bury all combatants of the battle in a memorial graveyard there, with each family's permission of course. The memorial will be held in three days. Molly and I have discussed this and we think Fred should stay here. He fought to protect the school. But we want everyone else to tell us what you think. George?"

George was leaning against Charlie, holding a half eaten bun without appearing to notice it. Everyone was quiet, but a few nodded. George found his voice for a moment and gave a slow nod.

"Yes…dad…here…he should…stay here."

"Alright, I'll confirm with Kingsley's staff. Minerva has offered for us to stay here as long as we need, but your mother and I both think we all need to get back home. Kingsley is loaning us an Auror for a couple of hours. I'm going to take Bill and Charlie along as well and check on the Burrow. Once we are sure it's safe, we'll all go back. Harry, Hermione, you're included in that of course. I know you probably need time to think about what's next. You're welcome however long you need."

Hermione mumbled her thanks, as did Harry. Everyone agreed to the plans and then finished their food. Mr. Weasley left with his eldest sons and went to find the Auror who would be helping them. The rest of the group dispersed and Hermione found herself sitting with Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"So Harry, any idea what next?"

"A bit. I need to get to Gringotts to straighten out my inheritances, but that can wait a couple of days. I guess I'll stay at the Burrow for now. There's always Grimmauld, but I'm not sure what shape it's in. How about you Hermione?"

"Well, I'll stay at the Burrow until the memorial of course. Then I'd like to go find my parents. I thought I'd see if Kingsley could give me a reference at the Australian Ministry to help."

"That sounds good. Do you want someone to come with you? There are still some Death Eaters on the loose."

"Thanks Ron, but you need to stay with your family while I go find mine. If I can get help from the Ministry, I should be fine. Australia is a long ways from here."

Ron nodded and they talked a bit more, mainly remembering friends and discussing what it would take to put the castle back together. After a while, Hermione excused herself and went for a walk. She found Professor Flitwick in a hallway floating debris out of the main path. He turned and gave her a nod.

"Hi professor. I was wondering if you know where the headmistress is, or if Kingsley is still around?"

"Yes he is. You're in luck, I saw them in the staff lounge just a short while ago. Feel free to go check there."

"Well, I don't want to interrupt…"

"Not to worry Miss Granger. You've done so much for us, I'm sure they'll want to talk to you."

Hermione thanked the tiny professor and turned to go to the staff lounge. As she did, she noticed a blood stain on the stone floors and shuddered. She may be considered a hero, but she certainly didn't feel like one. She walked in a bit of a daze until she reached the staff lounge and knocked on the door. Kingsley's voice boomed and called her to come in. When she entered, he looked up and smiled at her.

"Hermione! How are you doing?"

"About as well as can be Minister. I did get some sleep and a shower. Hello headmistress."

Kingsley scowled for a second.

"Enough of that formal nonsense, we're all friends here. What can we do for you?"

"Well, I know we're having the memorial in a couple of days, but after that I need to go find my parents and I was wondering if you could give me a contact name at the Australian Ministry? I guess I'll need an international portkey also. Are those being allowed right now?"

"Alright, I should be able to help with that, but what do you mean by finding your parents?"

Hermione sighed and sat down as she looked between the headmistress and minister. She was feeling decidedly old as everything weighed down on her.

"That's a bit of a long story sir, but I'll summarize. When Harry, Ron and myself were preparing to begin our quest last summer, I knew my muggle parents would be targets. So, I came up with a plan to send them away to Australia. I probably broke some laws, but I did what I thought I had to. I created an excuse with their professional colleagues that they were leaving on a sabbatical to a health retreat in the States. Then I put the house under a property management company, rearranged their bank accounts and authorized payments for the upkeep. I had to modify some of their friends and colleagues memories a bit. Then I obliviated myself from their memories and put them in a taxi to the airport with fake identification and tickets to Australia. I gave them alternate identities under the names of Wendell and Monica Wilkins, as well as a cover story. Then I carefully packed up any evidence of myself in the house before leaving for the Burrow."

McGonagall hadn't been looking great, but now she blanched even more while Kingsley blew out a slow breath before responding.

"Merlin's beard! Really? Of course, you're one of the few that I would believe could actually manage that. Yes, maybe a few laws were broken, but I can certainly understand and we have bigger concerns. Alright, let me talk to some friends down under. Do you want help restoring their memories?"

"I think I will be able to manage, but having a professional available if something goes wrong would be reassuring. I put certain keys and traps on the memories so that they have to be unlocked in a specific sequence."

"Damn, okay. It will take me a few days, but you're staying for the memorial at least. Will you be staying with the Weasleys?"

"Yes sir, and I appreciate the help. I know you have a thousand things to take care of right now."

"No thanks are necessary. It's the least we can do. I'll let you know what I can arrange in a couple of days."

Hermione nodded and excused herself. Not wanting to return to Gryffindor tower yet, she decided to get out of the castle and go for a walk.

Several hours later, Hermione wandered back and helped herself to the buffet of luncheon foods that the elves had left out for everyone to graze freely. She sat with Harry and Ginny, but none of them talked much. The two of them seemed to be attached to each other and she was happy they had the comfort as she carefully pushed aside any other thoughts.

Around four in the afternoon, Arthur and his eldest sons returned and announced that the Burrow was a mess, but was free of curses and traps, as well as having the wards rebuilt. Bill especially looked exhausted, but all of the Weasleys were happy to be able to return home. Most of the rest of the survivors had already left the castle, so Hermione had no need to stay and joined the exodus to the Burrow.

The following couple of days were spent keeping busy with the cleanup at the Weasley home. Hermione didn't mind, glad to have her mind distracted. Magic helped with the cleaning some, but the Death Eaters had ripped up the house badly and it took the efforts of everyone to start putting it back together.

The afternoon before the memorial service, an unexpected visitor stopped by. Kingsley stopped to talk to Arthur for a few minutes, but then he sought out Hermione and they went out to the garden to talk.

"Hermione, I've been in touch with the Australian Ministry and they are going to help you find your parents. I told them the names you established and they had a lead, but it didn't go anywhere. They're going to keep looking, but I also arranged a portkey for you. The memorial is tomorrow morning and your portkey will leave at six tomorrow evening. I thought you'd want to get started soon. Due to the long distance, you'll need to take two jumps with a two hour break in the middle. With the time difference, that will put you in Sydney shortly after eight in the morning. Does that sound alright?"

"Wow, thanks Kingsley. Yes, the arrangements are fine."

Kingsley nodded and wished her luck. Hermione pondered for a moment and then went to continue hanging up the freshly cleaned curtains.

That night at dinner, Hermione told everyone her plans. Her friends were accepting, but Molly grew anxious.

"Hermione dear, do you really think this is wise? I worry for your safety."

"I'll be alright. The Australian Ministry will be helping me and Australia is a long way from here. I need to do this. My parents may end up hating me, but I have to try to make everything right again."

"Fine. Ron, why don't you go with her and help?"

Hermione held back a frustrated sigh as Ron gulped a large bite and seemed surprised. Molly was still harboring hope that they would get together, despite what they had both told her.

"Molly, I appreciate the concern, but Ron needs to stay here with his family while I go to find my family. It's what needs to be done."

Hermione stated the last with a firm tone and refocused on her food as the table remained silent for a couple long minutes. Molly seemed to want to say something else, but her husband put his hand on her arm and she finally desisted. Soon casual conversation returned to the table, although Hermione stayed quiet.

The next day, shortly before ten in the morning, everyone departed the Burrow and apparated to Hogsmeade. From there they all walked in near silence up to the school and the new memorial graveyard on the far hill overlooking Black Lake. The ceremony included fifty-five burials with either a friend or family member saying a few words for each. Due to the number, it took over two hours. Harry was holding Ginny and Hermione let Ron wrap his arm around her. They both needed the comfort and had come to a mutual acceptance on their friendship. The service finally wrapped at half past noon and they all spent some time mingling and talking to friends before returning to the Burrow.

A number of friends followed them back to the house for a late luncheon that Mrs. Weasley, Fleur and Harry had prepared. A few of the extended Weasley clan were also in attendance. George tried his best to liven the day as a token to his brother's memory, but his grief dampened the efforts. Around three everyone left and the Burrow fell silent again.

Once the luncheon was cleaned up, Hermione went to the room she was sharing with Ginny and finished the last preparations for her trip. Promptly at five in the evening, she said her goodbyes as everyone hugged her and wished her well. Harry and Ron both admonished her to call if she needed anything and she knew they would happily portkey across the world if she asked.

Once all the hugs were complete, Hermione apparated to Diagon Alley. From there she walked to Gringotts, arriving a short while before they closed. She withdrew a large sum of money from her account to cover expenses since she had little idea how long her search would take. Prior to Bill and Fleur's wedding, she had closed out the muggle trust account her grandmother had set up for her and deposited the money in Gringotts. She had kept some cash, but had been hopeful that she could access the money later. Unfortunately, once the Ministry fell, it was no longer safe for her to visit Diagon Alley and the funds had been left mostly untouched. With her withdrawal complete, she then made her way to the Ministry to pick up her portkey.


	2. The Search

**Special thanks to the anonymous guest who pointed out the portkey inconsistency in chapter 1. It has now been fixed.**

o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 2 – The Search

Hermione's portkey left precisely at six from London and ten minutes later she was deposited at the Ministry office in Mumbai, India. The long distance portkey was tiring and caused nutritional imbalances, so she had a two hour layover. During that time she happily ate a large plate of chicken curry and rice and then napped in the Ministry lounge. After her layover, she caught a second portkey to Sydney. She arrived in Australia about twelve minutes later at half past seven in the morning. Upon her arrival, a witch in her late twenties stepped forward to greet Hermione.

"Miss Granger, hello and welcome to Sydney. It's a pleasure to have one of Britain's war heroes visit us. I'm Glenda Frasier, assistant to Minister Adams."

"Hello Ms. Frasier. I hadn't expected a personal welcome. I don't wish to trouble the Minister."

"It's no trouble, and please call me Glenda. I've read about everything that happened with the battle and what you and your friends accomplished. Any help I or the Ministry can provide is nothing after what you've done. The first order of business is paperwork and then we'll get you details on your hotel. Are you hungry?"

"Please call me Hermione. I'm not terribly hungry. I ate in Mumbai. I suppose that I need something to prevent issues due to imbalances."

"In that case, I can offer you an energy bar. It's similar to what muggles use after workouts, but prepared with the nutrients that portkey travel usually diminishes. Please come this way to our customs office first."

Hermione followed Glenda to a small office set to the side of the arrivals hall. It appeared that instead of going through the standard customs station, she was being taken to a supervisor. The man who greeted her recognized her immediately and quickly processed her passport. Then Glenda led her to the lifts. They ascended several levels before exiting at a posh set of offices that signs indicated were for the directors and the Minister's immediate staff.

"Hermione, I've reserved one of our smaller conference rooms for a short while. I'll get some refreshments and Auror Jameson will be up shortly to talk to you. He's the one who has been investigating your parents whereabouts."

Hermione sat down and waited while Glenda left briefly. She returned with a couple of wrapped energy bars, as well as a selection of fruit and bottles of water. Hermione tried one of the bars and found that it tasted quite good. She had just finished one and was reaching for a banana when a tall man with thick grey hair stepped into the room. Glenda had been talking with Hermione while she ate and stood up immediately.

"Hello Minister. I hadn't expected you to have the time to meet us. We're just waiting for Jameson."

"Well my last meeting ended a bit early Glenda, and I had to come by. Hello Miss Granger, I'm Henry Adams, Australian Minister of Magic."

Hermione had stood when Glenda did and reached to shake the Minister's hand as he smiled at her warmly.

"Hello Minister Adams. I'm honored to meet you. Thank you for all the assistance with helping find my parents."

"Of course. It's quite minimal compared to all you've done, and I'm sure we only know half of it. Kingsley is an old friend and asked that we look after you. We've made arrangements for your stay here in Sydney. I know your parents are the priority, but I hope you have a chance to look around some. If there's anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you. I do want to see the city. Australia has been a place that has intrigued me for years."

"Indeed. Well, I wish I could stay and talk about more pleasant subjects, but I have a budget meeting shortly. Auror Jameson should be here in a few minutes."

Hermione said goodbye to the Minister and sat down to eat her banana. She was about halfway through when a middle age wizard in robes decorated with a number of badges stepped in. When she went to stand, he waved her off and sat down.

"Please keep eating Miss Granger. You need the nutrition. I'm Terry Jameson, senior Auror. I was charged with helping locate your parents. I started a few days ago when Interim Minister Shacklebolt first contacted us. Did he pass on any information to you?"

"Not much. Apparently you found where they had been, but they weren't there anymore."

"Yes, and unfortunately I don't have much more. I'll detail what we do know. Wendell and Monica Wilkins arrived in Sydney on the flight that you specified and checked in first to a Hilton not far from the airport. That would have been July 14th. They stayed there about three days before moving to a smaller, boutique hotel closer to the center of the city. They spent a couple of weeks there and the staff vaguely remembers them as typical tourists. After that they rented a condo in Macquarie Park, a neighborhood a short distance from the center of the city. They found jobs nearby in a large dental clinic, where they each substituted when other dentists were out. They continued there for about four months, leaving not long after the new year. Colleagues at the clinic indicated that they decided to move on and both wanted to see more of the country. One friend had an address for them in Melbourne, where they stayed for a month or so. After that we have records that they traveled to Tasmania in early March. The friend last had contact with them at the end of March when they were staying in Geelong and taking diving classes. At the time they also decided to change carriers on their phone and the friend was given the new number. Unfortunately, the number she had turned out to be incorrect and she hasn't been able to reach them. I've tried to get records from the carrier, but I need a writ from the muggle courts and I haven't managed that yet. Our privacy laws here are quite strict, and since they are not guilty of a crime, I don't have a basis to subpoena the records. I've been to Geelong and Melbourne, and several people remember them as a nice tourist couple who stayed for a while, but no one knows where they went. The last known sighting of them in Geelong was April 5th."

Hermione took a minute to process all the information. She was impressed with how much had already been done.

"Wow Auror Jameson, you've been busy. I truly appreciate it. And please call me Hermione. I guess I need to do some checking on my own. Can you give me the records of the investigation and who you've talked to?"

"Certainly, I have the file right here. And please call me Terry. If I can help further, just let me know. If you need anything from the magical government, we can manage that. It's the muggle government that we have less sway with."

He pulled a file out of his robes and handed it over. Hermione glanced through briefly, but her eyes were starting to blur. The strain of travel and the time difference were catching up and she knew she needed some rest before she could think clearly. Terry seemed to notice as he looked at her with concern.

"I think perhaps you should go to your hotel for a bit Hermione. It's been over a month since the last sighting of your parents, a few more hours won't make a difference."

"As much as I want to get to work on this, I think you're right. Again, thank you. I'll let you know if any more questions come up."

Glenda stood up at the same time as Terry and Hermione turned to take her lead.

"Alright Hermione, the Ministry has an arrangement with a hotel nearby. One of the managers is a squib and allows us to apparate there directly. We just need to take the lifts back to the lobby. We can apparate from there."

Hermione said goodbye to Terry and followed Glenda out of the room. Once they were in the lobby, Glenda took her arm and side-along apparated her since Hermione didn't know where they were going. They arrived in what looked like a closet and stepped out into a back corridor of the hotel. From there they went to the hotel lobby and then caught the lifts up. Glenda didn't stop at reception, but instead produced a key card from her pocket. They arrived at a small suite on the seventh floor and she led Hermione in. Once they were in the room, she turned and handed Hermione the key.

"Alright, this room is yours for as long as you need. Courtesy of the Ministry. We have a business agreement with the hotel. Also, feel free to order room service and it will be covered as well. Here is a phone number to the Ministry, or you can apparate to the lobby and they can call me in my office. If you need anything, please let us know."

"Thanks Glenda. This is much more than I had anticipated. Please give my thanks to the Minister as well."

"Will do, but it really is our pleasure. Good luck with your search."

Glenda then left her and Hermione took a moment to look around the suite. It had a small sitting area with a kitchenette to one side and a door to the bathroom. The bedroom had a queen size bed and a nice view out to the harbor. She hadn't expected to have everything provided, but appreciated the help. She quickly unpacked a few things, washed her face, and then decided to take a nap.

Hermione woke a few hours later, around one in the afternoon, and her stomach was growling. Deciding to accept the Ministry's offer, she called room service and ordered lunch. Then she sat down with the file that Terry had provided on the investigation he had done. It was quite thorough and she was about halfway through when her lunch arrived. She ate while she finished reading the file and then contemplated her next steps. A map of the city and the city train system was provided in the room and she took a few minutes to familiarize herself with it.

Since it was already mid-afternoon, she opted to forgo her own investigations for the last hours of the day and instead went down to the harbor to look around. She spent a good bit of time in the Royal Botanic Gardens and then caught a train to Chinatown, where she wandered and then enjoyed dinner before returning to the hotel.

The following morning she was up early and ordered breakfast before a quick shower. After she had eaten, she headed out and caught the train to Macquarie Park. Once she was in the correct neighborhood, she walked to the dental clinic where her parents had worked and where their friend Norma was an assistant. The clinic was just opening when she arrived. The receptionist was a young woman not much older than Hermione whose name tag indicated her name was Sarah. Hermione plastered on a friendly smile as she addressed the young woman.

"Hello there, I was wondering if I could speak with Norma?"

"I'm afraid not mam, at least not until next week. Norma has gone to Wagga Wagga to see her newest grandbaby."

"Oh, I see. Well I was told she was friends with my aunt and uncle, Monica and Wendell Wilkins. I believe they worked here for a while."

"Yes, I remember them. They filled in on occasion, but I haven't seen them in months. I know they're your relatives, but I have to say they seemed a bit odd. Nice enough, but always seemed a bit disconnected. Your aunt had some strange problems toward the end. She called it deja vu. Dr. Roberts is the owner of the clinic and he might be able to tell you more. Let me see…yes…he's here and has a few minutes before his first appointment. Would you like to speak to him?"

"Yes please. Thank you for your help."

Sarah nodded and called Dr. Roberts briefly. Then she directed Hermione to the back of the clinic. Following signs, she found a good size office with Dr. Hugh Roberts' name on the door. She knocked and a cheerful voice called her in. When she entered, Dr. Roberts stood and greeted her.

"Good day. Sarah tells me that you're here looking for information on the Wilkins?"

"Yes sir. Thank you for speaking with me. My name is Jean Woods. I'm in Sydney on a semester's internship and was hoping to see my aunt and uncle. It's been a number of years since I saw them, but the last letter I sent was returned."

"Well, I'm afraid I can't tell you where to send it now. The Wilkins…left a couple of months ago."

Hermione was briefly puzzled by his pause and he seemed unsure of something.

"Dr. Roberts, is there a problem? Did something happen with my aunt and uncle?"

"No, not really. Look, I'll be honest, your aunt and uncle were nice enough at first. Came with good records and did well here, but they never seemed to fit in. As time went on, they seemed to distance themselves more. We're a professional office, but we all enjoy close friendships here and they seemed to shy away from a lot of the gestures people made. Norma is probably your best bet, but she is out right now. In the end, they seemed disconnected and Monica had some strange episodes. I wondered about drugs, but I never had any evidence to prove it. I finally had to ask them to not return. I just couldn't take the risk."

Hermione was stunned by what Dr. Roberts told her. It didn't sound like her parents at all. Of course, the memory charms she had worked on them were complex and intense. She feared that maybe she had done something wrong. Were they permanently damaged? The thought was troubling and she had to collect herself quickly.

"Well that is strange. It doesn't sound like my aunt at all, but I have been distanced from her for a while. I suppose maybe I will have to wait and talk to Norma."

"She would be the best possibility. She maintained a friendship with them after others gave up. She'll be back next Monday."

Hermione thanked Dr. Roberts and then left the office. Her head was spinning as she tried to figure out what to do next. It was Friday and she had until the following Monday to talk to Norma. She stopped at a coffee bar for an espresso and tried to sort her thoughts, which were still churning with concern over the potential damage her memory charms might have caused. After thinking for a bit, she decided that maybe she should check the other locations that Auror Jameson had tracked them to. That would mean traveling, so she would need to find connecting floos, if there were any. With her decision made, she finished her espresso and headed for a train to get back to the Ministry.

Once she was at the Ministry, she inquired at the reception desk about a possible list of available floos and was happy when they sold her one that they had on hand. Apparently it was a common request. Checking the list, she found several in Melbourne and picked one that was fairly central in the city. Then she made her way to the in-country floos and bought a connection. A minute later, she was in the next largest city in Australia.

At the Melbourne Ministry office, she stopped to collect a city map and reference the notes she had with the address of where her parents had stayed in the city. She left the office and found a nearby train station. Taking two connections across the city, she arrived a short distance from the long term stay hotel that her parents had used as their address for nearly a month. She walked to the hotel and was greeted lazily by a teenager who was handling the front desk. He seemed bored as he asked insincerely what he could help her with, but Hermione decided to ignore his attitude.

"Hello, I am looking for a couple who stayed here about five to six weeks ago. They were here for nearly a month. Their names are Wendell and Monica Wilkins."

"Oh, well, I've only been here a couple of weeks."

The teenager stopped and silence descended as he didn't offer any additional help.

"I see, well perhaps there is someone else who was here at that time that I could speak with?"

"Uh, I suppose Trace maybe."

The lobby was silent again and the receptionist wasn't moving. Hermione bit back a retort as she forced a smile.

"Well, can I speak to Trace please?"

"I suppose…"

The young man then turned around and hollered loudly into the back room. Then he turned around and began shuffling some papers, ignoring Hermione. Several minutes later, a portly man in his fifties came out of the back clutching two halves of a sandwich in each fist. He took a bite, started chewing and eyed Hermione.

"Hey there, what you want?"

Hermione dodged a piece of flying sandwich and suppressed her disgust.

"Yes, I'm looking for information on a couple who stayed here a few weeks ago."

"Sorry, no can do. Records…private."

The man kept eating as he talked and Hermione was at her wit's end, but could see that she wasn't going to get anywhere with the two men. She knew it was a long shot anyway and decided to not fight it. She could cast a silent confundus and maybe get what she wanted, but she wasn't sure what kind of tracking the local Ministry used. She gave Trace the barest of nods, turned around and left.

As she was crossing the parking lot, she saw a young woman outside a room talking to a maid and decided to try a different approach. She walked toward the two woman, smiling as she approached them. They looked over and returned the smile.

"Hello there. My name's Jean. I was wondering if you could help me. I'm looking for my aunt and uncle. I was told they stayed here for a while, but left a few weeks ago. Their names are Monica and Wendell Wilkins."

"Sorry, wish I could help you, but I only started working here last week. Shannon, you know anything?"

"Aye, I've been here near six months. I remember them. Odd pair. You do look like your aunt. Anyway, they kept to themselves quite a bit. She like to read a lot. Never seen a woman with so many books. Seemed to be studying diving. I think they wanted to go diving somewhere and left here to do so. Afraid I don't know where though."

"Well, thanks. That's something at least."

Hermione said goodbye to the two women and left the hotel. She had confirmed some of the information from the previous investigation, but hadn't really made any new progress and was frustrated. She knew her parents had been in Geelong for a while and checked her list of floos in country. Thankfully, there was one floo listed in the city as a private connection. She returned to the Ministry office and then took the floo connection to Geelong, arriving in a small wizard's tavern.

With it still being morning, the tavern wasn't open for business, but the owner gave her wave as she arrived and immediately exited to the street. She had been wondering about how to get a map of the city to make her way to the harbor, but the problem was solved when she left the tavern and saw the harbor not far away. She walked down to the water and looked around a bit. After inquiring with a couple of people, she was directed to one end of the harbor where most of the dive companies were located. The first one she stopped at didn't yield anything, as the proprietor didn't have any recollection of her parents. On the second, a wizened old diver by the name of Ben was able to offer her more.

"Aye, I remember the Wilkins. Bit of an odd pair, but nice enough. Your aunt was something. Practically had the entire manual memorized. Your uncle got himself quite the nice camera outfit for the dive. We started with the basics and moved up from there. Took them and a few others out to Boarfish Reef for their first real dive after they certified. Man was they excited. After that they only wanted more. We did a couple more excursions to a few of the close wrecks. Then they got an itch for more and started to work on training up. Took a couple weeks of dives, but they got their advanced cert fairly quick. We spent a whole day at Hanging Gardens. Your uncle took himself a mass of pictures. Not the most talkative folk, but they were good divers."

"So, do you know where they went after they left Geelong?"

"Oh, they had them a list. Gonna work on up the coast. Head toward Brisbane eventually. Stop in along the Gold Coast along the way, Nine Mile, Kirra, the rest. Of course Cairns and then maybe Port Douglas. I was a bit curious about how they was managing, being so young and all. The retired set are usually older and have been saving for a good bit. When I tried to ask them about it and where they'd retired from, they clammed up right quick. Course tis none of my business, but I've always been the nosy type."

"So they didn't have a schedule?"

"Not that they told me. I would think they should be up to the Gold Coast by now. Just depends though. Do you dive?"

"Um, no."

"Ah well, you won't understand. See, once you get in a good spot it's hard to leave. Each day you keep thinking is gonna be even better than the last. If you've got the time, I'd suggest driving the coast and stopping in dive shops. Sorry I can't help more."

"Well, thank you for what you have told me, it's a start at least."

"No problem. And you ever decide you want to learn to dive, you come back and see old Ben. We've got some nice easy spots with good views where we can get you trained up in no time."

Hermione nodded and left the old man. The idea of diving was intriguing, but not right now. She wandered around Geelong a bit and then had some delicious seafood for lunch before catching the floo back to Melbourne. She could have gone back to Sydney, but opted to take the hops in stages. With a full afternoon open and still needing to wait for Norma, she decided to get an overview of Melbourne. A few steps outside the Ministry office, she spotted a hop-on/hop-off bus and purchased a ticket. She took a full circuit to listen to the narration and get an overview of the city. She then got off at the cathedral and then visited the old gaol and Parliament house before continuing on to the Melbourne museum. She spent a couple of hours in the museum and then caught the bus back close to the Ministry and floo'd back to Sydney. She was worried about finding her parents, but they had been gone for months and she figured she might as well enjoy a bit of sightseeing for a few hours. Melbourne was a lovely city and she knew she wanted to return when she had more time.

That night Hermione treated herself at an oyster bar down near the harbor and then went to the theater after for a new play. It was winter time in Sydney, but the weather was still pleasant and she only needed a jumper. She returned to her hotel a bit after nine and contemplated what to do until Norma returned. She wasn't sure if the woman could give her any more information, but she at least wanted to try. Anyway, she had the weekend and decided that, after months of horcrux hunting and fighting a war, she deserved a vacation.

Hermione spent the next days seeing Sydney. She took another tour bus around and stopped off at all the main sites. She managed to keep busy enough that she didn't worry overly much about her search.

Monday arrived and she made her first stop of the morning back at the dental office. The receptionist remembered her and called Norma to inform her of her visitor. Then Hermione was shown to a small cubicle on the side of a larger office and a tall woman with greying hair stood to greet her.

"Hello there. You must be Miss Woods. You bear a striking resemblance to Monica."

"Yes, actually I'm her niece. I'm in Sydney on a school internship and was looking forward to seeing Aunt Monica and Uncle Wen, but the letter I sent was returned. The last note I have from a few months ago mentioned the clinic and someone named Norma. I was hoping you'd have a new address for them. Are they still Sydney?"

"No, I'm afraid not. At least not that I'm aware. Truthfully, I lost track of them myself a couple of months back. I have a mobile number that Monica gave me, but I must have written it down incorrectly since it never worked. Here's the number, for what it's worth."

"Alright, thanks. So, you don't have any idea where they are? Do you know if anyone else would?"

"Well, the last I knew they were in Geelong for dive training. That's just south of Melbourne. They were real keen on learning to dive. After that I'm not sure. I'm afraid I'm the closest friend they had around here. They came over from England a while back. Needed a change, but I'm not real sure why. They didn't talk much about their past and I didn't push. I think that's why we got along so well. I liked them, but they could be odd. Especially toward the end, Monica started to act strange. I wish I could help more."

"That's alright, I appreciate the help."

Hermione left the office feeling as frustrated as ever. Her conversation with Norma that she had waited three days for had lasted less than ten minutes. It was obvious that her parents weren't in the area any more. She supposed it was time to start tracking down dive sites and looking for their trail that way.

She caught the train back to her hotel and packed quickly. Then she apparated back to the Ministry and decided to stop in and talk to Glenda before catching her next floo. Security checked her in and then directed her after calling Glenda to inform her of Hermione's arrival. As soon as Hermione stepped into the Minister's office, Glenda was waiting.

"Hermione, hello! This is a nice surprise for a Monday. How goes the search?"

"I've made a bit of progress, but not much. It seems my parents are on a diving vacation. I talked to their instructor in Geelong and he said to try the Gold Coast and then Cairns. I'm going to find a place to floo to up there and start trying to track them down. I wanted to let you know that I'm leaving and the suite will be available again."

"Well, thanks for stopping by. I wish you had more to go on. The Gold Coast can be a bit to search. Gold Coast is actually the name for a number of small towns in the area. Brisbane tops them out. There are a couple of floos along there, but some of the smaller areas might not be covered. I tell you what, we have a Ministry office in Brisbane. If you floo there, I can arrange a car for you. A lot of the smaller towns will be easier to cover that way."

"That would be a great help, thank you. I really appreciate everything the Ministry is doing."

"Pssht. Like we've said, it's nothing. Let me make a call. I'll let the floo control know you'll be down shortly and to move you up the line and get you to Brisbane."

Hermione thanked her one more time and returned back to the floos. As soon as she was spotted, a gangly wizard stepped forward and greeted her effusively before leading her to a floo keyed to the office in Brisbane. A minute later, she arrived and was immediately greeted by a tiny little witch with Weasley red hair.

"Hello Miss Granger. I'm Veronica, welcome to Brisbane. The Sydney office called us a few minutes ago and explained what you need. Might I say, it is an honor to meet you. I know they helped you in Sydney, but if we here in this office can assist in any way, please let us know."

"Thank you Veronica. I need to explore some of the smaller towns along the Gold Coast. Can you locate a map for me?"

"Already done. We were told what your plans were. Here's a packet of tourist information. I've put a couple of vouchers in there for the larger hotel chains that you'll find along the coast. The garage is two levels up. The lifts are right over here."

Hermione followed and soon they were in the lifts and up at a street level garage. Veronica showed her to a Toyota 4Runner and handed Hermione the keys. After assuring Veronica that she didn't need anything else, she said her goodbyes and drove out of the garage, following signs out of the city.

She drove for about a half hour and then cut off M1 and pulled over to check a map. She decided to take smaller roads out toward the coast and passed through Jacob's Well and then Coomera. She didn't see any obvious dive companies and rejoined the motorway as she crossed the Coomera River and then turned off to go to Paradise Point. There she found one small dive shop, but no dive companies offering excursions. Still, she stopped in and talked to them, but they hadn't seen her parents. She picked up some fish and chips and ate it on the esplanade before continuing on.

Her next stop was a long shot when she stopped at a watersports center in Runaway Bay before driving on down the coast toward Southport. Although she wasn't having luck with her search, the views were beautiful and she wished it was warmer and she could enjoy the beach more. She reached Southport mid-afternoon and saw several dive shops as she drove around. The first two yielded nothing and she next decided on a hotel, picking one of the larger chains that she had a voucher for. That night she ate at a small restaurant on the water and then turned in early after the long day.

The next day she checked out and then visited one more dive shop before driving on down the coast. She made a stop in Burleigh that once again yielded nothing. Finally, shortly before noon, she arrived in Coolangatta and had her first positive sighting. A dive company located near the beach thought they remembered her parents from a couple of weeks before, but the captain that she needed to talk to was out on the water and not expected back until four that afternoon. Feeling a bit of hope for a change, Hermione decided that she might as well spend the night and found a hotel. Then she picked up some lunch and went to stroll through the tourist shops and galleries.

Hermione was back at the dive company promptly at four and waited a few minutes until the captain arrived. His name was Vince and he was remarkably young. He immediately began to eye Hermione and she had to suppress the urge to slap him for the way he was looking at her. Instead, she decided to just ask her questions straight away.

"Hello, I'm looking for my aunt and uncle. I think you might have taken them on a dive a couple of weeks ago. Their names are Wendell and Monica Wilkins. Here's a picture of them. Do you remember them?"

Vince peered at the picture and nodded.

"Yep. They were an interesting pair. She was right pretty, but a bit old for me. You look a lot like her, except more my vintage. Are you traveling alone?"

Hermione decided to ignore him and continue.

"So you took them out diving? Do you know how long they were here? Did they say where they were staying?"

"I took them out to Kirra, as well as Nine Mile. They were around for maybe a week. Don't know where they stayed. Weren't the most talkative sorts. Some of the tourists like to talk my ear off, others not. I do know they were looking to gain more experience before heading up to Cairns. They wanted to do some of the more advanced dives up that way. I don't imagine they're around here anymore."

"I see. Well, I guess I know where I need to go next. Thank you."

Vince was about to say something else, but he was called over to someone who had a question and Hermione took the opportunity to slip out quickly. She wandered for a bit to think and then grabbed an early dinner and headed back to the hotel. That night she looked over her maps and decided that it looked like she was on her way to Cairns, the focus of divers heading for the Great Barrier Reef. Looking at the distances, she was amazed when she calculated the drive time at nearly nineteen hours. She had been hoping she could drive it in a day and stop at some of the smaller towns along the coast between Brisbane and Cairns, but quickly decided against that. She knew where they would most likely be destined for, so she figured she might as well go there directly.

The next morning Hermione checked out shortly after eight and drove north to Brisbane. With morning traffic, it took her about an hour and a half. She returned to the Ministry garage and left the 4Runner. The attendant in the garage called Veronica for her and the two witches met downstairs. Hermione filled her in on where she was heading and Veronica personally went and keyed a floo to a small shop in Cairns, the farthest north floo in the country. Hermione thanked her once again and stepped through to once again cover a large portion of the vast Australian continent.

Once she was in Cairns, Hermione stepped out of the back room of the shop she had arrived in and found herself on a quaint street with a view down to the water. Unsure where exactly to go, she started walking toward the water. Soon she saw a dive shop and then a dive goods store with a tour company next to it. She decided she might as well start where she was and went into both locations. Neither recognized her parents' picture, so she moved on. Soon she found more dive companies and it became quite apparent what the main source of business was for the town. The next three stops yielded nothing else, but finally on her sixth stop she had a bit more luck. The dive company had one person in the office, a middle age woman named Amy who greeted her effusively.

"Hello there lass, what can I help you with?"

"Hi. I'm looking for my aunt and uncle, who I've lost touch with. I know they took up diving and were heading this direction. Their names are Monica and Wendell Wilkins. Here's their picture. Have you seen them?"

Amy examined the picture briefly and smiled.

"Aye. They were here last week. Actually took dives three days in a row. I think Joe led them on the first two and Buster took them out for the third. Your uncle had a real nice camera."

"Fantastic! Do you know if they were planning on staying in town or where they were going?"

"Afraid not. I didn't talk to them much. Might want to talk to Joe. He'll be back with the tide, a bit before five. Buster is out, he's down visiting family in Kurrimine."

"Alright, maybe I'll wait around and talk to Joe then. I'll come back around five?"

"Sounds good. We'll be here."

Hermione was a bit frustrated at the delay, but happy that she at least had a lead and it was only a week old. She felt like she was finally catching up with her parents. Since she had to wait until five, she figured she would stay in town and went to find a hotel room. After, she went to walk around town for a bit. The town was a nice resort destination, but the town itself was just a hub for diving adventures and trips out to the land based national parks nearby. Once she had explored a bit, she picked up lunch and a book and went down to the beach to enjoy the reasonable weather and pass the time.

Promptly at five, Hermione was back at the tour company and waiting for Captain Joe, who arrived a few minutes later. Amy must have warned him, because he seemed to be prepared for her.

"Hello there, you must be the miss that is looking for the Wilkins. I'm Captain Joe."

"Hi captain. Yes, I lost touch with my aunt and uncle. I was told you took them on a couple of dives last week?"

"Aye. Nice couple. Not overly chatty, but I prefer that. Your uncle had a right nice camera."

"So, did they say whether they were staying in town, or what their plans were?"

"Well, they planned on diving most of our key sites. After that they mentioned going up to Port Douglas. Doug's a bit smaller than us and the companies up there offer some unique dives. I'm not sure how long they planned to stay there, but I'd think that should be your next stop."

"Excellent, thank you so much."

"Of course. When you've got the time, you should come back this way and dive with us."

"Thanks, but I'm not certified."

"All the better. We've got a series of dives to get you trained up."

"Well, that does sound interesting."

Hermione thanked him and Amy again and left the shop. That night she ate at a restaurant near her hotel and then returned shortly after sunset.

The following morning, she checked out early and made her way to a car hire since there were no floos listed past Cairns. She picked a standard sedan and then headed north along the coast. The drive took a bit over an hour, arriving in Port Douglas shortly before ten in the morning. Most of the dive shops were clustered in one area and she immediately went and started her standard questioning. Her luck was better than before when her second stop met with success. This time it was a baby-faced young man behind the counter who greeted her nonchalantly.

"Yes, I've seen them. They were in yesterday. I think they're staying at the Beach Club. We've got them booked for a trip out tomorrow."

Hermione thanked him and asked for directions to the Beach Club. It wasn't far and she left and drove there in seven minutes. Once she arrived, she wondered what she should do next. She couldn't confront them directly in public. What if they saw her and it triggered a memory? What if she didn't find them right away and they left? Or maybe they would be out for the day and she just had to wait? After a few minutes of chewing over the problem, she decided it would be best to find a spot and wait.

Before leaving her car, she cast some glamor charms and then put on a large pair of sunglasses. She strolled into the lobby of the resort, looking like a typical tourist and began to look around. There were two people at the front desk, but they didn't pay her any attention as she never came close. A few others milled around the lobby, but none were her parents. She walked over to a shop and browsed around, while glancing back to the lobby. She selected a colorful straw beach hat that completed her outfit nicely and then returned to the lobby where she took a seat and pulled out her book. The position she had chosen offered her a good full view and the hat and book helped to add to her disguise. Although she tried to read, she found it hard to focus.

She continued her ruse for a couple of hours and was considering lunch when all of a sudden her mother stepped into the lobby from a side hallway, with her father right behind. They looked like they had just come in off the beach. Both were incredibly tan and her mother's hair had lightened. The sight of them caused her to choke up, but she quickly got herself under control. Casting a quiet notice-me-not charm, she wandered toward the desk and then stopped to browse some travel brochures while her parents talked to one of the ladies at the desk. When they stepped away and headed for the stairs, she followed at a distance. They took the stairs to the third floor and then she stayed back as she watched them walk down the hallway and noted which door they went to.

Now that she finally knew where they were, Hermione had a decision to make. Should she wait and plan, or should she go ahead? She had already had plenty of time to plan and didn't think there was anything else she could do. Finally summoning her Gryffindor courage, she cancelled her charms, removed her hat and stepped over to their room. Taking a deep breath, she knocked and waited.


	3. Trials

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! Especial thanks to alix33, who gives me constructive, detailed reviews regularly. Alix wanted to know what the book was that Hermione was reading in chapter 2. I didn't have a specific one in mind, but I think I will now make it _'To Ride Pegasus'_ by Anne McCaffrey. I love all of her books, but the Pegasus series is one that I feel is sometimes overlooked. This book is the first in a trilogy that introduces the talents. It was published back in 1973 and is actually a grouping of smaller stories, some that appeared as short stories earlier. She didn't do anything with it for quite a while until the next Pegasus book and the Rowan were both published in 1990. The Rowan is the start of the Tower and the Hive series, but the Pegasus books provide the historical background for the recognition of talents hundreds of years prior to the more popular Rowan headlined series. So, there's my recommendation. I don't do them often, but I highly recommend all eight of the Talent books, as well as Anne's other works.**

o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 3 - Trials

A moment later, Hermione's breath caught when her father opened the door. He seemed a bit puzzled and then she cast a silent confundus and pushed past him into the room. Her mother was not far away and she cast a confundus on her as well. With both of them standing confused, she took them over to the couch and pushed them down. They sat without saying anything, but then her father seemed to come around.

"What? Who are you? I feel strange."

Refusing to answer his question, Hermione began casting the reverse spells of the different memory charms she had put in place. She went to her father first. Suddenly his eyes shifted and focused a bit as everything came back.

"Her…Hermione?"

"Please wait dad, let me take care of mum."

She next cast the reversal spells on her mother and soon both her parents were staring at her with confused recognition. Jean Granger spoke up next.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?"

"Young lady, you better start explaining. I've got a lot of mixed up memories. Who the hell is Wendell…wait, that's me…but…"

"Alright mum, dad, I will explain everything. But this will take a while. Before I start, know that I love you. That is why I did what I felt I had to…"

The next hour was spent with Hermione sitting on a low table across from her parents, who sat on the couch. She explained everything that had been happening with Voldemort's return, the Death Eaters, Dumbledore, horcruxes, sending them away, and finally the Battle of Hogwarts. Then she told them about the last week and a half that she had spent searching for them. It was well past lunch when she finished, but no one had any appetite. Her mother was in tears and her father looked at her with disbelief. They'd asked a few questions as she talked, but mainly seemed to be lost. Finally, it was Neil Granger who spoke at the end.

"My God Hermione! How many secrets? And then you tore us away from our lives, using magic to trick us? How do we even know that what you've told us now is the truth?"

Hermione choked back tears as she responded.

"I know you're upset dad, but you're alive. I won't apologize for keeping you safe. Even if you disown me, what I did worked. I'd rather be out of your lives and have you alive than have you dead. Anyway, to ensure that I'm telling the truth, I'll take an oath…"

Hermione held up her wand and looked straight at her parents.

"I, Hermione Jean Granger, do hereby swear on my magic that all I have just disclosed to my parents is the truth so far as I am aware this day. So mote it be."

A brief flash occurred and then Hermione cast a lumos, causing her wand to light.

"Dad, if I had lied, that oath would have caused me to lose my magic. Since I can still cast charms after, it means I was telling the truth. That is the best I can do."

Jean Granger was now silently crying into her husband's shoulder as he clung to her.

"Alright Hermione. I think we need some time. Can you please leave us?"

"I understand. I'll go check in and get a room on another floor. I'll have the front desk call you with my room number. When you're ready to talk, let me know."

Hermione left and returned to the lobby. She went through the motions to book a room for one night, but refused to commit to a longer stay, unsure of what to expect with her parents. She asked for a room on the second floor to distance herself and made her way there in stunned silence. Once she was in the room, she stumbled toward the bed and fell into it as she finally let the sobs overtake her. At some point her grief propelled her into sleep and she didn't wake until almost seven that evening. She knew she should eat, but she wasn't hungry. Figuring that she needed something in her stomach, she went to a vending machine at the end of her floor and bought some crisps and juice. After she ate, she took a long shower and then went back to sleep.

She woke the next morning at half past seven and a glance out the window showed that it was a glorious day, but she wasn't feeling like it. She thought she may be coming down with something, but then figured it was just the stress. She got dressed and then made some tea with the pot that was offered with the room. She sat to watch the telly and sip her tea, not really processing what she was watching. She stayed like that until after nine when her phone rang. She moved to it hesitantly and answered. It was her father, asking her to brunch. She accepted and agreed to meet downstairs in ten minutes.

When she arrived at the restaurant downstairs, her parents were already seated and she was glad to see they had selected a table off to the side away from others. She approached slowly as her mother turned to watch her. Both her parents looked tired and the pain in their eyes made her ache. She reached the table and took the chair her father gestured to.

"Morning mum, morning dad."

"You look as worn out as your mother. I take it you had a rough night as well?"

Hermione shrugged, but stayed silent. The awkward silence continued for a minute before her mother spoke up.

"Look Hermione, we're still dealing with this. We're trying to forgive you, but it's going to take time. Honestly, we've felt distant from you and your world for years, but we never realized how much. It seems we lost you a long time ago."

"Mum, you never lost me. If you had, I never would have cared enough to try to keep you alive."

"I understand that's what you think Hermione, but we still haven't accepted that. There must have been a way to tell us what was happening and let us get protection. Or let us choose to leave the country. Honestly, I've been feeling strange for months. Like I forgot something I was supposed to do. Your father worried so much, he tried to get me to a doctor, thinking something was wrong with my brain. The fogginess also made me moody. People started to shy away from us and we started to pull away before they could. I've been so worried, and now I find out its because of what you did to us?"

Jean was on the verge of tears and Hermione herself was just holding back as she formed a response.

"Look mum, I'm sorry about the side effects of the charms. I don't understand why they affected you that way. Still, would you have chosen to leave England voluntarily if you knew I was fighting a war? And would you have let me leave to do what I needed, even if I was technically of age?"

Neil Granger blew out a long breath.

"No, I suppose not, but still, we should have been given a choice. Look, let's put the past behind us and try to move forward. Your mum and I need to reclaim our lives. Let's order some food first."

Hermione perused the menu, but none of the heavy breakfast fare appealed to her. She ordered some cottage cheese and fresh berries, as well as more tea. Her mother looked at her, but didn't say anything. In the past, her mum would have objected and forced her to eat more, but they were too distant now. Once the waitress left, Neil broached the subject of moving forward.

"Alright Hermione, I suppose we need to get back to England and straighten things out. Your mum and I talked last night and we still haven't decided if we want to stay in Australia or go back to England. We had been thinking about settling in Brisbane. We love diving and we can find work in the city and keep up our hobby on the weekend. We've taken a fair bit of our savings out over the last several months as it is. I'll need all the details from the bank, as well as the property management company you left the house with."

"Of course. I've got the list of contacts here in my bag. Before you go back in the house, let me talk to Kingsley and arrange for some Aurors to check the place. I haven't been back, but the Death Eaters might have been to visit and could have left some nasty curses behind."

"Fine. I suppose that's a good idea."

"So, when are you planning on returning?"

"We don't know yet. We think we're done diving up here for now. We cancelled our last trip after you left yesterday. We're going to drive back to Brisbane later today. It takes a couple long days to get there. We'll stay in the city for a while until we decide what we want to do long term. We'd like you to come with us. We need to try to rebuild our relationship with you."

"I'd appreciate that mum. I have another option for you, if you want. We can drive back to Cairns and there's a floo there. That's a magical fireplace. I traveled there from Brisbane directly. The floo can take us to the Ministry office in Brisbane in a couple of minutes."

"Damn. Really? That would save a lot of drive. Jean?"

"Fine."

"Alright, well let's finish eating and then I guess we should check out."

The end of the meal passed in near silence and then Hermione insisted on paying. She went to check out and then met her parents in the parking lot. They decided to follow her for the drive back to Cairns. Once they reached the city, she went to turn in her rental car, as did her parents. Then they caught a taxi to the shop with the floo. Hermione paid for their passage and then turned to instruct her parents. Taking each of them by a hand, they stepped into the green flames. Moments later, they arrived back at the Ministry office in Brisbane and Hermione went to pass the welcome desk in the floo office when the young man at the counter stopped her.

"Excuse me! Are you…are you Hermione Granger?"

"Um, yes. Hello."

The young wizard came around the desk and pumped Hermione's hand.

"Wow. It's an honor to meet you. We all heard about what happened in England and what you and your friends did. It's amazing. Thank you so much! I mean, we know that the trouble would have come here soon if you and your friends hadn't put a stop to it. Is there anything I can help you with while you're in the city? Oh, I'm Todd, Todd Mitchell. Sorry, got ahead of myself."

"Thanks Todd, I think I'm fine. My parents and I don't know how long we plan on staying. We're going to find a hotel nearby and then sit down and plan."

"A hotel? That I can help with! Hold on. Let me call upstairs."

Todd returned to his desk and spoke into a mirror, excitedly telling someone on the other end who had just floo'd in. His conversation ended and he returned to Hermione.

"Alright, Ella will be here in a moment."

A couple of minutes later, a young witch appeared and seemed as excited as Todd. After gushing over Hermione, she produced two sets of vouchers for a week's stay at a nearby hotel. Hermione thanked her and finally managed to separate from her admirers. She then led her parents out of the Ministry. The hotel wasn't far and they decided to walk the couple of blocks. Once they arrived and checked in, Hermione met her parents in their room to discuss plans for the rest of the day.

"Alright Hermione, that was interesting. Do you get recognized everywhere?"

"Well, it's not as bad down under. England is a bit crazier. A few days after the last battle, I tried to go to Diagon Alley to get new robes for the memorial service and it took me an hour to walk down the street."

"Damn. I guess that puts it in perspective what you've done. I have to say, the hotel is quite nice. I can't believe the Ministry is covering for it."

"Yes, they did the same in Sydney. They also had an Auror help track you down, although he lost you after Geelong, it gave me a starting point."

The three of them talked for a few more minutes and decided it wouldn't do any of them any good to hang around the hotel and mope. They left and began walking around to see some of the nearby sights in the city. That evening they had an early dinner and then went to their separate rooms.

Over the next couple of days, Hermione spent some more time with her parents, but also gave them space when they needed. She enjoyed seeing the city with them, but the relationship was still tense. They also spent time talking to the bank and property manager back in England. Hermione went to the Ministry and sent a message to Kingsley asking if he could have the house checked and cleared for curses. Jean and Neil waiting several days before calling their partner who had been handling the dental clinic while they were away. He was happy to finally hear from them, but indicated all was fine. It seemed that everything back in England was under control, which reassured them. They were enjoying Brisbane and decided after a few days that they wanted to stay for at least a few more months and judge if it was what they wanted long term. With the paid week at the hotel running out, they began to look for a condo to rent.

For Hermione, she began to wonder when she should return to England. Australia was interesting, but the tension with her parents was trying. She was starting to make plans when she received another major shock that threw all those plans into chaos.

On their fifth day in Brisbane, Hermione woke once again not feeling well. Her parents had planned to go to the art museum, but she begged off with an excuse of them needing time together. They seemed fine with the change and she decided to crawl back into bed. She was starting to doze off while analyzing her symptoms when something suddenly occurred to her. She sat straight up in bed and choked back a sob when she realized she was over two weeks late. She mentally re-ran her calculations, but realized she was correct. Everything had been so hectic, she hadn't realized sooner. She took a few minutes to gather herself and thought perhaps it was the stress. She had only had sex once. And it should have been a couple of days too early. She had forgotten the protection charms, but had thought the timing would have saved her. Still, she had to be sure. Eventually she summoned her courage and dressed quickly. She left the hotel, found a nearby drug store and went straight to the pregnancy tests. As she contemplated brands, she opted for one that had a three pack on sale. She still wasn't completely convinced and figured that she should make sure.

When she returned to her room, she immediately went to take one of the tests as her hands shook and she willed it be negative. A few minutes later, her fears were confirmed when it came up positive. Unwilling to accept it yet, she quickly took the next two as well. She paced the room and tried to calm her stomach. Finally she had the courage to check the others and dropped to her knees when she saw the same result. Of all the bloody luck, one damn time and she was pregnant. Now what?

She stayed crouched on the bathroom floor for a long time, thinking and sobbing. What should she do? She wasn't ready for a baby. She knew she couldn't kill it, but could she keep it? And what about George? What about his parents? They would hate her. Well, maybe not, but Molly would certainly insist on a quick wedding. She liked George, but she wasn't in love with him. Did she want the baby? She didn't know. Still, George should know. But it was still early, maybe something would happen with the pregnancy. She thought about it and chastised herself for almost wishing that something would happen. Eventually she pulled herself off the floor and crawled to the bed.

She slept through most of the day, waking in the late afternoon. Then she sat on the edge of the bed for close to an hour while she contemplated what to do. Her parents were staying in Brisbane for a while, but she knew the relationship was still too fractured for her to think about staying around. And if they found out she was pregnant, it would only be worse. They had only barely accepted her back as it was. This news would drive them away permanently. No, she knew she couldn't tell them. She'd have to put on a brave face. She'd leave them in Brisbane, return to England, and talk to George. After that she wasn't sure. It would depend on what he thought. With her mind made up, she went to clean up and put on makeup to disguise her grief before dinner with her parents later.

That night Hermione and her parents chose a family style Italian restaurant not far from the hotel and enjoyed a leisurely meal. As they waited for dessert, Hermione decided it was time to announce her plans.

"Dad, mum, I need to talk to you about plans. I know you are staying here for a couple of months at least. I need to get back to England though. My friends are still having a hard time and they're rebuilding the school. I want to help, so I'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon."

"Alright, well that seems quick, but I guess it's not unexpected. Hermione, we love you and we are trying to rebuild our relationship with you, but it will take time. We've come to an acceptance that your life is destined to be quite separate from us. Please call though and keep us updated."

"Of course dad. Mum, are you alright?"

"No, not really, but I will be in time. I know you need to do what is right for you. Take care of yourself. And please don't take too long before you come back to visit."

Hermione nodded and then the dessert arrived, ending the discussion. Once they finished, they walked back to the hotel and separated after agreeing to meet for breakfast the following morning.

The next day Hermione had breakfast with her parents and then spent the morning browsing nearby shops before saying goodbye to them. She was glad when they both hugged her, even if her mum did seem a bit stiff. She walked to the local Ministry office and saw Todd at the reception desk.

"Miss Granger, you're back. How are you enjoying your stay?"

"It's been good Todd. Brisbane is a lovely city. I have some business pending in England though. Where do I go to arrange an international portkey?"

"One floor down. Alex can help you."

Hermione thanked him and followed the directions to the portkey office. Thankfully the office wasn't busy since she didn't have an appointment. She was once again recognized immediately and the staff went to work on her portkey. At half past noon, she thanked them all just as she felt the familiar tug and began her journey back to England.

She arrived at the Ministry shortly before two in the morning and groaned when she realized what time it was. She should have thought about the time difference. The nighttime welcome witch saw her and became as excited as the staff in the Brisbane office had been.

"Miss Granger! Oh my, I can't believe it's you! This is a bit of an unusual hour, but you came in from a long distance. I'm Morgan by the way. Can I help you with anything?"

"Can you recommend a place to stay for a few hours? I can't go to my friend's house quite yet."

"Of course. No problem. There's a lounge for that purpose. No one in there right now. Let me show you."

Morgan led Hermione a short distance across the office and opened a door. Inside were several cots and a cart with a tea service on it. It was basic, but would suffice for a few hours.

"This is great Morgan, thank you. I'll get a bit of sleep and try to adjust to the time change."

"Of course. You let me know if you need anything. I go off shift at six, but Myron will help you after that if you need."

Hermione nodded and the welcome witch left as she went and selected a cot. Laying down, she tried to calm her mind and get the rest she knew she would need for the coming day.

She woke a few hours later to her tempus alarm and stood up to stretch muscles cramped up by the poor cot. It was now seven in the morning and a much better hour for visiting the Burrow. She visited the nearby loo and then washed her face. Looking in the mirror, she tried to see any differences that might clue the astute Molly Weasley to her condition. She looked tired and worn out, but that was all. She hoped that would be enough to worry Molly and the worst she would have to endure was being mothered. She straightened her hair and then left to head back to the Atrium to apparate to the Burrow.

At ten past seven, she landed on the path leading up to the Weasley house and walked toward the door. Before she reached it, Molly was there to fling the door open and call her name. As soon as she was within arm's reach, she found herself engulfed in the usual hug.

"Hermione! You're back! How did it go? You look like you haven't slept in a week."

"I slept a few hours in the lounge at the Ministry. They have cots there."

"What? You slept in that awful lounge? Why didn't you come here straight away?"

"It was half past two in the morning Molly."

"Pssht. Anyway, come on, I just started preparing breakfast. No one else is awake yet. I know they will all be wanting to hear about it, so I won't make you tell us twice."

Hermione accepted a cup of tea and Molly declined her offer to help as she sat down and talked to Molly while breakfast was prepared. At a quarter of eight, Molly sent her upstairs to wake everyone. She started with Ginny, who groused at the early hour until she saw who was waking her. Then she popped up and squealed as she hugged Hermione. From there, Hermione moved up the Burrow, ending at the top in Ron's room, where she woke Ron and Harry. Surprisingly, Charlie was staying at the Burrow, but George wasn't. She was curious about that, but figured she would find out before too long.

Everyone soon made their way down to breakfast and they all began talking excitedly and peppering Hermione with questions. Molly called the whole group to order and insisted that everyone eat first. The meal was excellent as always and Hermione found herself eating more than she had in days. She was also glad that she wasn't sick like she had been some mornings. Maybe it had been due to the stress. Then she reasoned with herself, knowing that three different tests wouldn't all give false positives.

After everyone polished off the large quantity of food, Hermione settled in to tell them about her search for her parents. Everyone felt for her about how upset her parents were, but Molly tried to reassure her that they would come around more with time. She then detailed some of the sights she had seen on the way and everyone echoed sentiments about wanting to visit Australia. She had garnered a bit of news from everyone else, but there was no mention of George. Finally, she decided to bring the conversation back around and off of herself.

"So, that's what I've been up to, what have I missed around here?"

It was Ginny who took the lead, cuddling in closer to Harry as he kissed her forehead and she began to detail Hermione on what had been happening while she was gone.

"Well, let's see. We've all been busy here with the house and fixing up the last items. Bill and dad also finished with the last layers of extra warding just a few days ago. Bill and Fleur are back at their cottage now. Charlie went back to Romania, but then came back to help. He can tell you more, but he may have a possible job opening in Wales. Mum would be happier with that of course. George was having the hardest time of course, but last week he finally reopened the shop. We all helped get it back in shape. We had been encouraging him to start up again since that's what Fred would want, but it was Angie who made the real difference. Nothing like a good woman to make a man pull himself up. I know it hasn't been long, but I think they're serious. We should go by the shop later. Wait until you see some of the stuff he has. Let's see, Percy is back at his flat and working insane hours at the Ministry. No surprise there. Dad's been working a lot too. Ooh, how could I forget! Dad, tell her your news."

"Well, the Ministry has been busy cleaning up and reorganizing under the new administration. Kingsley is official now, no longer just interim. Anyway, he needed people he could trust near him and I've been named as the Director of Muggle Relations."

Hermione was still processing all the news, especially about George and Angie, but she forced her thoughts back to the present and smiled at Arthur as she issued a hearty congratulations.

"So dear, what are your plans? You look like you could use some rest. Arthur, can you believe that she arrived around 2:30 this morning and decided not to wake us? Instead, she slept on those awful cots in the lounge at the Ministry."

Arthur made a face and shook his head.

"Really Hermione, don't do that again. You're welcome anytime. You should know that."

"Oh, I just remembered. We've been holding your mail like you asked. The Auror department loaned us a few sensors to help with sorting. Anything dangerous is forwarded to them for investigation. The rest is stacked up out in Arthur's workshop."

"Well, I'm glad things are going well for everyone. Thanks for holding the mail. Maybe I should tackle that this morning. Anyone want to help?"

"Sure Hermione. Ron and I have ours mostly sorted. Of course, more comes each day."

"Yes, you should have seen the stack of marriage proposals they both got. I'm glad I snagged Harry when I did."

Hermione sighed and finished her tea.

"Well, I guess no time like the present."

Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron left the house to go to the workshop. When Hermione saw the stack of mail that was waiting, she couldn't suppress a groan. They decided there was no way to organize everything until they were opened, and immediately dove into the task. Soon they divided everything into different groups. First were the basic thank you letters. Next were thank you letters with accompanying gifts. Those were designated for personal replies eventually. The gifts were sorted into perishable and non-perishable and Hermione had to decide what she wanted to keep. Her first decision was that all stuffed animals would be donated the children's wing at St. Mungo's. The next group were marriage proposals, which were destroyed and ignored. She was truly shocked at the number. A small group were letters from people she knew and those were put at the top of the list for her to write back. Any letters with threats were stacked together and would be sent to the DMLE. Finally, there was a miscellaneous pile that included other offers, including jobs and product promotion requests. Most of those would be disregarded as well. Hermione was especially intrigued by the job offers since she had yet to take NEWTs. There were only a half dozen of those and she looked over each one out of curiosity. By lunchtime they had the stack almost finished and gratefully decided to take a break for lunch.

After lunch, Ginny insisted that the mail would wait and that they should visit Wheezes. They apparated to Diagon Alley and then walked toward the shop. The businesses in the alley were slowly returning and it was good to see life coming back. Everywhere they looked were signs of rebuilding and painting. At the end of the street was a brightly colored beacon, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The shop was the busiest of any, even if it still hadn't returned to the level of business it had before. Hermione looked around in amazement at the varied goods. George certainly had been busy. They were in the shop for no more than a minute when George noticed them and called out.

"Hey guys! I'll be with you in a minute. Gin, why don't you show them the back?"

Ginny nodded and led everyone out of the chaos of the store into the back room. Angie was already back there and greeted them happily before having to return to the front with a box of inventory she had been sent to find. A few minutes later, George joined them.

"Hi everyone. It's good to see you back Hermione. How was Australia?"

"Nice. Lots to see. I'd like to go back during their summer. I found my parents, but things are still a bit tense with them. I have to say, you've been busy. The shop looks amazing."

"Aye. It took a bit to get it back into shape. I had a hard time at first, but the family was right when they told me this was what Fred would want. Angie though has made the real difference..."

At that moment, Angie seemed to know she was being summoned and appeared at George's side. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"And here she is now. I was just telling them how you gave me the final kick in the rear that I needed Ang."

"Well, I'm glad I did. This place is amazing. And it's good to have work to keep me busy."

Ginny jumped into the conversation next.

"So you're working here full time now Angie?"

"Yes. George needs the help and it's nice to be close to him."

George and Angie looked at each other for a long moment and Hermione saw life in George's eyes again. They appeared to be good together. How could she mess that up? She quickly put a clamp on her emotions and forced a smile. George proceeded to show them around back, pulling items off shelves to show them different products. It was interesting, but Hermione's mind was only halfway focused on what he was saying. After about a half hour tour, they thanked George and then made their way back out of the store and returned to the Burrow.

When they returned, they proceeded with finishing the sort of Hermione's mail, although she remained distracted. She brushed it off as being tired and no one questioned her. The sort finished within an hour and then the guys begged off while Ginny agreed to help Hermione work on replies. Hermione wrote a generic thank you note for those that she didn't know and Ginny started making copies. Then Hermione sat down to write individual notes to friends. When she finished, she started to personally sign the other letters. Then they all had to be tied to prepare for the owl post. They set up an assembly line on the dining table and finished the task in a couple of hours. When the guys returned from flying, Ron offered and took the stack to the owl post since Ginny declared Hermione was looking too tired. In reality, she was a bit tired, but more worried and conflicted. Still, she conceded and took a late afternoon nap.

That night George and Angie joined the family for dinner and Hermione barely managed to maintain her composure. They were obviously happy together. George talked to her as usual and they were friends, but that was all. What right did she have to upset his life again now that he was finally starting over after the loss of his twin? She managed to suppress her thoughts enough to eat a reasonable amount and keep Molly from complaining. Then George and Angie left not long after dinner and she retreated with Ginny to play Gobstones for a while. When she decided to go to bed shortly after nine, no one questioned her since they knew how tired she still was. Ginny didn't follow right away, so Hermione had some time to herself.

Once she reached Ginny's room, Hermione sorted through a couple of letters and found the one that she had been thinking about. It was an immediate job offer that started in a week. It was for a study of runes and the effect of energy vortices on them. It sounded interesting and it would take her well away from messing up anyone else's life. As she sat on the fold out bed, she made her decision. She tucked the note into her bag and then arranged everything so that it wouldn't take much to be ready to leave. She had yet to fully unpack, so it didn't take long. After finishing her nighttime rituals, she cast a silent tempus alarm and put her wand under her pillow before laying down and trying to sleep.

At four in the morning, her wand began to vibrate under her head and Hermione cancelled the spell quickly as she looked through the darkness at Ginny's sleeping silhouette. Standing quietly, she removed the house robe that covered the clothes she had slept in. She tucked it into her bag and gathered a few things before placing the note she had written into her bed and pulling the blankets over it. She then grabbed her bag and tiptoed out of Ginny's room and then out of the Burrow.


	4. Running Away

**Second posting in one day! This is the shortest chapter, so I'm adding it as a bonus. Also, I just got home from Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them. Incredible! Amazing in 3D! Highly recommend.**

o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 4 – Running Away

Once Hermione stepped past the Burrow's wards, she apparated to an alleyway near King's Cross station. She paused to cast several glamor charms and then made her way inside. The station was just starting up for the day and the crowds were minimal as she used a machine to purchase her ticket. Forty minutes later she arrived at Heathrow airport and made her way to a ticket agent. She got a quote for a ticket from the first airline she reached and then checked two other airlines. She opted for the second of the three. It was a few pounds more, but it would leave at half past six, which was only an hour and a quarter away. Using the bank card that tied to her Gringotts vault, she bought a one way ticket to Washington DC. With ticket in hand, she got through security and then stopped for tea and a bun before her boarding time was called.

By Hermione's estimate, her disappearance would be noticed no earlier than seven and probably closer to eight. By that time she would be in the air. She hoped that traveling muggle would throw off anyone who went searching for her. She had specifically asked them not to search, but she knew better. The flight time to DC was ten and a half hours. With a five hour time loss, she would land a bit after noon local time and shortly before dinnertime in England. She hadn't planned on where she would go after she landed, but it was a major transportation hub and well away from her final destination.

Hermione had been in the air for almost two hours when her disappearance was finally realized at the Burrow. She had been correct that she was first noticed missing shortly before eight in the morning. At first Ginny had seen the neatly made bed and assumed she had gotten up early. She went and took a shower and dressed before going downstairs, where she expected to find Hermione. Molly noticed her daughter looking perplexed as she looked around the house.

"Ginny, come to the table, breakfast is getting cold. Is Hermione coming down soon?"

"Actually, I was just looking for her mum. Her bed is made up. I figured she was already down here."

"What? No, I haven't seen her yet this morning."

Ginny looked at Harry and Ron, but they both shrugged.

"Well, this is strange. Maybe she's outside. Look mum, I'll use a warming charm on the food, but I'm worried. She's been a bit off since she got back. I'm going to go outside and look around. Maybe she's in the workshop."

Now Molly was looking worried as well and the guys decided to go with Ginny. They spread out around the property, but couldn't find Hermione anywhere. When they returned with no clues, Molly began to wring her hands.

"Oh dear, where could she be? This isn't like her."

"Maybe we should go look around your room Gin."

Ginny nodded at Ron's suggestion and all four of them made their way upstairs. The fold out bed looked the same as always, neatly made up. Ginny went to look under it and her stomach plummeted.

"Damn. Her bag is gone. She usually keeps it under the bed so we don't fall over it."

"What!?"

"Alright, let's start looking for clues."

The three of them began tearing the room apart while Molly went downstairs to floo the Ministry and ask Arthur to come home. It was a few minutes into the search when Ginny pulled the bed apart and found the note.

"Guys, there was a note in the bed. Listen…"

 _Everyone,_

 _I need to get away for a while to think. I was so busy on the search for my parents that I didn't have much time to process everything. I think this is best for all of us. Please don't look for me, I'll be fine. Thank you for everything Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I'll be in touch when I can._

 _Love,_

 _Hermione_

The three friends grew pale and Ginny was trying not to cry. Then Harry embraced her and she let the tears fall. By silent agreement, they went downstairs to show the note to Molly. She was both distressed and angry upon reading it.

"What in the world is that girl thinking? I know it's hard, but we can help her. Alright, what do we do? I don't care what she said, we need to look for her."

At that moment Arthur arrived and Molly immediately explained what was happening and showed him the letter. He grimaced and shook his head.

"Alright, what's the plan? I guess we need to let Bill and George know. And Charlie of course. He should still be at Shell Cottage. You should talk to her friends. Maybe she told them something. And if she's traveling, then we should check portkeys, floos and the like."

Everyone agreed and began to spread out to different duties. Molly stayed home in case Hermione changed her mind and returned. Arthur went to the Ministry. Ron went to tell his brothers. Ginny went to check with friends. At lunch they were all back at the Burrow, but there was no news. They ate somberly and discussed their next plans with Bill taking the lead.

"So, what now? Dad didn't find out anything at the Ministry, so she didn't register a portkey. No one else has seen or talked to her in weeks. What is up? This isn't like her."

"Maybe we need to check muggle options now since Arthur checked everything magical."

Everyone turned, looked at Harry, and nodded.

"That makes sense Harry. I'm afraid you're the expert there. Bill, you have some experience from your travels."

"Aye, I've used muggle trains a bit. Why don't I check some of the main train stations, see if anyone has seen her."

"I'll try the airport. If she left Britain, she'll need to use her passport."

Bill and Harry left immediately to handle their tasks. Harry was back at half past three and Bill arrived a bit after four, but both had nothing.

"No one at the train stations remembers seeing her. Of course, she could use glamor charms. I checked at St. Pancras to see if I could find out if she used the Eurostar, but they said the records are private and I'd need a court order and to go talk to the police."

"I got about the same reaction when I checked the main offices at Heathrow and Gatwick. I started with security, hoping to avoid checking with each airline. They said I could still try the airlines, but their privacy statutes are all the same. They only release travel information to law enforcement. I suppose I could try confounding the officials, but I'd like to avoid that."

"Too right Harry. Well, it seems that we have done all we can for now. I think the next step is to talk to Kingsley and see if he can help. Maybe he can talk to the muggle officials and get them to tell us if she used her passport anywhere. I'll do that first thing in the morning."

Everyone agreed, but no one was happy to have to wait and dinner that evening was somber.

While the Weasleys and Harry were searching for her, Hermione was in the air and making every effort to sleep. She ended up with a few short naps, but it helped her since she knew she would be losing time and wanted to keep moving. As planned, she arrived at half past noon. The fact that she had no checked baggage sped her through customs and she made her way to a phone booth. During the flight she had pondered different options and decided a rented car would be the most anonymous. She flipped through the directory, passing all the major car rental companies and found a small chain with only one local office, an address in Huntington, south of Alexandria. She called them quickly and confirmed they had available vehicles before leaving the airport to hail a taxi.

The taxi ride took about fifteen minutes and then it took about twenty to finish the paperwork for the rental. She opted for a compact and agreed to return the vehicle to the agency's office in Phoenix, the closest to her destination. She knew the larger companies had more offices, but she was hoping to thwart any attempts to follow her. Shortly before two she pulled out of the office and headed west.

Hermione stopped for a few snacks and then drove on south and west across the state. She wanted to make progress, but she was feeling her extensive travels and decided to stop after only a bit over two hours' drive, stopping in Charlottesville, Virginia. She found a hotel and took a while to relax before enjoying delicious fried chicken at a local restaurant. She was in bed by eight and was asleep immediately.

The following morning Hermione was up and out early, deciding to take a short while to look around the interesting college town. As she left the town proper, she made another detour and visited Monticello for a couple of hours. She needed to be in Arizona in no more than seven days, but figured she had some time to sightsee a bit. She had only been to the States once when she was seven and then she had only visited New York, Vermont and New Hampshire.

She left Charlottesville around eleven and enjoyed the drive through the Appalachians as she took a southwesterly route to Nashville. When she stopped briefly for lunch, she made a call to the number listed on her letter for employment and spoke to the director of the research project, Frank Jennings. He was thrilled to hear that she was accepting the offer and would be there in a few days. When she asked that he not spread the word since she was trying to avoid notoriety, he readily agreed.

After lunch, she continued driving, enjoying the mountain views as she crossed into Tennessee. She stopped for dinner a short ways past Knoxville and then finally reached Nashville at half past nine in the evening.

The following day saw her playing tourist again in the early morning, looking around downtown Nashville and then stopping at the Country Music Hall of Fame. She wasn't a huge fan, but her mother had played some country music when she was younger and she found the history interesting. She left Nashville shortly before noon and pushed the speed limit as she continued west.

Determined to make up time, she pushed on through Tennessee and then through Arkansas. Although she enjoyed slowing down through a few towns, she didn't stop anywhere. She reached Fort Smith, Arkansas around nine at night and got a late dinner before checking into a hotel. She was quite tired, so she decided to sleep in a bit more than usual.

The next morning she slept until eight and was on the road by nine, deciding to make a brief stop at the fort the town was named for. She enjoyed the history, but had a goal in mind. Just outside of Fort Smith she crossed into Oklahoma and soon got a view of the famous American plains. She reached Oklahoma City a couple of hours later and stopped at the Cowboy Hall of Fame. After spending several hours there, she grabbed lunch and drove on. She crossed through most of Oklahoma before reaching Amarillo in the Texas panhandle and stopping around seven in the evening.

There wasn't much in Amarillo that intrigued Hermione, so she left promptly at seven the next morning. A short distance out of town, she stopped at one unusual roadside attraction. Cadillac Ranch was an art installation featuring partially buried Cadillacs stood upright in rows and brightly painted. She wasn't sure if calling it art was really correct, but it was definitely unique and very American. After the brief stop, she pushed on and made it to Albuquerque just before lunch. She contemplated staying there, but decided that at some future date she could spend more time seeing the States. Instead, she grabbed some fantastic Mexican food for lunch and then set her sights on Phoenix. The drive was long, but the views and vistas of the southwest were magnificent and amazing to see in person. It was unlike any place she had been before. After her longest amount of driving yet, she pulled into Phoenix at half past five in the evening.

Since she didn't need to meet Frank until the day after the next, Hermione kept her rental car and decided to take a day to look around Phoenix for a bit. That night, after she returned from dinner, she was lying in bed contemplating her plans and decided that it was time to face her unexpected condition. With that in mind, she used the phone book provided in her room and looked up local health clinics. She selected one that wasn't far away and then turned in for the night.

Hermione woke the next morning and enjoyed a surprisingly good breakfast at the hotel before leaving to drive the short distance to the health clinic she had selected. Thankfully they weren't busy and forty minutes later she left with the official confirmation that she was almost six weeks pregnant. Hearing a nurse tell her was more shocking than she had planned and she found herself hardly able to speak as she nodded and made a few affirmative noises before accepting the vitamins she was offered, paying, and leaving the clinic.

After she left, she wandered to a nearby park and sat to contemplate what she was doing. She still hadn't decided if she would keep the baby, but she still had time to make that choice. She knew that she couldn't turn George's life upside down again. And the Weasleys would be so upset. Ron would be angry at her and George. Harry would be sad, but he would stick by her, even if it meant neglecting Ginny, which neither of them deserved. No, it was best that she stay away and give herself some time. For now she had a job lined up. Her savings had allowed for her travel, but it wouldn't last for long and the salary she was being offered was more than generous. She was lucky to have an opportunity to provide for herself and this new life that was hers for at least another seven to eight months.

Once she calmed down, Hermione left the park and drove around Phoenix a bit. After lunch, she visited the Heard Museum, which she found fascinating. When she finished there, she decided it was time to turn in the car and make the last leg of her journey. After checking the car in, she caught a taxi to the Greyhound station and an hour and a half later was on a bus driving north to Sedona. The trip took just over two hours with two stops on the way, arriving in town shortly after six. The scenery during the drive had been magnificent and she enjoyed a chance to look around without having to watch traffic. From the bus station she called Frank to ask where she should go. He insisted that he come pick her up and she sat down to wait for his arrival. It had been a long week of travel, but now she was where she could settle for a while and start to build a new life.


	5. Arizona

Chapter 5 - Arizona

Hermione didn't have long to wait when Frank Jennings showed up. He looked to be in his early forties with well trimmed dark brown hair that was just starting to grey at the temples. He had a prominent nose on which perched a thick pair of glasses. She knew he was a wizard, but he was dressed in dark jeans with a button down shirt and blazer. He could have passed for a university professor with ease. He paused on entering the bus station, but then his eyes found her and his face lit up with a brilliant grin as he walked toward her. Hermione stood to greet him as he reached her and offered his hand.

"Miss Granger, welcome! It's an honor to meet you. I'm astounded and thrilled that you decided to join our project."

"Mr. Jennings, hello. I appreciate the offer. The project looks quite fascinating."

"Indeed. And please, it's Frank. Come, I know you've been traveling, let's get out of here."

"Thanks Frank, and please call me Hermione."

Frank nodded and she followed him to a hallway near the bathrooms.

"Do you mind side along since I know where we are going?"

Hermione shook her head and he took her arm lightly. A moment later she felt the familiar twisting and then they landed. She took a moment to get her bearings, looking around at a cluster of grey and red adobe buildings scattered on a desert landscape around a courtyard with a profusion of cacti species. A few people were sitting around on benches, but the entire feeling was calm and serene. It was unlike any college or school she had seen before.

"Welcome to Yavapai College Hermione. The college is muggle, but has a 'research' division that isn't discussed often. In actuality, it's a small magical research facility. Most of the staff of the university cooperate with us and are aware of magic, as are a few students. While the main college has about three hundred, our office has between twenty and thirty, depending on who is visiting for different programs and projects. Now, we'll introduce you around more tomorrow, but let me show you to the accommodations we have for you. There's nothing on campus, but we've secured some apartments just across the street."

Hermione followed him across the street to a series of adobe buildings that almost matched the college, although the colors were slightly different. They took a set of outside stairs up to the second floor and reached a door. Frank handed Hermione a key and she took it, unlocked the door, and stepped in. The apartment was quite small, but it was pleasantly decorated. They stepped into a small living room with a single brown leather sofa, small table and telly. Across the room was a kitchen arranged on one wall. To the side of the sofa was a door. She stepped through and saw the bedroom consisted of a queen sized bed that went nearly wall to wall. A low dresser occupied the wall across from the footboard, allowing just enough space to walk by. To the left was a small closet and sliding door that led into a bath that barely accommodated a toilet, sink and shower without tub. It was tight, but it would do. She stepped back out to the living room and Frank looked at her.

"I know it's not much, 340 square feet, um I think that's about 30 square meters. I know for someone of your stature, you were probably expecting more. I tried, but nothing else was available."

"The apartment is fine Frank. I lived in a tent for nearly ten months while fighting Death Eaters. This place is luxurious. And I don't know what you mean by stature, I haven't even completed NEWTs."

"But you're a war hero. And I've heard about your school record. Anyway, I'm glad the apartment will be alright. I'll let you settle in. We meet at eight in the morning. The entrance to the department is the door we apparated in next to. If you come a bit early, we can get some of the paperwork out of the way. You'll receive your salary on a weekly basis. Oh, I imagine you'll need some groceries. When you leave the apartment, go right, walk about two blocks and you'll come to a small shopping center. There's a grocery, drug store, a couple of restaurants and a few other places. There's more around town, but they should have what you need for the short term."

"That's great. Thanks."

Frank nodded and wished her a good evening. Hermione went to unpack her bag, which didn't take long. Once that was done, she decided to leave and go investigate the shopping center. Due to how late it was getting, she decided to stop at an excellent small taco restaurant. Then she bought a few groceries and headed back to her apartment.

The next morning Hermione was up and energized to begin her new job. After a quick breakfast of oatmeal, fruit and tea, she made the quick walk across the street to the college. She arrived at twenty minutes to eight and was greeted as soon as she stepped in the door.

"Hermione Granger! As I live and breathe! Are you working with us on the project?"

Hermione smiled at the effusive woman who stood no more than five feet tall, including the mound of grey curls on her head.

"Um, yes, hello Miss…"

"Oh, sorry. No miss about it. I'm Eloise Dundgeon. But please call me Ellie. Frank didn't tell us you were coming. When did you arrive?"

"Just last night. Frank said that I would have some paperwork to fill out?"

"Oh yes, of course. Let me show you down to Patty's office. She handles all the paperwork and such for us. Keeps us all organized."

Hermione followed Ellie down the hall and stepped into a small office. A young woman maybe a year or two older than Hermione was waiting and stood up to greet her.

"Miss Granger, hello. I'm Patty Smithson. Frank said you'd be here a bit early. Thank you. It's always good to get the paperwork out of the way first off."

"Well, I'll be leaving you to it. Nice to meet you Miss Granger. Be seeing you at the morning meeting."

Ellie left the office and Hermione spent the next ten minutes working on her employment paperwork. The salary was quite decent, especially considering that the apartment was being provided as well. She soon had everything complete and then Patty directed her down the hall to the main lab where the morning meeting was in five minutes.

As soon as Hermione arrived in the main lab, she was deluged by people, all of whom seemed to know who she was. She still found it amazing that the news of what had happened in England had spread so widely to other magical communities. She was a bit surprised when two of the people she met acknowledged themselves as muggles and one other as a squib. Frank arrived precisely at eight and quickly called the group to order.

"Good morning everyone. I hope you have all met our newest team member. I am certain that you recognize Miss Hermione Granger. I can hardly believe she agreed to join us and I look forward to her unique insights on our project. Now, I know we had a few issues last week and I think we would do best dividing into three person teams to tackle the questions that were brought up…"

Frank continued discussing the project for twenty minutes with several others joining in with bits of information as they went along. With Hermione's arrival, they had a total of fifteen working the project, as well as two support staff. A dozen were magical, then the two muggles who had extensive university experience, as did the one squib. A total of five countries were represented and the range of specialties was quite diverse. The project was focused on studying the different vortices that existed in the area and how the natural energy originated, propagated and grew depending on outside influences. The team was also investigating how magic was both affected by the vortices, as well as how it could add to effect of the vortices. Different types of magic were being examined and Hermione had been hired specifically to analyze the interaction of runes around the different vortices. Amazingly, there were four strong centers within a short drive, making Sedona a unique location.

As Hermione split off with her group and began to discuss the work that had already been done, the subject of her runework at Hogwarts came up. It wasn't until shortly before Bill and Fleur's wedding that Professor Babbling had paid a visit to the Burrow to talk to Hermione and let her know that an extensive end of term paper that she had done for her sixth year Runes class had been approved for publication. She had given the professor permission in passing to submit it for consideration, but had never thought it would actually be approved. The wedding had happened not long after and then the horcrux hunt and battle. She had forgotten about the news until a few days after the battle when the professor had shown her the magazine with her research leading off the previous September's publication. It was that article that had brought her to Frank Jennings' attention, as well as her name being in the news coming out of England.

The day went well and, although Hermione felt she was playing a bit of catch up, the project had only been ongoing for about a month and she was able to get an idea of where the project was at. She didn't actually visit a vortex her first day, but within the first week she would visit both Bell Rock and Boynton Canyon. The energy in both places was amazing, as were the views. Each night she took some of the research home to read over to help catch up with the team. Her apartment was tiny, but she found it quite cozy and definitely convenient.

After a few weeks, Hermione began to feel that she was making significant contributions as she helped to build a set of runic devices that were able to give quite accurate measurements of vortex energy. The next step was to measure how moon phases and weather patterns impacted the measurements. Other aspects of the projects looked at the effects of vortex energy on other magic aspects, from transfiguration to potions. The team's potions masters soon discovered that high readings on certain days caused some potions to age quicker and allowed for certain tedious potions to take less time to produce. The research was still early, but the implications could mean that placing a potion manufacturer in a specific location would allow some of the more difficult potions to be turned out in less time, greatly cutting costs. There were also three members of the team with healing expertise who were researching the potential for the vortices to impact healing and possibly shorten recovery time. The project was quite all encompassing and, while Hermione found the runes the most interesting, the other aspects were not dull in the least.

Keeping busy with the project also meant that Hermione didn't dwell on memories of home or worry about her pregnancy. She still had the occasional sickness and not always in the morning, but she had discovered what foods would help when the bouts hit. She made sure to eat healthy and kept up with her vitamins. She still couldn't say she was entirely happy with the situation, but she gradually came to accept it more. She hadn't told anyone on the project yet and, as the weeks went by, she knew she would have to soon. She had become friendly with most of her colleagues and was often invited around for barbecues, trips to the lake, and other outings. Still, she hadn't had a chance to build deep friendships like she had back in England. She thought about sending a letter a couple of times, but decided it was best to let them live their lives without her complicating them. If they knew where she was, someone was bound to come see her.

As for her parents, Hermione had picked up a mobile phone that she kept in the apartment away from most magic. She talked to them weekly and they had warmed a bit to her. They had decided to stay in Australia and were busy selling the house in England, as well as their percentage in their dental practice. She had only told them she was in Arizona working on a research project near Phoenix. She gave a few vague details and they seemed to be fine with what she told them. Of course, Sedona was an hour from Phoenix, but she was still trying to keep her actual location somewhat secret. One weekend she had borrowed a Jeep from the department and driven into Phoenix to setup a postal box. She went back a couple of times a month to check for mail from her parents, but that was the most contact she had with anyone besides her research colleagues.

On one of her trips to Phoenix, she decided that it was time for a checkup since she was nearly fifteen weeks along. Everything seemed to be going fine, especially since she seemed to be past her bouts of nausea. Still, she wanted to be responsible, even if she was leaning toward adoption. She located a clinic that would give her an appointment with a nurse and included an ultrasound for a set cost. She knew if she went to a magical healer her notoriety would get her taken care of, but she wanted to avoid that. The appointment went well and the nurse reassured her that she was within range on her measurements. When it came time for the ultrasound, the tech first hooked up a heartbeat monitor. For the first time, Hermione heard the undeniable proof that she was harboring a growing human. She had been keeping busy and trying to put the pregnancy in the back of her mind, but that was no longer. By the time the first images came up on the screen she was close to breaking down. When the tech moved the scanner and the baby came up in profile with a perfect hand showing five perfect fingers, she began to sob. The tech and nurse were both understanding, completed the scan and then gave her a few minutes to collect herself. Once she was able to focus, they reassured her that the baby's development was fine and she was handed a couple of printouts from the scan. The drive back to Sedona went by in a daze as she began to question her plans.

By the time Hermione had been gone two months, her friends back home had resigned themselves to her absence and hoped that she would return once she sorted herself out. Arthur remained busy at the Ministry. Bill was at Gringotts and he and Fleur had found out they were expecting. Charlie had taken a job offer from the dragon reserve in Wales. It put him closer to home, but not too close. George and Angie were happy together and the shop was flourishing. Ron had decided not to return to Hogwarts and was working alongside his brother. He had dated several girls, but nothing lasting. Harry had contemplated becoming an Auror, but had decided against it. Instead, he took over managing the family businesses that the goblins had been running. He found he had a surprising knack for it, and businesses that had become stale started to produce regular profits again.

While Harry's businesses were doing well, his relationship with Ginny floundered. They had clung to each other after the war out of desperation, but soon discovered that they had become very different people. They took a brief break, tried again, and then a couple of weeks later called it quits for good. Ginny had angered her parents when she had refused to return to school and taken a chaser position with the Tutshill Tornadoes. When she moved out of the Burrow and into a team flat, Molly had cried for a full day.

Hermione knew none of this though and instead focused on her work. Everyone was thrilled with the progress of the project and she was finding her fulfillment by staying busy. By the time she had been in Arizona for three months, she knew it was time to tell the group about her impending arrival. Baggy clothes just wouldn't cover it much longer. She opted to make the announcement at a Monday morning group meeting. She was nervous as she walked across the street, but quickly gave herself a mental pep talk. She didn't expect to lose her job, as she was doing quite well with it. The worst that could happen was to be shunned or frowned on by certain individuals and she figured she had endured worse than that in the past.

The meeting started promptly at eight with Frank leading the discussion and others contributing as the meeting went along. Once all the main topics were covered and the meeting was about to close, Hermione took a deep breath and plunged forward.

"Everyone, there is one more thing I'd like to discuss."

All eyes focused on Hermione and Frank gave her a nod and slight smile.

"Well, this is a personal subject, but you all should know since we're all working close together. I'm expecting. I'll be nineteen weeks in a couple of days. The project should be wrapped well before I'm due."

Her announcement was met with silence for a few moments before Greg Summers, one of the team's healers, spoke up.

"Wow. Well that was not what I expected. I should have seen the signs. Are you alright? We've never had reports of the vortices causing pregnancy issues."

"Yes, I'm fine. I've had a couple of checkups at a clinic in Phoenix. I was a bit underweight for a while due to the war and stress after, but I've been working on that. You all have seen me eat."

Eloise spoke next.

"Well, I can't believe you waited this long to tell us. Do you have any support?"

"Not really. Look, I don't want to go into details, but this is a brilliant group and you all can do the math. I got pregnant during the war. An unexpected surprise. Everyone back home is still putting their lives back together and I decided that this was my problem to deal with. Please don't treat me any different, but I thought you should know why I'll start getting fat."

Frank shook his head and looked at her with concern.

"Alright, your decisions on this are certainly not ours to judge. Please take care of both of you and if you need anything, just ask."

A few quickly uttered similar sentiments and Hermione looked around and didn't see anyone looking upset. They were concerned, but seemed supportive.

"Thank you everyone. I appreciate the understanding and support."

Frank then called the meeting to a close and everyone went their separate directions.

With her disclosure complete, Hermione felt a weight lift that she hadn't realized she was carrying. She continued on with her work just the same, although she did notice her magic was a bit difficult to control at times. About a week after she had told the group, one of the Transfiguration specialists on the team pulled her aside after lunch. His name was Justin Goode and, besides herself, he was one of the youngest researchers. He had shown an interest in her during the first weeks after she arrived, but she had rebuffed him gently and he had taken the hints. He hadn't made any overtures in a couple of months when he decided to approach her again.

"Hermione, can I have moment?"

Everyone else had left the room except them and Hermione turned to him and gave him a nod.

"Look, I know you've got a lot going on and you made it clear to me before that you weren't interested. I just wanted to let you know that if the reason was because of the pregnancy, then I don't mind. I'm still interested and I would support you."

Hermione sighed. She knew Justin was a decent guy and he was brilliant, but she knew she still had issues and feelings to deal with. As much as she tried to leave it all behind, she'd found it just wasn't completely possible. After collecting herself, she looked up and replied carefully.

"Justin, I appreciate your attention, but the pregnancy was just one factor. I'm just not interested in a relationship right now. We don't know each other that well and this project is for a limited time. Soon we'll be going separate directions. I'm sorry."

Justin nodded and then turned and left. He was working on a different focus of the project from her and she was glad that she didn't work with him regularly. There was only so much she could cope with, especially with that added instability of her hormones.


	6. Reunion

Chapter 6 – Reunion

While Hermione was busy with her work and trying to not think about her friends back in England, they had not forgotten her. Harry especially was missing her and breaking up with Ginny gradually caused him to reassess his feelings. For a couple of years he had been in survival mode and now he had a chance to slow down and embrace a bit of normality. Or as normal as Harry Potter could ever be when even a simple shopping trip in a magical community saw him hounded by fans and supporters. He kept in touch with all his friends, especially Ron and George, but he hadn't realized what a hole Hermione would leave behind.

By the time she had been gone for five months, Harry was at his wit's end. He hadn't told anyone, but a week after she had left, he had hired a private investigator. The investigator had used connections in law enforcement to check her passport and discover that she had flown to DC. He then went there and spent a week trying to find a trace of her, but was unsuccessful. At the time, Harry decided to leave it be since she had obviously made a point of disappearing completely. It hurt for him to think that she wanted to distance herself so much, but that was her choice. He kept hoping as each month passed that she would sort out her feelings and return, but when he marked the fifth month, he had had enough and knew he had to take action on his own.

Thinking about how to start the search, he contemplated going to DC, since that was the last place she was known to be. Except that a professional investigator had already determined that was a dead end. He checked with every friend he could think of, but no one had heard from her. He even annoyed a few of them when he questioned them multiple times. So, if she had cut ties with her friends, his next thought was her parents. When she had returned from Australia, she had said that their relationship was still being worked on and her parents were deciding if they wanted to return to England. If she was trying to fix things with them, wouldn't she have kept in touch? Deciding her parents were his best option, Harry contemplated how to contact them. Were they still in Australia, or had they returned? Well, one of the few pieces of information he did have was the Granger address. He figured he might as well start there.

On a Tuesday afternoon, Harry caught a floo to a pub in the village outside of London where Hermione had been raised. After asking for directions, he decided to walk the few kilometers and give himself time to think. Before he realized, he had arrived at a beautiful Tudor style cottage with the matching address that he was looking for. One thing he hadn't counted on was the for sale sign in the front yard. Well, that answered the question on what her parents had decided. He walked up to the door and knocked, but unsurprisingly did not receive an answer. He went around and peered in a couple of windows and saw that all the rooms appeared to be cleared out. Shaking his head, he went back to the front and copied down the property agent's name and phone number on the sale sign.

Harry left the Grangers' house and walked back into the central area of the village to find a phone. Thankfully, the property agent answered on his first try. The man was obviously hopeful that he was a potential buyer, but Harry quickly explained that he needed to talk to the Grangers and was a friend of their daughter's. The agent would only confirm that they were in Australia, but did not say where. He did agree to pass on a message, but then Harry ran into another problem since he didn't have a phone. Thinking desperately, he came up with a solution and gave the agent the phone number for the Tonks residence. Although Andi was a witch, her husband had been muggleborn and had a large family that he liked to keep in touch with. They had installed a basic mechanical phone years earlier that wasn't affected by magic. Harry visited regularly to see little Teddy and knew that Andi wouldn't mind being his point of contact.

After hanging up with the agent, Harry called Andi and she assured him it was fine as expected. During Harry's regular visits to see Teddy, he talked frequently about Hermione and she knew how his concerns had gradually been building. With his phone calls complete, Harry had nothing else to do but wait, so he found an alley to apparate home.

The next few days dragged as Harry waited for any word. Finally, three nights later, he received an unexpected floo call from Andi.

"Hi Harry. I know it's late, but I've got Jean Granger on the phone from Australia. Can you come over?"

Harry dropped the book he had been reading and immediately apparated before Andi finished speaking. He arrived in her backyard and she opened the door within seconds. No words were exchanged as she pointed to the phone with the handset off to the side. Harry took a deep breath as he picked up.

"Hello. This is Harry Potter."

"Hi Harry. This is Hermione's mum Jean. I must say, you answered quicker than I expected. Our agent told us you are trying to find Hermione. Why?"

"She left five months ago Mrs. Granger. Left in the middle of the night with only a simple note. She took a flight from London to Washington DC, but we have no idea where she went after that. We're all still coping with everything from the war and I decided maybe she just needed some space. I know she said things were tense with you all and she was stressed. It's been too long now and I'm worried about her. I just want to talk to her. If she does…doesn't want anything to do with me, I guess I'll have to accept that, but I can't deal with not knowing anymore."

"Damn, really? She didn't tell us any of that. She just said she left England to accept a job offer. This makes no sense. I know the three of you were close, and especially the two of you. She wrote about you regularly during school and she talked about you after she found us. It sounds like she went to a lot of trouble to get away. I'm not completely comfortable with this, but I'm going to give you a mailing address. It's just a post box in Phoenix. She has a mobile, but she doesn't use it often. She keeps it turned off and calls us on occasion instead of the other way around. Something about protecting it from magic. I don't feel comfortable giving you that number, but I'll talk to her about it the next time she calls."

"Alright, I understand. The post box information would be helpful. Thank you."

Jean read off the address and then hung up. Staring at the scrap of paper he had written the address on, Harry let out a deep sigh. Phoenix! What was she doing in Phoenix? Well, now he had a clue at least. He turned and thanked Andromeda and then peeked into Teddy's room to plant a kiss on the sleeping baby before returning home for the night.

The next morning Harry sent some letters to a couple of business partners and then went to Gringotts to make sure his businesses were in good shape before he left to find Hermione. He wasn't sure how long he would be gone, but he stopped at Wheezes and told the guys. He didn't give details and they assumed his travel was business related, which he didn't correct. They promised to pass the word and then Harry left for the Ministry.

Once he was at the Ministry, Harry had to deal with all the usual stares, as well as handshakes and thanks from random strangers. Normally his fame annoyed him, but when he reached the portkey office, he didn't mind so much when the staff immediately began to expedite his request. It cost a fair bit, but he soon had a portkey to New York and a second portkey to Phoenix. He was surprised to find out that the United States Department of Magic had a small Phoenix office, but it did make the portkeys more convenient.

Harry left London at eleven in the morning and arrived in New York minutes later. He had a one hour layover and then took his second portkey to Phoenix. When he finally arrived, it was a quarter after five in the morning and the small office only had one person in office. The total Department office in Phoenix consisted of a floo and portkey arrival/departure area, three offices and a bathroom. Since he had already been processed through customs in New York, he was simply waved on through by the lone wizard who was manning the office.

Once he was on the street, Harry looked around and saw skyscrapers not far in the distance. Without a map, he picked a direction and started to walk. In only a few blocks, he found a gas station and convenience store. He bought a map of the city and then determined that Hermione's mailing address was a fair distance across town. Using a pay phone, he called a taxi and arrived at the location shortly after six in the morning. Unfortunately, the address was actually a business center that didn't open for a couple of hours. Resigned, he walked a short distance and found a small cafe for breakfast.

Promptly at eight, Harry was waiting when the business center opened. There were a total of three employees available and he picked a young woman who he guessed to be about five years older than him. Smiling, he approached and tried to pour on the charm.

"Hello mam, I was wondering if you could help me with a problem I have?"

"I will certainly try."

"Well, you see, I'm looking for a friend. We lost touch a while back and all I have is a mailing address here. I was wondering if your records would have her physical address or a telephone number I could call her at? I was hoping to see her while I'm in town on business."

"Well, that information is usually not disclosed…"

"Please. I'm only here for a couple of days."

As Harry said this, he laid his hand on the counter close to hers with a twenty dollar bill just visible underneath. He widened his smile and she smirked in return as her hand covered his fingers. He slid his hand away as she took the money.

"Well, you don't seem like a mass murderer. What's her box number? Let me see what I can find."

"Box number 403. Thanks, you're the best."

The young woman left the counter and went into a back office for a few minutes. She reappeared with a small card and seemed a bit puzzled.

"What did you say your friend's name was?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Hmm, an unusual name. And this is her box. Unfortunately, she paid cash with deposit and has no other information listed. That's highly unusual. We take cash regularly, but usually require a credit card and address information in case someone loses a key or there's a problem. She paid the extra 200 to not have to provide that information. I mean, I was told in my training that it could be done, but I haven't actually seen it. Most people are fine to leave their information rather than paying an extra 200."

Harry frowned. It seemed like Hermione was definitely trying to cover herself.

"I see. Well that is too bad. Do you have any records of when she picks up her mail? Maybe I can get out of a meeting and try to meet up with her here."

"Yes, there are a couple of notes. Mainly due to the fact that she doesn't seem to check the box frequently and management noted that it's not abandoned and to expect her every two weeks or so. It looks like Wednesdays or Thursdays late afternoon. Her last pickup was eleven days ago."

Harry dampened down his excitement. It was now Monday, which meant that if Hermione kept to her schedule, she would be by later in the week.

"Well, that might be helpful. Thank you for trying."

The young woman nodded and Harry turned and left. It seemed that he would be waiting a while. It was probably too early to find a hotel room. He had never been to the States before. 'Oh well, I guess I play tourist for a bit' he thought.

Harry found a nearby bus stop and looked at the map on the signpost. He found a line that ran into the central city and caught the bus as it headed toward the modest collection of skyscrapers. Once he was downtown, he wandered for a couple of hours. It was the third week of November and he found the pleasant temperatures a welcome surprise. After finding lunch, he caught the bus back to the business center and looked around for a hotel. He found one that was modestly priced just off the freeway and checked in shortly before two. With that taken care of, he walked back to the business center. Along the way he stopped at a 7-11 for a drink and discovered the Slurpee machine. With a giant Slurpee in hand, he went and found a bench within sight of the business center and sat down to wait and see if Hermione showed up earlier in the week than planned.

By the time the business center closed at seven, Harry was beyond bored and hadn't seen any sign of Hermione. He headed back to his hotel, stopping to pick up a pizza on the way. That night he sat in bed gorging on pizza and watching stupid game shows on the telly while his mind churned with background thoughts of what he would say when he saw Hermione.

The following day Harry was up early and caught the bus back close to Central City. The day before he had seen an advertisement for a tour van and he bought a morning pass that took him on a three hour tour of Phoenix and the surrounding areas, including Camelback Mountain. After the tour, he stopped at a bookstore, picking up a science fiction book. That afternoon's stakeout was much less boring, even though Hermione still didn't show.

Wednesday saw Harry taking a couple of bus connections out to Papago Park, where he spent the morning hiking to the Hole In The Rock formation, as well as visiting the Botanical Garden. He was back at his post that afternoon with his usual fare of tacos, Slurpee and book*. He was just getting to a major battle scene in his story when a Jeep pulled in and he looked up to see the familiar figure of his best friend. Her back was turned to him and her hair was shorter, but he knew it was her. His breath caught and he inhaled too much Slurpee, immediately getting a bad bout of brain freeze. Once he recovered, he quickly discarded his trash and walked toward the door. Then he stopped for a moment. Maybe confronting her in front of other people wasn't the best. No, it would be better to wait outside. He went and stood just behind the Jeep and waited.

Five minutes later, Hermione left carrying several letters, one of which she was looking down at. Harry stepped around the Jeep to stand in front of her.

"Hermio…"

Harry's greeting was stopped as he looked at his best friend. It took a moment to fully comprehend and then it hit him. She was pregnant! Harry choked as Hermione looked at him in shock, unable to speak. A hundred thoughts assaulted him and then he knew he couldn't do this, so he turned and ran.

He didn't consciously know where he was going at first, but he had become familiar with the neighborhood in the past couple of days. He ran for a block and then slowed down as he choked and tried to catch his breath. He felt tears brimming and fought to gain control as he ran an internal dialogue. 'Hermione's pregnant. She was going to be a mother. Who was the father? Wait, that means she has a boyfriend. Or maybe more? It hasn't been long, but some people marry quick. Did she have a ring?' He hadn't taken the time to look. Obviously she was happy here and had a new life. He had tracked her down when she didn't want him to. He needed to leave her to her happy life. It hurt, but obviously they weren't as close as he thought. How had he been so wrong? Why did it hurt so damn bad? Was he really sure what he felt? Did it matter anymore?'

Harry had kept walking as he tried to digest his thoughts. The pain was horrible. It felt like his guts were being ripped open. It was worse than crucio. He looked up then and saw where he had unconsciously fled to. It was a small liquor store across the street from the Taco Shop. He stumbled into the store and grabbed several bottles from the sale display, not even caring what it was. When he went to pay, the cashier asked for ID. Something vaguely in the back of his brain remembered that the drinking age here was twenty-one. Damn. He had no idea how much the liquor cost, but he put a hundred down on the counter and looked at the cashier. The man just nodded, took the money, and handed Harry his bag. Leaving the store, Harry turned to walk the short distance back to his hotel.

While Harry was busy having a borderline breakdown, Hermione was left standing in the parking lot shouting after him. There was no way she could catch him though. She could barely keep up with Harry before. Now that she was pregnant there was no way. What the hell was he doing here anyway and why? She couldn't just go back to Sedona now. Not with the way he had looked. She hadn't seen him that pale since his mid-winter frozen pond swim to retrieve the sword. She also couldn't deny that even that brief glimpse of him pulled at her heart. Cursing to herself, she tossed her mail in the Jeep and then began to pace. She had to find him, but how? Maybe she could circle the neighborhood. No, that would be difficult. The neighborhood was densely packed commercial buildings and strip malls just off a major freeway. There were a hundred places he could have gone.

Hermione decided to go back in the store and ask if anyone had seen Harry. One young woman remembered him from a few days before, but hadn't seen him since and didn't know if he was staying nearby. Frustrated, she went back to the parking lot and sat in the Jeep to think. Obviously Harry had been watching and waiting for her. The business center had a lot of mailboxes and most people checked them regularly. Maybe one of the regulars had seen him around. She got out of the Jeep and stood to wait. For the next hour and twenty minutes, she talked to every person who pulled into the lot, asking if they stopped in regularly. Those that did were then given Harry's description, but no one remembered him. Finally, a shiny white Cadillac pulled into a handicap spot and she watched as an old gentleman carefully extracted himself from the vehicle quite slowly. Once he was out, she stepped over to talk to him.

"Hello sir, can I ask your help with something?"

"Certainly miss."

"Do you come here regularly? I'm looking for someone who does and someone who may have seen them."

"Aye. I come here every day right around four after I visit my brother at the home."

"Have you seen a young man about my age around here, maybe waiting outside? Black hair, glasses."

"Yes indeed. He's been around here for a couple of days. Likes to sit on that bench over by the tire place under the tree. Always reading a book and drinking a Slurpee. One day he had a bag from that taco place. I forget the name. It's a couple of blocks over. I used to like the Mexican food, but my stomach doesn't agree with it anymore. Don't suppose you young folks have that problem. Of course, you may just look young since it looks like you're going to be a mama soon."

"Um yes. Well, thank you. You've been quite helpful."

The man nodded and began to slowly walk into the store. Hermione turned back to her Jeep while she pondered the clues. A taco place and a Slurpee. That would mean a convenience store. She didn't think Harry had a driver's license, so he probably was staying close. She decided to start circling the neighborhood.

She spent the next half hour looping around the small streets that connected the different strip malls of the area to several larger roads. Finally she found a place called the Taco Shop. Driving a half block on, she saw a 7-11. She would bet he was staying nearby and began to loop around the immediate area. There were two hotels and a dingy little motel that butted up right to the freeway. She didn't think Harry would choose that, or at least she hoped not. She decided to try the hotels first.

She walked into the first hotel and found an older woman manning the front desk. She gave a slight smile and walked up to chat with her in a friendly manner.

"Wow, I can't believe it's still warm here in November. It feels much better in here."

"Oh, this is nothing. You should come in July. Of course, you sound English so I guess you may not be used to it?"

"No, definitely not. Sorry, I'm talking away and I'm sure you're busy. I was wondering if I could leave a message for Mr. Potter. I was told he was staying here. I'm sorry, but I don't have a room number."

"No worries. We've got this fancy new computer. I can find him right away. Potter you said? Let me see…Hmm, one minute, let me try another search. No, not there. I'm sorry mam, but I don't have a Mr. Potter registered."

"Really? James must have mixed up his information. Again. I'll have to call him. Sorry to bother you."

"No problem. Have a good day. Keep cool."

Hermione left and drove across the street to the second hotel. It was bigger and looked a bit more modern. This time there were two people at the front desk, one younger man and a middle age man whose name tag indicated he was the general manager. The older man looked up and pasted on a fake smile as she approached. The younger man was waved aside and stepped into a back room. She would have preferred talking to someone with less experience, but it didn't seem like she would have a chance.

"Good afternoon. How may I help you?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you could help me locate my friend. He said he was staying here, but our phone connection broke off before he could give me a room number. His name is Harry Potter."

"I'm sorry miss, but that information is confidential. You could leave a note for him and we'd be happy to pass it along."

Hermione refrained from scowling and reached into her purse. She set a twenty down on the counter and smiled at the man.

"I'd really appreciate if you could help. Here's something for your trouble."

The man glared at her and shook his head.

"I don't think so miss. I don't know what you're playing at…"

Hermione was frustrated and growing angrier by the minute. She didn't know that Harry was in this hotel, but it seemed most likely. She knew she shouldn't, but she was past caring. She pulled her wand out of her purse just enough to aim it at that man from just below the counter as she cast a silent confundus. The man's eyes crossed and he didn't respond for a moment. She briefly hoped that she hadn't overdone it. Her magic was getting a bit unpredictable. Gradually he came around a bit though.

"Sir? Are you alright? You were just giving me Mr. Potter's room information like he asked you to."

"Huh? Mr. Potter? Oh, yes…one minute. Um…let's see…room 215."

"Thank you sir."

The man nodded, still looking dazed, as Hermione quickly left. She crossed the lobby to the lift and took it up one floor. She located room 215 and took a deep breath as she knocked. She waited a minute, but there was no answer. She knocked again, but after a couple of minutes, there was still no answer. Maybe Harry was still out? Well, she'd come this far. She might as well wait for him. Looking around to make sure no one else was in the hallway, she cast an alohomora and quickly unlocked the door.

When she stepped into the room, it took a moment to adjust to the dim light. The curtains were pulled and only a bit of light came in the edges. Once she could see, Hermione saw that Harry was in fact there. He was passed out on the bed, draped across the end of it. One hand dangled off the edge and an empty vodka bottle was not far away. She looked over at the desk and saw two more half empty bottles. Shaking her head, she refrained from yelling at him. Instead she took the two partial bottles and dumped the rest of them down the sink. Then she put the empties in the bin before turning her attention to Harry. She rolled him over on the bed and he stirred a bit. She tried shaking him, but he didn't come around much. Frustrated, she went to that bathroom and filled the ice bucket with cold water. She returned to Harry and promptly dumped it over his head. That finally woke him.

"Wha…What?"

"Hello Harry."

"Her…Hermione…what…ugh…my head hurts."

"I have no doubt. You drank nearly two full bottles. Come on Harry, time to get you sobered. Damn I wish I had some potions."

Hermione reached for him and pulled on his arm. He gradually got up and she helped him to balance. She led him into the bathroom and turned on a lukewarm shower. Before she could get him in though, he groaned and pitched sideways toward the toilet as he began retching. His aim wasn't great, but she let him finish, glad that he was emptying quite a bit of alcohol from his stomach. Once he was done, she didn't bothering to have him undress as she forced him into the shower and he screamed at her.

"Hermione…its cold!"

"Yes, which you need. I could have made it colder. No! You are not coming out yet. Stay in there. I saw they provide a coffee pot with the room. I'm going to start it."

She cast a scourgify on the bathroom before leaving the room to go prepare the coffee. It was soon brewing and Hermione returned to help Harry step out of the shower. He was shivering, but seemed slightly more coherent. She had found some clothes on the dresser and left them on the counter.

"Alright Harry, get yourself dried off and put on clean clothes. Sit on the toilet seat while you do. I don't need you cracking your head."

Hermione left and Harry followed her orders. A couple of minutes later he staggered out of the bedroom. She pushed him into a chair and handed him a cup of coffee.

"Drink this Harry. And when you're done, drink the other cup. I'm going to go get you some headache medicine and some food. And don't you dare go anywhere!"

"I…I don't think I could."

Hermione shook her head and left the room. She stopped at a convenience store for the medicine and then picked up chicken from a nearby restaurant. She returned to Harry's room a half hour later and he looked moderately better.

"Well, I see you drank the coffee. I have some medicine to help. Not as good as a potion, but it's what we have. Food should help to."

"Thanks. You shouldn't have gone to the trouble."

"Just stop with the nonsense Harry. We need to talk, but food first."

Harry took two pills and then they sat and ate quietly. Once the food was demolished, Hermione gathered the trash and then went to sit across from Harry.

"Alright, are you able to talk now?"

"I guess. I'm still fuzzy, but I feel a bit better."

"Good. Now what the hell are you doing here and why in the bloody hell did you run away?"

Harry's eyes grew wide.

"Hermione…you cursed!"

"Yeah well, I blame hormones and a stupid best friend."

Hermione was giving him the look that he knew all too well. It demanded an explanation and quickly, or else. Harry sighed and tried to straighten his head as he figured out how to explain everything.

"Hermione, you left in the middle of the night with no warning. And you left no trace of where you were going. We were all worried and it was so unlike you, we didn't know what was wrong. After a couple of days, the others figured you just needed your space and gave up. I couldn't though. I hired an investigator. He found your flight to DC and spent a few days looking around there, but he couldn't come up with anything. At that point I conceded since you obviously wanted to get lost. It hurt bad and I still worried, but I didn't know what else to do. So I poured myself into work. I probably drank a bit much too. I spent the months thinking and trying to sort my feelings…um…look this part is bloody difficult, but I've come this far."

Harry paused for a full minute as he struggled.

"I came to the realization that part of the reason I was so upset and it hurt so bad is that I hadn't been truthful with myself. You're my best friend Hermione, but I also have deeper feelings for you. There, I said it. Anyway, once five months had gone by I had enough and decided to start looking for you again. And once I find you, you're perfectly fine and happy and have started a new life. It hurts, but I'll accept it as long as you're happy and he's good to you. That's why I ran, I don't want to mess anything up for you and insert myself into your new life."

Harry stopped then and collapsed backward in the chair, looking pained as he stared at the floor. Hermione took a few minutes to absorb everything. Harry had deeper feelings for her? And what did he mean about a new life? After sorting her raging thoughts and emotions, she knew she had to respond.

"Harry, look at me. I'm sorry you were hurt and upset. What did you mean by deeper feelings? You and Ginny are so happy together."

Harry snorted.

"Hardly. We broke up a couple of months ago. As soon as she turned seventeen, she told her parents she wasn't going back to school and tried out for several Quidditch teams. That wasn't why we broke up, but it contributed to both of us eventually figuring out that we'd both changed. I care about her, but we've moved on. She plays for the Tornados now and is dating this gorgeous bloke who's nearly ten years older than her. And what did I mean…alright, now's not the time to lose my nerve. Hermione, I fell in love with you a long time ago. I don't know exactly when. I was stupid not to realize, but I haven't known a lot of love. I know now that what I felt for Ginny wasn't anywhere what I feel for you. But I won't interfere. It won't be easy, but as long as you're happy, I will try to be too."

Hermione looked into his beautiful eyes that were filled with so much pain. Her stomach was twisted and she felt like she was on overload. She had quietly wished to hear those words for years, but this was not the situation she had dreamed of. A few tears escaped and she went to get a Kleenex from the bathroom and tried to collect herself. When she returned to the room, Harry was back to staring at the floor.

"Harry, do you really mean that? You really feel that way about me?"

"Yes. Certainly took me long enough. I probably should have realized four or five years ago. I'm sorry to only be telling you now that it's too late."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're here in Phoenix, far from England and you've found someone and now and you're having a baby. I'm happy for you, but I'm kicking myself."

Hermione shook her head. Everything was starting to make sense.

"Harry, look at me. There is no 'someone'. I'm not dating anyone and I haven't since Ron. Although Ron and I didn't really date, more just tried to be something more for a few weeks. You ran away because you saw I was pregnant and assumed that I was with someone?"

"Well, um, yeah. That's usually how it works."

"Do you have any idea how far along this pregnancy is?"

"Not really. I mean you're obvious, so a few months maybe? I haven't known a lot of pregnant women."

"Ha! At a few months I could still hide my belly with the right clothes. Harry, I'm almost seven months."

"What? Wait…seven…but that's about the time of the battle."

"A day or so before actually."

"Ron!"

Hermione held back a laugh and shook her head.

"No, not Ron. You were there, you know what it was like after he returned to us and I finally forgave him. We tried it for a while, but it just wasn't right. Remember the last night at Shell Cottage? Ron and I argued over something stupid. I think he left his muddy trainers by the door without cleaning up. Anyway, I was angry at him and the person I really wanted to pay attention to me was moping over a map. I went for a walk on the beach and then sat down to watch the moon on the water and think. George was out as well and sat down and we talked. He realized that things were getting bad and knew that with the large number of Weasleys involved, there was a high likelihood they wouldn't all make it out of the war. We both needed a friend and then it turned into more. The three of us were going to break into Gringotts the next day and I fully expected that one or more of us would die. I had never been with a man and decided I wanted the experience. I didn't find out about the consequences until weeks later."

Harry stared at her, his mind thrown back to the last days before the battle. Then he settled on something that she had said.

"You said the person you wanted to pay attention to you was moping over a map. You mean me?"

"Yes. Look Harry, I fell in love with you probably second or third year, but didn't realize it until later. But you and Ginny seemed perfect together and everyone expected Ron and I to get together…"

Hermione's last words trailed off as she tried to hold herself together. Harry got up and went over to pull her up out of the chair. He wrapped his arms around her as her tears hit his shoulder. It felt so good to hold her and they stayed that way for long minutes. As she regained control and pulled back a bit, he looked into her beautiful chocolate eyes and couldn't help himself as he leaned down and lightly kissed her. He was ready to pull back, but she pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. Once they both pulled back slightly, Harry couldn't help his goofy grin.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time. I almost did a couple of times during the hunt."

"Yes, I know. I was waiting for you to."

"But I thought you and Ron had feelings and I didn't want to move in on my mate's girl."

"And I didn't want to take you from Ginny."

"I guess we're both a bit slow, huh?"

Harry chuckled and nodded. He pulled Hermione with him as he went to sit down again and pulled her into his lap.

"So, you know when you got pregnant for sure? You didn't use protection? When did you find out?"

"Yes, I'm sure. That is the only time I've ever had sex. And I'm sure it will surprise you, but even I have moments where the situation takes control and I forget things. I realized after, but thought it was still a couple of days too early in my cycle. And my mum took three years to get pregnant with me and was never able to have more kids after. I guess I didn't inherit those genes. Anyway, I found out in Australia. Once I realized I was late, I took three tests. All told me the same thing."

"So your parents know? You knew when you came back? Why didn't you say anything?"

"No, I haven't told my parents. We had barely started to repair our relationship and I was still in a bit of denial. I had planned on telling George when I came back, but then I saw how well he was doing and he and Angie were happy. He was finally starting to heal. I couldn't do it to him. That…that's why I left. I still wasn't completely accepting and I thought I wanted to give the baby up for adoption. I had a job offer in my letters and figured I'd take it and stay away until the baby was born, then I could return and ask forgiveness and no one would have to know."

"Hermione! George deserves to know. Yes, he and Angie are doing well, but this happened before they were together. You know he will support you. You said you're not keeping it?"

"Well, I was planning on adoption, but not anymore. Harry, I've listened to my baby's heartbeat, seen an ultrasound where I could count the baby's fingers. I…I can't give my baby to someone else. I didn't think I'd get attached. And my hormones are wreaking havoc with my emotions!"

Hermione began crying again and Harry just held her and stroked her hair until she calmed.

"So, what are your plans now Hermione? Whatever you want, I'll support you. I do think George deserves to know."

"Yes, I know. And I know I should have told him before. I've made a real mess of everything. I honestly haven't planned much. I'm surprised that you seem more concerned with George knowing than the fact that he and I were together."

"Well, it is a bit of a shock, but I understand. Those last days at the cottage were the worst with the tension. And I can't say that Ginny and I were completely innocent. Alright, we're being completely honest here. I had planned on waiting for Ginny until she was seventeen, but she refused. We started sleeping with each other at the beginning of June. I know I shouldn't have. There's no rule book on how we deal with all this mess. I was so focused on the horcruxes and defeating Voldemort, I never gave much thought to after. Oh, when I was younger, I had dreams of being an Auror, but I've fought enough. So no, I'm hardly one to be judging."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"My businesses are fairly stable for now. I wasn't sure how long it would take me to find you. If you'll have me, I want to stay here and support you, whatever you decide. Do you have plans?"

"Well, my project has a couple of weeks left to run. Some people have already left, but the runes we are working with are being slow to charge. I'll explain more later. Then I suppose I should return home and face reality. Molly will hate me."

"No she won't. Just wait until she sees her grandbaby. We might have to deflect wedding plans, but it's not her business anyway."

"Right, this is Molly Weasley."

"So, tell me about what you've been doing here in Phoenix, about this project of yours?"

"Well, actually it's in Sedona, about an hour north…"

Hermione spent the next ten minutes giving Harry a general overview of the different facets of the project. She remained curled up on his lap and felt quite content. He asked a few questions as she talked and seemed genuinely interested, looking at her with a bit of awe.

"Well Hermione, I'm not surprised you've found success. I'm glad it's been going well for you. I understand you need to finish, but I don't want to leave you. Maybe I'll come up there and find a place. Would that be alright?"

"Um sure Harry, if you want. Do you want to try to be more than friends?"

"Damn, I never really asked. I completely suck at this. Hermione Granger, I love you, will you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione gave him a slight smile and then a quick peck before answering.

"Yes. Let's make a promise though that we talk before running?"

Harry nodded and then he kissed her again. The kiss developed into their first full snog. They pulled away, breathless and grinned at each other.

"Do you mind if I stay here tonight Harry? Just sleeping. I need to call my project lead tomorrow and let him know I'll be late. I had a checkup this afternoon that I missed and I want to try to get in tomorrow morning. I'm due for another ultrasound."

Harry's eyes got wide and he grinned.

"An ultrasound? Like a baby picture? Sure you can stay."

"Yes, a baby picture. Do you want to come along?"

"If you want me to, then I'd be happy to. Do you know what you're having? Do you want to know?"

"I find out tomorrow."

Harry grinned and seemed positively giddy. Hermione looked at him and felt a sense of peace that she hadn't felt in months. She hadn't realized how much she missed him and how much she needed him. Their talk had gone longer than she expected and she was feeling tired and drained. She commandeered a shirt of Harry's and then headed for the bathroom. Once she showered, she dressed in just knickers and the shirt, which came to mid-thigh. She stepped out into the room and Harry looked up and smiled at her.

"Damn. I never knew that shirt could look so good."

Hermione shook her head at him and went to the bed. She sat down first and moaned loudly.

"Hermione? Is something wrong?"

Harry looked panicked and had crossed the room in a single stride.

"Harry, please do not start freaking out with every little noise I make. I've been pregnant and by myself for months without a problem. My feet are aching is all. They've been swelling some."

"Oh well, how about a foot massage then? Hold on a sec. Go ahead and get comfortable."

Harry ran toward the bathroom as Hermione leaned back in the bed and swung her feet up onto a pillow. When he returned, Harry was carrying a small bottle.

"The hotel provides lotion with the bath stuff. I used the shampoo, but I don't use this stuff usually. I've never done this now, so let me know if I do alright."

Harry perched on the end of the bed and took a small bit of lotion as he began to rub her feet. Thinking that magic may help, he consciously called forth a bit and let it leak out of his hands. He couldn't direct it into a spell without a wand, but he hoped it would help. As he worked, Hermione relaxed with a softer moan.

"Alright Harry, you've been my boyfriend for what? An hour? And you're already going for the best boyfriend award. This is exactly what I needed. Ooh, wow. Okay, I know there are a lot of reflex points in the feet and it must be true because the baby is seriously awake now."

"Really? You can feel it? Damn, I hate calling the baby an it."

"Yes, come here."

Harry crawled up the bed and Hermione took his hand and put it on her belly as the baby flipped and gave a good kick. The look on his face was priceless. She hadn't seen his goofy grin in too long and it warmed her.

"Wow, that…that's amazing. Does it hurt?"

"Sometimes, if I get kicked in a bad spot. It's mostly uncomfortable. And there's no way I can sleep through it. Don't worry though, it'll calm down soon."

Harry smiled and leaned over to kiss her before returning to his task. Once the foot massage was done, he went to get ready for bed while Hermione had a discussion with her child about going to sleep as well. Eventually the movements calmed. Harry returned to the bed and gave her one more kiss before turning out the light.

o-o-o-o-o

 ***Going to answer the question preemptively. The book Harry is reading is _Eon_ by Greg Bear. One of my all time faves and one of the best hard sci-fi books ever.**


	7. Sedona

**Here's an early posting. Happy Thanksgiving to all my fellow Americans!**

o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 7 – Sedona

Harry woke the next morning and took a moment to remember where he was. Then he realized he was curled against Hermione and smiled. The previous day had been the proverbial rollercoaster, and he could barely believe where he now was. As he gradually woke and ran a self-assessment, he held back a groan at the remainder of his headache. Then he realized another problem that was normal for the morning and began to roll away from Hermione.

"Don't move Harry. I don't mind."

"I'm sorry. It's just because it's morning…well not just because…"

Hermione rolled over with a bit of effort and smiled at him.

"I understand Harry. Now, as much as I would love to have a lie in, I need to make some phone calls."

Harry nodded and then watched as she crossed the room to the phone. Her first call was to Frank to ask for a half day off for personal business, which he readily granted. Then she called the clinic and made a new appointment for that morning.

Since Hermione had showered the night before, Harry took a turn in the bathroom while Hermione put her previous day's clothes back on. Before long they were both ready and Harry had his small bag packed. He checked out quickly and then they went to the pancake house next door. As Hermione devoured a large stack of banana nut pancakes, Harry's eyes got wide. She was definitely eating for two. Once breakfast was done, they drove the short distance to the clinic where she had been getting her checkups.

When they arrived, Harry turned to Hermione to confirm she was alright.

"Hermione, I know you've been doing this on your own. I'd love to come along, but if you don't want me to, I'll understand."

"No Harry, having some support would be great. I may not want to admit it, but being alone through this hasn't been easy."

Harry nodded and gave her a quick kiss as they walked into the clinic together. Her appointment was with her usual nurse, June, who was surprised to see Harry accompanying her, but happily welcomed him. She took all the usual measurements and talked with Hermione for a few minutes before the tech came in to start the scan. The heartbeat sounded through the room first and Harry grinned like a fool. When the actual images came up on the monitor, the grin fled as he stared slack-jawed. Hermione looked up and smiled at him as she squeezed his hand.

"Pretty amazing, huh?"

Harry nodded, still unable to speak.

"Do you want to know what you're having?"

Hermione looked at the tech and eagerly nodded.

"It's a girl. She's turned perfectly. No boy plumbing there."

"A girl…"

They were the first words that Harry had uttered in the past few minutes and he was back to grinning. Hermione herself was thrilled. Now she could talk to the baby more directly. Harry was still squeezing her hand and she was glad he was there. She had tried to be independent, but she realized now how much she had missed having support. The tech printed off a couple of pictures and declared that everything looked fine. Several minutes later, they were done and leaving the clinic.

"So Hermione, are you happy it's a girl?"

They climbed in the Jeep and then Hermione answered.

"Yes. I think being a single mother to a girl will be easier. Although I'd be happy either way. And I have a girl's name picked out. I had several boys names, but hadn't decided yet."

"So? Are you going to tell me?"

Hermione laughed.

"I decided I wanted a name that reflected both her heritages. My name comes from Shakespeare and is not a name found anywhere in wizarding history, but I also want to reflect the magic side of her heritage. So, I chose Juliet Callidora. The name Callidora actually comes from a couple of centuries back in the Weasley lineage. I saw it once on a family tree Molly showed me and loved the name. It's a bit of a mouthful though, which I don't want her to deal with the way I've had to, so I decided to use it for the middle."

"Excellent. I like it. By the way, do you know if she's magical? Can you tell yet?"

"Well, there's no exact way to know. My magic has been thrown off for several months now. Everything I've read says that doesn't happen unless the baby is magical. It's our two magics fighting each other."

Hermione drove on out of the city, heading north to Sedona and Harry enjoyed being able to talk with his best friend again. The scenery was also dramatic and the time went by quickly. As the first signs for Sedona started, Harry turned the subject to more practical matters.

"Hermione, I know you need to stop at your apartment and then get to work. Is there a hotel nearby for me? I'd like to stay close."

"Well, there is one not too far. But you're welcome to stay with me Harry. The apartment isn't big, but we lived in a tent together and it won't be for long."

"Um alright. If you're okay with it."

"Harry, look, yes our status has changed, but you're still my best friend. You're staying with me. Now, this is my exit."

They left the freeway and soon reached Hermione's neighborhood. She pointed out a couple of places and then pulled up to the apartment. Once they were inside, Harry looked around. The place may have been bigger than the tent, but not by much. Hermione went to change so that she wouldn't be wearing the same outfit as her colleagues had seen her in the day before. Once she returned to the living room, Harry pulled her into a hug.

"You look beautiful. I love you."

"I love you too Harry. Gods, I missed you so much."

They stood there for a few minutes holding each other. Then they started kissing and Hermione had to quickly pull back. Her pregnancy hormones seemed to be tuned to Harry and were driving her batty.

"I guess we should get some lunch. Harry, if you want, why don't you come to the lab with me? The field work was this morning. I can show you a bit of what I've been working on."

"Sure. That would be great."

They had a lunch of burgers at a nearby restaurant and then drove back to the school, leaving the Jeep in the lot next to the department. Hermione led Harry in and was happy to see Frank immediately. He looked at her first and then his eyes flicked to Harry. She saw the recognition hit him and he seemed stunned.

"Hi Frank. I'm here. Thanks for giving me the morning off. I see you recognize my friend. Harry, this is our project lead, Frank Jennings. Frank, obviously you know Harry. I hope you don't mind, I brought him by for the afternoon to see a bit of what I'm working on."

"Yes indeed. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter, and you're welcome of course. No worries about this morning Hermione. That is the first time off you've taken since you started. I didn't know that Mr. Potter was going to be visiting you."

"I didn't either Frank. It's a long story and it's been a long couple of days. And I can tell you on Harry's behalf that he prefers just Harry."

"Yes please."

"Very well. Harry, please come this way and we'll show you a bit of the research. We're actually down on people now as the project is concluding. Our magical creature experts left about three weeks ago and the healers finished last week."

They reached the lab and Frank and Hermione both began to show Harry around. Then a couple of people looked up and realized who was visiting. Soon everyone in the department had gathered around to greet him. Harry still hated the notoriety, but these were Hermione's colleagues and he did his best to be gracious. Once everyone calmed down, his tour continued. It was amazing the scope of the research they were doing and most of it boggled him. They ended in the corner where Hermione and her team were carving a special set of rune stones to use near the vortices. The rune set was a unique combination that they hoped would harness the earth's energy without potential loss. Harry sat back on a stool and watched the team work for the next couple of hours.

When the team wrapped their work for the day, Hermione borrowed the Jeep again and Harry happily agreed to a tour around town. She drove first to Bell Rock, the easiest vortex to reach. As soon as they arrived, Harry did feel something strange. He couldn't quite define it, but when he quietly cast a spell, his magic flared until he brought himself under control. It was most interesting. They stayed for a few minutes and then drove out near the airport to the airport vortex. They had a bit of a walk from the parking area, but nothing too strenuous. Not far into the walk, Harry began to feel the same pull as he had at the other site, although it felt a bit different. He didn't have much time to analyze the feelings, but he could definitely understand why so much research was focused in the area. Once they reached the top of a small hill, a full view of Sedona was laid out before them with the sun beginning to set. Harry had never seen landscapes like those in Arizona and was truly amazed. Hermione leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her as they took in the view.

Once they left the airport vortex, Hermione drove back into town and showed Harry around a bit. She made sure to cover the practical places he would need to know like the grocery, as well as the small stretch of the old downtown area, which had been revitalized. The buildings were an interesting mix of stone and adobe with a bit of the hint of the old west in a few of them. They stopped for dinner and were lucky to get a table near a window as they watched the sun finish setting in brilliant hues of orange and red.

The next day was Friday and Hermione headed off to work as usual, leaving Harry to have a lie in. He met her and several others for lunch as they had arranged and then went to the grocery. Later that night he treated Hermione and made her dinner, which they took out to the picnic tables that were shared by the apartment complex.

That weekend saw them taking a couple of trips into the surrounding countryside. Saturday saw them taking a trip to the Honanki Heritage Site, which was a fascinating history lesson that Harry had never had a clue about. Then they went to Sycamore Canyon. On Sunday they stopped at the Fort Verde Historical Site and then went on to Montezuma's Well and Montezuma's Castle. The cliff dwellings were truly mind boggling and Harry was glad that he had the chance to visit so many amazing places. He made himself a vow to travel more and explore the world that he knew so little about.

The weekend also gave the old friends concentrated time together to talk and explore their new relationship. While both had found it difficult to confess their feelings, now that they had, the rest flowed easily. They were best friends and the ease between them reestablished immediately. Within just a couple of days, Harry understood much better that he and Ginny truly would never have worked. While he and Hermione enjoyed time out exploring, they also enjoyed quiet time back at the apartment. They never had to force interaction, just being together quietly was enough. When they slept at night, Harry happily curled himself around Hermione and she had to admit that she slept better with his arm around her. Even baby Juliet seemed to calm from her nighttime exercises quicker when Harry embraced her. He still woke up with his usual morning wood, but it wasn't mentioned after that first morning. Their relationship was still developing and neither felt pressured to move further immediately.

On Saturday night, Harry sat nearby while Hermione summoned the courage to do something that she knew was overdue. They had talked about it a bit and his support finally allowed her to make a call to her parents. It was early afternoon on Sunday in Brisbane when her mum picked up. They chatted for a few minutes and Hermione was glad that a bit of ease had returned to their conversations. Jean Granger was quite astute though and knew her daughter well enough to tell that something was wrong. A few minutes into the call, Hermione asked her mum to get her dad on the phone as well and delivered the news about her impending arrival. They were both surprised and a bit upset at first. Then when they found out how far along she was, it only became worse. Once again she was keeping secrets. Hermione choked back tears as she answered their questions about the father. Then she explained about Harry's arrival and the fact that they were dating. She didn't mention that Harry was staying with her, but her parents were already on overload. She agreed to give them time and call again in a week. When she hung up, she sunk back into Harry's chest and cried softly. He held her for a long while until she felt ready to speak.

"I knew it would be hard. I really should have told them sooner. I don't know if our relationship will ever be repaired now."

"Think positive Hermione. Give it time and keep trying."

She nodded and they sat in quiet contemplation for a while longer before deciding to turn in for the night.

That night as they lay in bed cuddling, Hermione and Harry talked more in depth about the near future. Harry had been wondering what the plans were, but knew that she would bring it up when she was ready.

"Harry, these next couple of weeks are going to be fairly boring for you. The project is almost done, but I'm going to be busy with the team wrapping it up."

"I'll be fine Hermione. I may take a trip into Phoenix mid-week sometime. I need to do some magical business. I should be able to handle it all via floo at the Department office there. And this place is so new and different, I'm sure I'll keep myself busy."

"Alright. I really am glad you're here. I was in denial about how lonely I was."

Hermione grew quiet and a few minutes passed before she spoke again.

"I guess I should start planning on what to do when I go home. I wouldn't exactly feel comfortable staying at the Burrow."

"Well, you're welcome to stay with me at Grimmauld. I know it's not the best, but I've done some redecorating. I was contemplating finding my own place, but there's not much need for better bachelor digs. It will give you some space."

"Thanks. I guess that will work. By the time we go back, I'll only have about eight weeks left. I should probably talk to George as soon as possible. Then of course the Weasleys."

"I'll be right beside you as much as you want."

"I…I don't know that I could do it otherwise. Maybe talk to George, but returning to the Burrow. That part scares me."

"So, how are we going to travel? Can you still portkey?"

"Yes. Pregnant women can portkey until the last month unless there are complications. I may ask for a bit longer layover in between. The portkey out was difficult and my stomach has been a bit rebellious lately. By the end of this week, I should know the actual date we're finishing the project and we can arrange for the portkey then. Neither one of us has much to travel with, so there's not much else to arrange."

Harry gave a brief nod of acknowledgement, turning to look in her eyes. He went to kiss her goodnight and the kiss turned into more than he planned as she seemed hungry for him. As they snogged, his hands drifted and he caught himself, pulling back suddenly. Hermione grabbed his hand and placed it back where he had been fondling her breast and he took the hint to continue. When she began to moan, he almost came undone and pulled himself away forcefully. He saw a bit of hurt cross her face and put a hand to her cheek.

"I love you Hermione, but I need to control myself. I'm too happy to risk messing this up."

"I was fine Harry, but I suppose it is late and I have to work in the morning. Good night."

Harry ran a hand through her hair, turned the light out and then snuggled closer as they fell asleep.

Despite his reassurance, over the next couple of days Harry did grow bored. He wandered the town and then around the college, but Sedona wasn't that big. Each day he counted the hours until Hermione would be home and he enjoyed putting the time into cooking her dinner each night, although his creativity was limited by a small kitchen with scant supplies. On Wednesday, he took her directions to the bus station and took a trip into Phoenix. He went to the Department office and used the floo there to contact some business associates. All was fine and he gave a few instructions to keep things running for a bit longer. Once his business was done, he looked around downtown Phoenix a bit and then caught the bus back to Sedona.

The weekend arrived and Hermione was stressed and ready for a break. The project was nearly complete, with only the last papers to be finished. In the past she might have been tempted to work longer and try to finish sooner, but now she looked forward to spending time with Harry. One place they both wanted to see was the Grand Canyon. Despite the months she had been in Arizona, Hermione had yet to make it there. So they decided to make a weekend out of it and drove the short distance to Flagstaff, where they looked around for a few hours. Then they drove on up to the Grand Canyon, arriving mid-afternoon and checking in to a luxurious hotel that Harry insisted on splurging for. They then walked to the visitor center and took one of the gentler trails to check out some of the awe inspiring views.

As the sun began to set, Harry had another surprise as he led them to a small group of buildings a short ways from the visitor center. As they rounded the building, Hermione saw the helicopter for the first time and turned to grin at Harry. The sunset helicopter tour over the canyon was a memory she would treasure for a lifetime, and Hermione wrapped her arm around Harry, feeling happier than she had in longer than she could remember. That night they had dinner in the hotel's acclaimed restaurant before returning to their suite late in the evening. As Harry turned toward the bathroom to get ready for bed, Hermione took him by the hand and pulled him close. She started kissing him and soon they were snogging as both let their hands wander. Then she pulled back just a bit.

"Harry, I want you. I know you've been holding back and being a gentleman, but I can't wait any longer."

Harry grinned and said nothing as he pulled her back to him and moved his kisses from her mouth down to her neck, where he sucked lightly, causing her to moan. He began to remove her blouse as she pulled his own shirt off. When he discarded her bra, Harry was amazed at the fullness of her breasts. They were a bit sensitive, but his light licks and fondlings met with grateful moans. Soon they both were fully undressed and Harry stepped back to marvel at her.

"Hermione, gods you're gorgeous. I want you so damn bad. Are you sure this won't hurt the baby?"

"Really? I'm huge. And no, the baby will be fine. We may need to position a bit differently, but I'm sure you can be creative."

Harry growled at that and soon began to show her how beautiful she was. He lowered her back carefully onto the bed to sit and then dropped down to his knees. Pulling her thighs apart more, he dove into her and began to eat her out with abandon. She quickly fell back on the bed with her legs hanging off as her hands clutched at his hair and she began to tremble and call to him. As she grew louder, Harry looked over at where his pants had fallen and reached to grab his wand. He cast a quick silencing charm and then returned to his work. It didn't take long before she was keening as her body seized and he found himself clamped between her legs. He kept working her through her orgasm, causing her to come a second time. When she finally relaxed and he stood up, she was glowing and looked wonderfully content.

"Bloody hell Harry. That was…wow. So much better than helping myself."

"Really? You…?"

"Yes Harry. Do you have any idea how horny pregnancy hormones make a woman? I've been quite restrained and haven't jumped you yet."

"Well, you know I wouldn't have minded."

Harry gave her a naughty look and then his lips were on hers as he kissed her while moving her onto the bed completely. He was hovering over her and painfully ready, but waiting for her. She soon resolved any doubt when she grabbed his cock and moaned in his mouth.

"Harry…in me…now…"

Harry kissed her hard and happily complied as he pushed into her tight, wet, heat. Her belly made it a bit difficult, but when he pulled sideways a bit, he felt himself sink in more. Their eyes met and he began to stroke her with slow deliberation. He was finally in the person he loved more than anything and he would remember this night forever. They made love for many long minutes, lavishing kisses as each met the other in a delicious rhythm. As they approached their peaks, Harry needed her more and sat back as he pulled her legs up. She took the hint and wrapped her legs tight around him as he picked up his speed at her insistence. They locked eyes as he gave one last, hard push and she came undone and called his name seconds before he released and filled her. His cock continued pulsing as he gave a couple more short strokes and felt his orgasm increase as he finally gave in and collapsed, calling her name. As each came down from their climaxes, he rolled to the side and pulled her close as they stared into each other's eyes and whispered their love.

They stayed that way for long minutes before small kisses developed into more and Harry groaned as he felt himself harden again. Never with Ginny had he recovered so fast, but he wasn't complaining when Hermione realized and rolled him onto his back. When she lowered herself onto him and he watched as he entered her, he was surprised he didn't come again right then. She soon set a deliberate, rolling pace as he grabbed her hips and met her rhythm. Their second time took a bit longer, but was no less spectacular when she came and then he joined her a minute later. When she laid back at his side, she was panting, sweaty, and gorgeous as he pulled her close and they let sleep claim them.

The next morning saw the lovers waking together and joining once again before hunger overrode other desires. They ordered room service and then lay in each other's arms and talked until the food arrived. They ate breakfast dressed only in bath robes and stretched the meal long as they fed each other. After, they agreed on a shower, but then they started kissing and soon found themselves back in bed for another round of loving. The shower after took a while, as each orally pleasured the other. Shower sex would have been fun, but not as easy with Hermione's condition. They finally managed to get clean and dressed shortly before the mandatory checkout at eleven.

Leaving the hotel, they turned back to the canyon and went to a different viewpoint. They picked another trail and hiked a short distance before returning to the Jeep and then driving the two hours back to Sedona. The weekend had been a delightful respite from the last days of Hermione's project and she was relaxed and ready when Monday morning arrived.

When Hermione returned home on Tuesday night a couple of days later, she practically skipped into the apartment. Harry looked up from his book and grinned at her.

"Tomorrow's it Harry! We only need a few more hours to complete the last pages and charts, and the project will be wrapped. Frank is throwing a celebration tomorrow night at the Roadhouse. A bunch of the team who have left already are coming back and everyone's invited to bring a partner if they wish."

"Excellent. Congratulations love."

Harry pulled her close and kissed her thoroughly. She was ready to drag him to the bedroom when the oven timer went off and announced that his casserole was ready. Over dinner she spoke excitedly about the project. Harry asked an occasional question, although he honestly only understood about half of what she was talking about. He was fine to simply watch his beautiful girlfriend light up as she discussed her work.

After dinner, Hermione kept her promise and called her parents back for the first time since she had delivered her news. They were happy to hear about the project, but of course understood very little about it. They still weren't happy with the pregnancy and the fact that she was planning on being a single mum, but had come to a tentative acceptance and wanted to see their granddaughter when she arrived. That request was a bit surprising and Hermione started to hope that the relationship might not be completely irretrievable. After talking with her parents, Hermione curled up with Harry to watch some telly. Then they retired to the bedroom and engaged in private celebrations.

Harry was at the apartment as usual the next day when Hermione returned just before lunch. The last of the paper was complete and she had the rest of the day off before meeting everyone at the restaurant for that night's celebration. Harry was thrilled to have his dull day interrupted and they walked to a nearby Mexican restaurant for lunch. That afternoon they both indulged in a luxurious afternoon nap.

The celebration that night was great fun with the large group taking up half of the popular restaurant and tavern on the south side of town. Those who had finished their parts of the project early and had left before Harry arrived were thrilled to meet the famous war hero. Frank footed the bill using project funds and everyone enjoyed the excellent food and plenty of alcohol. By the end of the evening, Hermione found herself as one of the designated drivers taking everyone to their separate homes and hotels.

Frank had offered the apartment to Hermione for another week, but she and Harry both decided to catch the bus back to Phoenix. With the project ending a couple of days sooner than planned, a portkey hadn't been arranged, but they figured they could stay in the city if needed. As it turned out, Harry's fame and a sizeable amount of money expedited their portkey request. At two in the afternoon, they winked out of Phoenix, arriving in New York a few minutes later. At Hermione's request, they waited a full two hours before catching their second portkey back to London at seven in the evening. When they arrived at the Ministry, it was just after midnight. The late hour meant that only a couple of staff were on hand and there were no crowds to gawk at them, which suited them just fine. Once they were cleared through customs, Harry side along apparated them to Grimmauld at Hermione's request. Her magic had been more off lately and she was tired, so she was happy to give him control and avoid a splinching.


	8. Confessions

Chapter 8 – Confessions

The next morning Hermione woke and was momentarily disoriented. As her eyes focused and she looked around the room decorated in blues and greens with stately mahogany furniture, she remembered that she was in Harry's bedroom in Grimmauld. Or their bedroom as he had made a point of telling her the night before, although it definitely had a very masculine feel. The decor wasn't bad though and she really didn't think she'd ever want to sleep without Harry wrapped around her. It was amazing how far they'd come in a couple of short weeks. Of course, they'd been friends for eight years. While the sex was great, it was the simpler intimate moments she truly adored. He gave her a sense of peace that no one else could. They both had been too stupid for too long about admitting their feelings. Now that she was more awake, she felt the usual very necessary need for the loo and slowly lifted Harry's arm off of her and rolled off the bed. Each day seemed to get gradually more difficult to move and she couldn't believe she still had almost two months to go.

Although she had tried to exit quietly, the movement roused Harry and he was sitting on the edge of the bed when she left the loo. She came over and gave him a kiss and then he took his own trip before they headed downstairs to fix a simple breakfast together.

As they ate, they talked about plans and of course the main topic was how to tell George the news. Hermione knew she really couldn't put it off any longer. At least she had Harry by her side. Eventually she agreed to Harry's plan and he went to place a call to the shop. The first person to appear when his head arrived in the floo was Ron, who went to fetch George, thinking that Harry most likely had business to discuss. George appeared not more than a minute later.

"Harry! You're back! How'd the business trip go?"

"The trip went well. I was wondering George, do you and Angie have plans tonight?"

"I don't think so, but hold on."

George disappeared for a half minute and Harry figured he was checking with Angie. He reappeared and shook his head.

"No, no plans tonight. What's up?"

"I've got a surprise for you. How about dinner at Francisco's at seven?"

"Ooh okay, sure. I'm intrigued. Want me to make reservations?"

"No, I'll do it. I can get last minute reservations easier."

"Too true Mister World Savior. Alright, Angie and I will be there at seven."

Harry pulled his head out of the floo and Hermione was waiting on the side. She was chewing her lip nervously and he went to give her a hug.

"Well, dinner is all set. What are your plans for the day? I need to go shopping. As you saw, the cupboard is pitifully bare. I don't miss Kreacher's surliness, but I do miss having help around here. I think I need to hire someone."

"Why don't you go shopping? I think I need to keep a low profile until I see the Weasleys and our friends. The last thing I need is for a reporter from the Prophet to snap my picture and broadcast my impending arrival before I talk to everyone. I think I'm going to do some studying. I've been thinking about my plans for the past couple of months. Back in school I planned on becoming a solicitor and fighting for creature rights. After working on the project though, I've discovered new facets to research. I know I could pass my Runes NEWT easily. Maybe a couple of others. Just because I never went back to school, doesn't mean I didn't plan on taking the tests. I've got enough money to live on for a few months and no one is going to hire someone as pregnant as I am. I think I want to take the time and prepare for NEWT testing. After that I may look into what a Runes mastery entails."

"Well that sounds good. And you know you don't have to worry about the money. Anyway, in a few months we have the anniversary and awards ceremony. The Order of Merlin first class comes with 5,000 galleons. That alone would be enough to last a year or more if you don't spend too lavishly."

"Yes, I hadn't thought about that money. I can't believe Kingsley is so insistent on the awards. The anniversary is not really a day I want to celebrate."

"I know, me either, but he convinced me that we all need closure. The public wanted to pin awards on us immediately after the battle. He gave us a year off. Anyway, like I said, don't worry about the money. I think your plan sounds great, although I doubt you really need to study much to pass all the NEWTs. Yes, I know you want to argue that, but let's not. If studying makes you happy, then good. We're all still figuring out what to do now. I mean, you're twenty and I'm nineteen. We have the time. I surprised myself at how much I enjoy business. I knew I wanted to be done fighting and it seemed like a good alternative for a while, but I've learned a lot about myself. The dreams of adulthood are different than those we had as children. Damn, I'm getting philosophical, sorry. You enjoy your studying. Do you want me to pick up anything while I'm out?"

"No, I think I'm good for now. And I understand what you're saying about dreams being different now. I will try not to worry so much."

"Good. You need to take it easy and grow a healthy baby."

Harry kissed her deeply and Hermione pulled him closer. She loved this man more than she ever wanted to admit. He was right, she would try to calm down and take her time. She was only twenty.

Harry left not long after to run a couple of errands and stop at Gringotts to check on some business details. Hermione took her Transfiguration books to the library and settled back on a comfortable chaise to read. She was soon engrossed and didn't realize how much time had passed until she heard Harry arrive home. Setting her book aside, she stepped out to the hall to greet him.

"Hi my love. I brought home fish and chips for lunch. Hope that was okay."

"Gods yes! Ooh, British fish and chips, yes!"

Hermione pounced on him and took the large bag quickly as Harry chuckled, happy that he'd selected well. They ate casually at the table in the kitchen while he talked a bit about his businesses. After lunch, Hermione started yawning and conceded to a nap. Harry meanwhile caught up on some paperwork. Around five, Hermione's otter patronus gamboled into the room to deliver a message.

"I'm going to take a shower before dinner tonight. You're welcome to join…"

The otter dissipated as Harry shot out of his seat and bounded up the stairs. He stripped as he approached the bathroom. When he stepped in, Hermione had her naked backside to him, eliciting an immediate groan that caused her to turn around.

"Oh, so I see you got my message."

Harry growled and took one large step across the room to her. He pulled her tight into his arms and claimed her lips. He was hard and ready and so was she as they groped and ground against each other. Looking for a way to help things out even with her belly, Harry had an idea and pulled her over toward the sinks. Then he lifted her up and sat her on the edge. She was perfectly positioned as he thrust into her in one quick movement, causing her to squeal as she wrapped her legs around him. He briefly had a thought that he should slow down due to the baby, but then she growled at him when he tried, so he picked up the pace again. It was fast, rough and amazing as he plundered her and her panting was soon replaced by staccato screams as she came. When she clamped down on him, he pushed in a bit more and emptied himself as he called her name. They clung to each other for a few minutes as the steam from the shower mixed with the sweat of their exercises. When he slipped out and stepped back a bit, their mixed fluids dribbled out of her as he helped her off the counter.

"Gods, yes, that was exactly what I needed Harry. These stupid hormones."

"Well, I for one don't mind."

She laughed and lightly hit his chest as they stepped into the shower together. It took a while, but eventually they were both clean. Harry was surprised when he stepped back into the bedroom and found that it was already after six. He was ready before long and then sat down to watch as Hermione tried to decide what to wear.

"I suppose I shouldn't wear anything to hide myself. I have a dress that I got in a store in Phoenix, where is it…"

Hermione continued digging and then pulled out a dark blue dress made out of a stretch fabric. Harry looked at it and personally didn't think it would fit, but was smart enough not to say so.

"That's a nice color Hermione. Why don't you try it on so I can see? Have you worn it before?"

"Only in the store and that was a couple of months ago. The department had a fancy party when our first article was published. I thought I'd wear it then, but then I chickened out and opted for a shirt and skirt. Let me see how it does now."

To Harry's amazement, the dress stretched more than he expected and it did actually fit quite well. It had cap sleeves with a scoop neck that showed her expanded bust. Then it tucked in a bit before flaring out and hugging her belly, then flowed down to mid-thigh level. It showed all her curves quite wonderfully and Harry was grinning.

"I take it by the drool that you like it?"

"Uh huh."

"Hmm, loss of coherent speech as well. I guess I go with this. Definitely accents my condition. Let me see what I have to go with it now."

She ended up pairing the dress with a simple pair of wedges in silver with gold accents and then added a silver and gold necklace and earrings. She tamed her hair into waves and added a touch of makeup. When she stepped out of the bathroom, Harry's grin got even wider.

"Damn. You look amazing Hermione my love."

"Even though I'm huge?"

"Fuck yes. I thought I showed you that earlier. Want me to show you again?"

Harry had crossed the room and pulled her into his arms as he leered at her. She chuckled and pushed him back.

"Harry James, behave! We have reservations. Maybe later."

Harry nodded, not looking too happy, but accepting that. They went out to the backyard and Harry apparated them to Francisco's, one of the nicest restaurants in the wizarding world. They were about ten minutes early, which Harry had planned. When he had made the reservations earlier, he had specified one of the small, private rooms. It had taken a handful of galleons slipped to the manager, but it was worth it with their notoriety combined with the news that was going to be delivered. Hermione looked a bit surprised when she saw they had a private room, but then turned and whispered her thanks. Just the walk to the back of the room had elicited a few stares and whispers.

Their waiter took their drink orders and Harry thought it was a bit pretentious when his butterbeer arrived in a fancy glass, but he figured the place called for it. They talked for a few minutes as Harry tried to keep her distracted. About five minutes later, the front host guided George and Angie into the room. They both seemed stunned to see Hermione and then when she and Harry stood to greet them, both of their jaws hit the floor as they took in her figure. The host seemed to sense that it was a good time to leave and vanished silently. Harry decided he would take the lead.

"Hey George, hi Angie. Look who I found? I kind of fibbed about the trip. I wasn't sure I was going to find her and didn't want to get everyone's hopes up."

George seemed unable to speak for once, but Angie plunged forward, pulling Hermione into a hug.

"Wow Hermione, it's great to see you. You look fantastic. Obviously we have questions, but why don't we sit."

George took a moment, but then nodded and quickly caught up as he went to pull out Angie's chair. Once they were all seated, Hermione knew it was her turn.

"So, I'm sure you all are probably wondering where I've been. I just wrapped up a nearly six month project as a runes specialist looking into the effects of naturally occurring electromagnetic vortexes on rune clusters in Sedona, Arizona."

"Wow. That sounds impressive. Of course, I'm not surprised from you."

Angie was about to continue, when George found his voice.

"But why did you run? We were all bloody worried about you taking off like that!"

Hermione was surprised by the furor in George's voice as it wavered just a bit. It was obvious just how concerned he had been.

"Yes, I know now that it wasn't the best decision, but I've had months to think about it. I'm ready to tell my friends everything now, but it won't be easy. I found out I was pregnant when I was in Australia and I was still dealing with the news when I came back here. I was about five weeks along by that point. I'm now at just past 32 weeks."

"Wait, that means you got pregnant right around the battle…"

"Oh shit. I know why you called us first."

"Yes George. The baby is yours. Let me explain a bit more. I especially need to apologize to Angie. Angie, George and I were together once just before the battle. It happened at Shell Cottage. It was a desperate time with two friends who needed each other. When I came back from Australia, I fully planned to tell George, but then I saw the two of you together and the shop starting up again. Everything was going so well and George was finally starting to rebuild after losing Fred. I didn't want to destroy your life again."

Hermione paused and let the news sink in. Her stomach was churning and she was close to tears as Harry put an arm around her. Then Angie did something surprising as she came around the table and hugged Hermione. That started the tears that she had been barely holding back. Right then the door opened and a waiter was about to step in. He took one look at the room and delicately backed out. Angie went back to her seat and looked at Hermione directly across from her.

"Gods, Hermione, I'm so sorry you've gone through this alone. You should have said something. Look, George and I are in love, but I'm under no delusions. He's no saint and neither am I. He actually told me briefly about that night. Yes I was a bit surprised, but not overly so."

Angie seemed to be coping, but Hermione looked to George with fresh tears brimming. He let out a deep sigh and reached across the table to put his hand on her arm.

"Look Hermione, I'm in shock. I'm thrilled your back. I'm mad that you left and hid this, but I'm glad you told me now. I don't know, it's all a lot to take in."

"George, I need to tell you more. You may hate me after, but Harry and I've talked and I know we all need to stop running and hiding. When I left here for my job in Arizona my intention then was to stay away for a year, have the baby, put it up for adoption and then return and try to rebuild my life. That all changed as the pregnancy progressed and I heard the heartbeat and saw the first pictures of the baby. I couldn't give her up then."

"You were just going to go off and have my baby and pass it off to strangers in another country? Damn. Wait…you said she. It's a girl?"

"Yes, I found out a few weeks ago."

George was shaking and got up from the table to pace the small room. Harry was glad he had insisted on the private space as they watched a range of emotions cross his face. Eventually he returned to the table.

"Alright, I'll admit I'm definitely mad now, but I'll get over it. I suppose none of us were doing so well right after everything. Truthfully, I thought about heading for the continent and disappearing for a while. That was before Angie brought me around."

"Honestly, I don't think I could ever have actually given the baby up. I was still in a lot of denial. I know you must hate me…"

"No! Fuck, no! I don't hate you Hermione. I'm angry, confused, yes, but you're family. Even if you weren't having my baby, you and Harry were unofficially adopted into the family years ago. It will take some time to adjust, but I'm glad you're back now. Especially with Christmas only three weeks away. I can't believe you were dealing with everything on your own. Did you have friends, anything?"

"A few colleagues from work, but not really. Look George, you can be as involved as you wish, but I'm not requiring anything from you. I want to be the primary parent, but I would like her to know you at least."

"What? Of course. Look, I may still be a mess of emotions, but that's my daughter. I'm glad you came back before she was born. I'd like to be there."

George looked over at Angie and she smiled and nodded. Hermione was glad that George was accepting, but she felt for Angie the most.

"Angie, I'm sorry about this. I know it can't be easy for you."

"Well, no, but it's not horrible. After all the shite of the past couple of years, this is an amazing blessing. George and I are together now and this happened before we were together. Tell me something though, speaking of togetherness, Harry's had his arm around you most of this time."

Hermione blushed and nodded.

"Yes Angie, when Harry tracked me down in Phoenix it was a bit of a mess, but we finally confessed our feelings."

"Yes! I knew it! Honestly Harry, my sister's great and I know the two of you are good friends, but I never thought you were well matched."

Harry chuckled, glad that the room had lightened a bit.

"Well, it seems a lot of people had an idea well before the two of us were willing to admit it."

"Pfft, most of Gryffindor started betting on you two around fourth year. A few of the girls even had an argument one night in the dorm about trying to intervene."

"Well, I'm happy for you. So, what are the next steps with the baby Hermione? Do you have appointments or anything?"

"Not yet. I've been getting all my care in the muggle world. I need to get a healer to examine me. I'm fairly certain she's magical. My magic has been off for months. Oh, one other thing. Muggles have something called ultrasound. It's noninvasive and involves running a transducer over my stomach and sending sound waves into my womb. When the waves bounce back, it creates a picture of the baby. Nothing like a photograph, but it gives you an idea. Here's an ultrasound picture from a few weeks ago."

Hermione handed George the picture and Angie leaned in to look as well. They both looked awestruck. George ran a single finger across the picture and looked like he was holding back tears.

"Her fingers…they're perfect. I had no…no idea…muggles could do this."

"Well, I have a couple copies of the picture. You can have that one if you want."

"Really? Thanks. Gods, I'm going to be father. Um, since you know it's a girl, have you thought of names?"

"Actually, yes. I wanted a name from Shakespeare like mine and then a name with wizarding history. I was thinking Juliet Callidora."

George looked up and grinned.

"So you like it?"

"Yes. Even though it's really your decision. Look, I'm settling more into this. She'll be your daughter, but you will not be in this alone. Gods, wait until mum hears. She has so much knitting to catch up on."

Hermione grimaced and nodded.

"That's something else George. No one else even knows I'm back yet. I can't hide forever and there's no hiding my belly. Well, I suppose with a strong enough glamor charm, but I'd rather not. I need to tell your family."

"Of course. And I'll be right there to control mum, don't worry. Look, there's a family supper on Sunday, why don't you come? We should probably warn her a bit though. Maybe tell her you're back and Harry is bringing you. The baby will be enough of a shock."

"Alright, that sounds fine. Will you tell her?"

"Sure, I'll floo when we get home tonight."

"Well, is everyone ready to eat then?"

Everyone agreed and Harry went over to the door and stepped out for a moment. He gave a nod to their waiter, who appeared back in the room right after. Francisco's was a place where the waiters had learned when to step back and turn a blind eye. Everyone ordered and soon the group of friends settled back into regular, companionable talk of news, business and jobs. When Harry and Hermione headed home that night, she was feeling decidedly more assured.

Harry was just walking into the kitchen the next morning when he heard the floo in the living room chime with an incoming call. The floo was closed to transport, but calls were allowed. Harry detoured into the room and saw that it was George calling.

"Hey Harry. I just wanted to let you know that I talked to mum and she is thrilled the two of you are coming. She grilled me of course, but I told her to wait until dinner. Anyway, dinner is the usual at two, but mum asks everyone to come around 1:30. Angie and I will be there then, so you can come anytime around there. We both will be there to support Hermione."

"Great. Thanks George."

George gave a wave and signed off floo. Harry then turned back toward the kitchen and went to make the scones Hermione had requested. After they ate, he delivered the news and she grew visibly uncomfortable, but nodded in agreement.

The rest of Saturday was spent quietly around the house. They talked after breakfast about delivering the news to their other friends and Harry suggested hosting a dinner at Grimmauld. Hermione agreed and they picked a date in a couple of weeks, shortly after Hogwarts let out for the break since several of their friends had returned. The next step was to decide on a list of people and fill out quick notes with the invitation. Harry left briefly to take them to the owl post and then returned back home. Grimmauld may not truly feel like home yet, but with Hermione there, he didn't mind it near as much.

Soon Sunday arrived and Harry was glad when Hermione decided to have a bit of a lie in. He really thought she had worked herself a bit too hard in Arizona and could use a bit of catch up. It also helped to pass the time before they left for the Burrow. She was shocked when she woke at half past nine, but did agree that she was feeling better. They ate a light breakfast and then Harry tried to distract her by asking for some opinions on some business changes he was working on. The time still seemed to drag though and he wished for at least the hundredth time that the house had a telly and some movies. Finally it was around one and they went to get ready. Hermione fussed while Harry tried to assure her that it was just the Weasleys and not the Queen they were visiting. Shortly after 1:30 they went to the back garden and Harry side along apparated them to the Burrow.

Harry kept a tight hold on Hermione's hand as they approached the Burrow. He hoped that they could at least get inside before being accosted. Thankfully, it was Bill who answered the door. He was about to issue a welcome when his eyes took in the sight of Hermione. He rubbed his head a bit and stood to the side, making a grand gesture for them to enter. As soon as they were in the house, the storm known as Molly Weasley descended.

"Hermione! You're home! Wait…oh my. Wha…"

"Perhaps Hermione and I should come in and she can talk to the whole family Molly?"

Molly conceded with a nod and Harry was happy to see that their delayed arrival meant everyone was already there. George and Angie were on one of the old sofas and Angie scooted over and gestured to Hermione. Harry took a nearby chair as everyone else found seats. Harry glanced at Hermione and gave her a smile as he squeezed her hand reassuringly. Then he looked over and saw Ginny smirking at their linkage. Taking a deep breath, Hermione gathered all her Gryffindor courage.

"Alright everyone, I know you all probably have some questions and it's time I answer them. First, I'm sorry about taking off like I did. I realize now that I shouldn't have done that, but I was very confused and lost. Obviously I am very pregnant. I'm just past 32 weeks. Everyone here can do the math and figure out that counts back to right around the battle. I didn't find out until I was in Australia. Finding my parents made me an emotional wreck and adding that unexpected news was almost too much. I know you noticed that Harry is holding on to me. Yes, we are together now, but he is not the baby's father. We only confessed our feelings after he tracked me down in Arizona. I'll explain more about that later. After I found out I was expecting, I came back home with the intention of informing the baby's father. What I hadn't expected was to find out that he was doing well on recovering and rebuilding his life. I decided I didn't want to ruin his life and that's why I fled."

Hermione paused and she felt Angie's reassuring hand on her shoulder and George had his arm around Angie with his fingers extended to her back. It was good to know that she had their support.

"Now is the difficult part. This baby was conceived the night before the three of us made the raid on Gringotts. We had been spending almost a month at the cottage recovering from what happened at Malfoy Manor and planning the break-in. Tensions were high and I had the very real expectation that one or more of us may die the next day. I knew Harry had to survive, so I was determined to sacrifice myself if needed. I went walking out on the beach and sat to think. Not long after, George went for a walk as well and sat down with me. We talked for a long while and that developed into more. That was the first time I had ever been with anyone and yes, I stupidly forgot precautions."

The room was silent for a moment as all eyes turned to George. Hermione was waiting for shouts, but none came. She looked at Ron and saw pain in his eyes. She felt for him, but they had agreed weeks before Malfoy Manor that they couldn't be a couple. Surprisingly, it was Arthur who spoke first.

"Well, I know this is a shock. I of course wish you hadn't run and had stayed where we could support you. I won't say I'm not upset. Obviously this family values children. You've been family for years and this will only tie you to us more. And I'm glad you came back before Christmas."

"I agree. And to think I thought I would be having the first Weasley grandchild. It will be good though. They will be close and can play together." *

Hermione looked at Fleur and gave her a slight smile of thanks. She was just barely starting to show, but Harry had told her about another family celebration a couple of months prior when Fleur had made her announcement. Hermione then turned and looked at Molly, who instead focused a glare on her son.

"George Fabian Weasley! I hope you are taking responsibility for the child?"

"Of course mum. I found out Friday night. I was upset at first that Hermione waited so long to tell me, but I support her and want to be a part of our child's life. Angie has been wonderfully understanding. And Harry of course. We may be with other partners, but we will always be friends."

Ginny was the next to speak up.

"Well that's good. The baby will have plenty of family and probably lots of cousins eventually. I don't like just calling it 'the baby'. Ugh, and 'it' is even worse. Hermione, do you know what you're having?"

"Thanks for being so understanding Ginny. And, yes, I found out I'm having a girl. Her name is Juliet Callidora. A Shakespearean muggle name like myself, although not as much of a mouthful, and a wizarding name. I remember seeing a Callidora on the Weasley family tree and I've like the name ever since. And George agrees."

"Ooh! Mum, check this out. I have a baby picture already. Hermione gave it to me on Friday. It's a muggle thing. Hermione, can you explain?"

George handed the picture to Molly as several others went to look over her shoulder. Everyone appeared awestruck as Hermione explained an ultrasound.

"Wow, some of the bigots who look down on muggles should see this. Amazing."

The picture was slowly passed around the room and Hermione promised to make more copies for everyone else. Then she had to explain about copy machines and several people wanted to go with her when she went to make the copies. She was having visions of a Weasley family muggle field trip and wasn't sure whether to laugh or groan at the idea. Soon the picture was done going around and Molly finally broke down and came over to give Hermione a hug.

"Well dear, we are a bit upset, but thank you for coming back. I can't believe you've been alone this whole time. Oh my, I have to get busy knitting!"

George guffawed and shook his head.

"Ha! I told you."

"Alright Hermione, so you said you were in Arizona. That's in the western states right? Can you tell us how you got there and what you were doing?"

Hermione nodded at Ginny and explained about the research offer that she had received. Then she detailed her travels, flying to DC and then driving across the country. Then she went into detail about the uniqueness of the energies around Sedona and the various research paths the different members of the research team were pursuing, focusing especially on her runework. When a couple of people started to glaze over, she pulled back on the details. Once she had finished, Harry took a few minutes to explain how he had found her. They had both agreed to not give details about him running away and getting drunk. They might tell certain individuals, but the whole family didn't need to hear.

Soon it was past time for supper and Molly went to finish the last preparations. The disclosures had been difficult, but not as bad as she had anticipated. It felt good to be back with her magical family. As Molly finished preparing, everyone mingled around and Ginny came over to talk to them.

"Well, I'm glad the two of you figured it out. I always did consider you my biggest rival for Harry. I'm happy with Derek now and I'm glad both of you are happy as well. We all grew up and changed."

"Thanks Gin. I hear you've been putting on some good performances with the Tornadoes. Maybe you can get us some tickets?"

"Sure Hermione, any time."

"And who's Derek? I thought his name was John."

Ginny laughed and shook her head.

"John was months ago Harry."

Molly then called everyone to the table and the usual borderline chaos ensued. Several conversations went on simultaneously at different points around the table as levitated dishes flew back and forth, barely missing each other. The meal finished out with a selection of fruit tarts. When Hermione finished, she leaned back and barely suppressed a groan. The influx of calories had woken the baby and Juliet began doing flips, as well as some good kicks. It was then that Hermione groaned lightly and a couple of people turned to her, looking concerned.

"I'm fine everyone. Molly, your granddaughter approves of the meal. She decided to get quite active. Anyone who wants to feel is welcome. Harry loves her acrobatics. More than I do certainly."

George, Angie, Ginny, Ron and Fleur all took the opportunity to come around the table. Ron seemed shocked, but George especially seemed amazed. A range of emotions crossed his face and then settled into a huge grin.

"Wow. That's just…wow. It makes her so real."

"Oh yes, she was quite real about three this morning too."

That brought laughter from everyone. Soon Juliet settled and everyone talked for a bit longer, before starting to leave. When Harry went to get Hermione's coat, Molly came around to give them hugs.

"So dear, you came with Harry. I guess you're staying at Grimmauld then?"

"Yes Molly. And he's been taking me side-along. My magic has been too unstable."

"Oh, well then she's definitely a witch. I remember those last months too well. It got very frustrating. It was the worst with the twins. Too much magic in one body. You take care of yourself. You and Harry are welcome for the holiday of course, unless you have plans with your parents. Call if you need anything."

"Thanks Molly."

Hermione and Harry hugged everyone who was left and then stepped outside, where Harry apparated them back to Grimmauld.

o-o-o-o

 ***I decided not to try Fleur's accent.**


	9. Holidays

Chapter 9 – Holidays

The following week Harry and Hermione ventured out more. With the holiday in evidence everywhere else, Harry decided it was time to decorate the house. He ended up buying an insane amount of decorations, but his joy and enthusiasm were infectious. They spent one whole day assembling, sticking and levitating all the decorations around the house, including a large tree near the fireplace. A couple of months prior, Hermione had thought about the holiday and had not been looking forward to it. Now she couldn't believe how happy she was.

After the frenzy of decorating, they started to plan the dinner with their friends. Harry could cook of course, but decided that he wanted to be able to focus on his guests and instead decided to have it catered. After confessing to all the Weasleys, Hermione didn't feel any apprehension about their friends.

On Tuesday afternoon, Hermione called her parents and talked at length with them. They were happy that everything had gone well and that George and his family were supportive. They had come to their own acceptance as well and thanked Hermione for the copy of the ultrasound picture that she had sent them. They had each found positions at a dental clinic in Brisbane, but were only working three days a week. They had also found a small house that was affordable enough that they were able to pay for it completely from the recent sale of their house in England. Not having a mortgage and having a comfortable savings meant that they were able to be partially retired and enjoy trips to the beach and nearby rainforest. When the discussion moved on to holiday plans, both Neil and Jean wanted to see Hermione, as well as Harry. She agreed to find some time after the holiday and around the new year to come visit them.

The rest of the week and the next was spent with quiet study time at home for Hermione or outings around London with Harry when he wasn't busy with his businesses. She also took some time out on her own to start her Christmas shopping. Life was settling into a routine at Grimmauld and they were both quite content.

The Saturday before Christmas arrived and they finished a bit of cleanup before the evening. The catering company arrived shortly before the guests started to show up at seven in the evening. A couple remembered Grimmauld from before and marveled at the changes Harry had made. Then Hermione greeted each person and their attention quickly focused on her. Questions were deferred as new arrivals flowed in. Everyone gathered in the living room where Harry was offering eggnog in both adult and nonalcoholic varieties, as well as elf wine and butterbeer. Before long the room was full when the Patil twins arrived as the last guests to show. Also in attendance were Ron, Luna, Neville, George, Angie, Alicia, Oliver, Seamus, Katie, Hannah, Susan, Blaise, Daphne and Dean. Looking around the room, some of the pairings were interesting. Neville and Hannah seemed glued together. Katie and Oliver were also quite close and the pairing of Susan and Blaise, as well as Daphne and Dean were unexpected. The two Slytherins hadn't been invited directly, but came with their partners.

Once everyone was settled with their drinks, Hermione once again found herself delivering her news. A few people were shocked, but not overly so. A few did make comments to George, glad that he was supportive. Then Parvati asked Hermione about the research project and that intrigued everyone and became the new focus of the conversation. After about forty minutes, the caterers announced dinner and everyone made their way to the dining room.

Dinner was a delicious spread of classic British holiday fare with an enormous prime rib as the centerpiece. The alcohol continued to flow and the group of friends bonded back together throughout the night. After the war, everyone had spread out as they tried to rebuild their lives and the group of friends all agreed to do a better job of staying in touch. After the lengthy meal, they retreated back to the living room and attempted to sing carols, which met with varying degrees of success depending on the number of drinks that each person had consumed. Shortly before midnight the party began to dissolve as most everyone opted to utilize the floo as a safer means of travel versus drunken apparition. Once the house cleared out, Hermione and Harry retreated to their room and curled up around each other, falling asleep almost instantly.

The following Monday, Hermione made her first trip to St. Mungo's to talk to a mid-witch. George left the shop in Ron's care for a couple of hours and he and Angie also came along. The mid-witch that they were assigned was a small woman in her mid-thirties with a mass of blond curls name Vera. She was efficient and detailed as she took all of Hermione's information, including the records from her muggle clinic visits. Being halfblood, she didn't blink at all. She also didn't make any fuss over her famous patient, although she knew who Hermione and Harry were obviously. When Hermione explained that George was the father and then introduced Angie and Harry as their partners, the woman further cemented herself in Hermione's good graces when all she did was nod. Hermione had been concerned about just being assigned someone, but Vera was an excellent choice. Once she finished the exam, she declared that all was going well and even performed a spell to listen to the baby's heartbeat. When the steady rhythm flooded the room, everyone was enraptured. The appointment ended shortly thereafter and the couples split up with parting hugs.

With the end of her pregnancy closing in, Hermione settled back and happily enjoyed the comforts of a warm house, lots of reading material, and a doting boyfriend. They saw various Weasleys at different times as well and the entire family was thoroughly excited for the baby.

Christmas Eve was spent at Longbottom Manor with Neville, Hannah, and a few other friends. Neville's gran presided over the festivities and seemed thrilled to have all the 'young people' in the house. At the end of the evening, all the friends traded small packages of different traditional Christmas candies before saying good night to their hosts. The night was still early though at half past eight and Hermione agreed with Harry that she was still keyed up from the festivities. London had received a steady, gentle snowfall throughout the previous couple of days and looked like a wonderland. Once they apparated back to Grimmauld, they stepped out onto the street with their arms entwined as they walked through the streets made quiet by the blanket of white. A number of the townhouses around Grimmauld had strung up lights and it added to the festive scene. Hermione sighed as she leaned into Harry. She may have thought she was doing well in Arizona, but she really hadn't been. Now she was where she belonged.

After wandering past the townhomes, they reached a park not far from Grimmauld and decided to loop around it before returning. All the trees were draped in sparkling snow illuminated by street lamps and they were the only ones in the neighborhood who had decided to take a late walk. As they reached the halfway point of their loop around, Harry stopped next to a cluster of holly bushes that were loaded with berries. Hermione looked a bit puzzled at the pause as he pulled away from her, but then he dropped to one knee and held a ring up in the air, causing her to gasp.

"Hermione, you've been my best friend for eight years. You've stood beside me when no one else would. I've loved you for years, even if I wouldn't admit it. When you left, my life lost its color. I don't ever want to be without you again. Will you marry me?"

She stood for a moment, shocked and crying, but then she nodded and gave a quick, affirmative squeak. Harry carefully removed her glove and slid the beautiful sapphire and diamond ring on her finger before looking into her eyes and kissing her deeply. They stayed there, standing in the winter wonderland, kissing for long minutes with no interruption. Then the chill began to set in and they wrapped their arms around each other and made their way back to the house. Both were giddy and excited as they talked and laughed. They may only have been dating a couple of months, but no one knew the two of them better than they knew each other.

When they got back to the house, Harry fixed steaming mugs of hot chocolate with piles of whipped cream and they retreated to a sofa in front of the fireplace. Hermione repeatedly kept looking at her ring. It was different, unique, gorgeous, and perfect for her. They cuddled and sipped their chocolate as they warmed themselves. As their mugs emptied, they turned to each other and Hermione began to snog her fiancé fervently. Harry was more than ready to respond as each began to toss clothing aside. Once they were down to just underthings, Harry climbed off the couch and then lowered Hermione to the floor. Soon her knickers were gone and he smiled down on her beauty. She was very pregnant, but he found it even more arousing as she glowed in the light of the fire. Then he leaned over to kiss her neck before adjusting their position to accommodate her belly and slowly slipping into her with a groan. They spent a couple of hours pleasuring each other on the rug in front of the fire until both were exhausted. By the time they stumbled upstairs, neither realized that Christmas had arrived a half hour prior.

Harry and Hermione slept until almost nine and then giddily rushed downstairs in their house robes. After fixing a quick pot of tea, they gathered at the tree to exchange their gifts.

Hermione's gift to Harry was a silver engraved fountain pen with a detail of the Potter crest, as well as his initials. A half twist of the top in a clockwise direction changed the pen into a small knife, suitable for opening letters or even making the small cuts that were occasionally needed when magical contracts required a bit of blood. A half twist back saw the pen reappear and a half twist anti-clockwise produced a small, secondary wand. It wasn't something that would be used regularly, but it was a hidden tool that might come in handy if no one knew it was available. Most of the time though it would remain as a very impressive pen for Harry to use during his business dealings. He knew it was made custom and let Hermione know how much he loved it.

Harry's gift to Hermione was a necklace of platinum with a teardrop pendant made from a single sapphire surrounded by diamonds. It was a perfect match to her ring and she boggled at the beauty of it.

"Harry…it's…you spoil me."

"And you deserve it. By the way, I need to tell you something about the ring, but we got a bit distracted last night."

Hermione smirked at him and Harry chuckled.

"The sapphire in the ring is a unique stone from a special mine in Burma. I don't understand it completely, but the corundum of these sapphires is special due to the unique blue-violet color and unusual chemistry of the stones that allows them to be very good conduits for magic. They have been mined in the Myohuang region for almost four hundred years. Only a hundred or so stones are found a year and most are small. The sapphire in your ring was something I found in the Potter vault when I visited it this last summer. There was a note with it written by my ancestor Ralston Potter explaining why it was special. Apparently he took it as payment on an outstanding debt, but never decided what to do with it. I commissioned the ring with the goblins and also brought in a rune expert. The underside of the ring is carved with a triumvirate rune including mind, safety and truth runes. While you wear the ring, you will be immune to all mind attacks. The ring also will alert to any harmful substances. For example, if you question a drink, just touch a bit of the liquid to the stone and it will heat up if there is poison or a potion in the drink. Finally, if anyone near you utters an untruth, the ring will also heat up. It won't force them to tell the truth, but it will provide a warning."

Hermione's mouth hung open for a minute. Just the idea of that level of rune carving was unbelievable.

"Harry...I...I'm speechless. That level of rune carving. There are maybe a half dozen people in the world who could manage that."

"The goblins told me of four. I decided on Petra Horvath. I didn't actually have business in Hungary when I made that trip two weeks ago. My name moved me to the top of her waiting list. I have to say, she is obviously brilliant, but she is more than a tad odd. Anyway, I need to tell you about the necklace as well. I wanted a matching stone and the goblins have contacts at the Burma mines. They selected several stones and then I picked the one that matched the closest. The back of that stone has a dual carving of shield and reflection runes. It won't stop the strongest of spells, but it will stop minor attacks and at least diminish major attacks. I know you're not the type to wear a lot of jewelry, but I thought it might be handy for some of the events we're going to be asked to attend."

Hermione just shook her head. The two pieces of jewelry had to be worth at least 100,000 galleons. The rare stones, then the goblin workmanship and the rune carving all combined. It was all a bit much and Harry could see she was overwhelmed.

"Hermione, I know you probably think this is too much, but I have more money than I know what to do with. I can think of no better way to spend it. These are pieces that will be passed on as heirlooms to future generations. My vault has a lot of heirlooms, but I wanted to create something new just for you to add to that legacy. Now, do you want to try the necklace on?"

Hermione just nodded and Harry stepped behind her and fastened it. Hermione stepped over to a nearby mirror and marveled at the gorgeous jewelry. It looked a bit odd hanging above her house robe, but still. The idea that she was the recipient of a new Potter heirloom was truly special. Harry was standing behind her and she turned to kiss him. They embraced and whispered to each other for a few minutes before heading back upstairs to get dressed.

They decided to dress a bit nice for the holiday and Harry wore black trousers with a custom made green silk shirt that accented his eyes. Hermione opted for her blue stretch dress, which offered a perfect backdrop for her necklace. She was even curvier in it now and it still had the same effect on Harry. She playfully swatted him away as they made their way to the Burrow via floo, since a week earlier had been Hermione's cut-off for safe apparition.

As soon as they arrived, the usual noise and chaos of a Weasley Christmas enveloped them and then both their names were shouted through the din. It was Charlie whose comment broke through the noise.

"Wow Hermione. That dress…wow."

Hermione looked around the room and all the guys were staring, as was Ginny.

"Really everyone? I'm huge and this dress is something I've had for a while. I was just glad to have something that still fit."

Ginny shook her head.

"You may be very pregnant Hermione, but Harry better get you a goblin guard if you plan on going out in public in that. And the necklace is amazing. Wait…what is on your hand?"

Ginny rushed over and grabbed Hermione's hand to look at the ring.

"Ah well, we were going to wait a few minutes to deliver the news, but I guess now is good. I proposed last night. Obviously she said yes."

The room erupted and soon they were buffeted with hugs, backslaps and congratulations. It was Arthur who decided to rein the crowd in.

"Alright everyone! I'm happy for them as well, but do be careful with the pregnant woman. She needs to breathe."

That brought a few laughs as Hermione was led over to find a seat. Harry sat nearby as the gift exchange began.

About an hour later, Molly and Fleur went to the kitchen to finish the last prep for the meal and then called everyone to the table shortly afterward. As usual, Molly had outdone herself and Fleur's contributions of French dishes were also amazing. Hermione was relaxed with her magical family and felt no guilt as she took second and third helpings. Once everyone was suitably stuffed, they all slowly moved back to the living room for games and conversation. Around four, Harry and Hermione were both yawning and said goodbye as they left to return to Grimmauld.

The following afternoon Hermione and Harry were at the Ministry to pick up their first portkey to begin their trip to Brisbane. They left at four in the afternoon and stopped off for three hours in Mumbai. The staff in the Indian Ministry office were as gracious as the last time Hermione had traveled through and fussed even more when they saw how pregnant she was. Hermione had intentionally planned for a longer layover and the long nap with Harry helped quite a bit when they took hold of their second portkey to Brisbane, arriving shortly after six in the morning.

Since apparition was no longer allowed, they left the Ministry office in Brisbane and caught a taxi to the Grangers' new house in the neighborhood of Ashgrove, not far from the city center. Neil and Jean had been warned of their early arrival and were waiting when the taxi dropped them off. As they approached the door, Jean stepped out and her eyes grew huge at the sight of her very pregnant daughter. The two women embraced and then Jean gave her belly a pat. Juliet seemed to realize something was going on and decided to do a bit of a flip. That was the final move that was too much for Jean as she started to cry, which then triggered Hermione. Neil was standing to his wife's side and Harry was standing with his hand on Hermione's back. The two men traded a look that said 'best to let them be and flush it out'. After a few minutes, the women collected themselves and everyone finally stepped into the house.

Neil was designated to give them a tour of the modest bungalow that was typical of the neighborhood. Built in the Ashgrovian style about sixty years previously, the house had a high gable roof and was notable for being one story. It featured a central living space with a large galley kitchen that opened onto a back veranda and nice sized gardens. It featured two bedrooms on opposite ends of the house, each with its own en-suite. While not large, it was cozy and the neighborhood was pleasant and green set among lightly rolling hills.

After the brief tour, Harry settled their bags in the guest room and then Jean served a simple breakfast as they sat down to talk. While Harry thought the Grangers were pleasant, Hermione could still feel a bit of tension and reserve with her parents that she regretted. Talk covered a wide range of topics, including Harry's businesses and Hermione's research. As they finished eating and everyone fixed a second cup of tea, Harry knew it was time to make their announcement.

"Neil, Jean, there is something that Hermione and I have been eager to share with you. Just a couple of days ago on Christmas Eve, I proposed to Hermione. Thankfully, she accepted. I know we haven't been dating long, but we've been friends for a long time. Truthfully, no one knows me better than Hermione. When she was gone for those months, I was lost. We decided since we were coming to visit anyway, that we would tell you in person. I want to assure you that I will do everything I can to make her happy. I hope we can have your blessing."

As Harry finished, Hermione dissolved the glamor charm on her ring. Both the Grangers looked mildly shocked, but surprisingly it was Neil who spoke first.

"Well, this does seem a bit sudden. But of course I know how close you two have been for years. You seem like a responsible young man and considering you've already saved our daughter's life multiple times, it's obvious that you will look out for her."

Neil paused for a moment and glanced at his wife, who gave him a brief nod. Neil then turned back to Harry.

"Alright, you have our blessing. Take care of each other."

Jean then reached for Hermione's hand to examine the ring as Neil leaned over as well and let out a low whistle of appreciation. Then Hermione began to explain about the stone and the workmanship that went into it. That also brought up the matching necklace and Harry went to the bedroom to fetch it so that the Grangers could see the matching piece, as Hermione explained it's runes. Both the Grangers were left a bit stunned. Neil himself was personally thinking that his daughter's ring could probably have paid for his house just by itself.

Once the news was complete and accepted, the two couples decided to go for a brief walk around the neighborhood. Several streets over was a row of shops and amenities. As they walked, they were greeted with waves. In a couple of shops, the Grangers were known by name and everyone was thrilled to meet their daughter and her fiancé. Hermione could see why her parents had chosen the neighborhood, especially with its closeness to the central city about four kilometers away.

After their tour, Hermione was especially looking tired and even Harry was starting to look a bit fatigued. Back in England, it was now nighttime and the time change was taking its toll. They walked back to the bungalow and had a light lunch. After, Hermione excused herself for a nap and Harry conceded and joined her. He woke a bit over an hour later, feeling refreshed, but left Hermione to sleep.

When Harry woke, he wandered until he found the Grangers in the back garden. Jean was weeding the vegetable plots, while Neil repaired a section of fence. They were happy to know that Hermione was still sleeping and Neil happily accepted Harry's offer of assistance. Harry knew he could have fixed the fence in about a minute with magic, but he enjoyed the manual labor and a chance to talk more with Neil. An hour later, Hermione appeared and planted herself in a chair as demanded. She sat and talked with everyone for a bit over an hour until the tasks were complete. Everyone cleaned up and then they went to a local restaurant for dinner.

Over the next couple of days, the two couples took trips into central Brisbane as Jean played tour guide. She was a wealth of knowledge on the local history and it was obvious to Harry where Hermione got her love of books from. One afternoon the ladies went off on their own to do a bit of shopping and Harry was personally glad to see Hermione and her mum doing so well together. He knew how much her relationship with her parents had worried her and even he could feel a bit of a change in the couple of days they had been with them.

New Year's Eve arrived and the Grangers had been invited by the owner of their dental firm for a river cruise. He had rented out a boat for the evening just for his guests and graciously had extended Hermione and Harry an invitation when Neil had told him they were coming to visit. The evening was dress casual and Harry wore the outfit that Hermione had purchased for him a day earlier: a pair of bronze leather pants with a cream dress shirt with short sleeves, a Mandarin collar and a burnished embroidered detail around the neck. It was something he never would have selected for himself, but he had to admit he liked it. She had picked a size that fit him just tight enough to show a bit of his muscles. When she saw him it for the first time, the look she gave him was devouring. Harry though wasn't complaining at the sight of his fiancé. She had selected a ruby red dress that showed her bust off nicely before flaring out in an Empire style and ending mid-thigh. It was studded with small crystals and she sparkled as she moved. She accessorized with open toed crystal pumps and Harry literally found himself frozen when he first saw her.

When the two of them stepped out to the living room to join the Grangers, Neil's eyes were wide and he seemed equally stunned at his daughter. Jean looked at her husband and chuckled.

"Well, I definitely have to say the two of you are striking."

With that declaration, they all made their way to the car. The evening ended up being great fun as they sailed the Brisbane River, enjoying a lavish dinner while a jazz band played light music. Once everyone had eaten, the band picked up the pace as the dance floor opened. All the doors were open to let the warm summer breezes in and the city was gorgeous from the water. At a quarter until midnight, everyone made their way outside to arrange themselves around the railings as champagne flutes were handed around. The captain blew his horn when the new year rolled and kisses were exchanged before champagne was drunk and fireworks exploded overhead. As the last of the fireworks finished, Harry pulled Hermione tight to him and whispered in her ear.

"About a thousand degrees different from where we were last new year. This is going to be a good year my love."

Hermione turned to him with tears in her eyes as she remembered the year before, sitting huddled cold in a tent in the forest, on the run and having been abandoned by their friend. It had been a hard year, but they had finally found their happiness. She kissed Harry deeply and soon they were in full snog, only coming up for air when Neil cleared his throat and Jean chuckled.

Hermione and Harry spent another four days in Brisbane with the Grangers. Along with seeing the city, they drove down the famous Gold Coast to see some of the beaches and surfing spots, as well as going north to Brisbane Forest Park and Mount Glorious. When the Grangers dropped them off at the Ministry office at the end of the first week of January, everyone traded hugs and Hermione knew that her relationship with her parents would never be what it had been when she was young, but it was rebuilt in a different way that fit their two diverse worlds.


	10. Juliet

Chapter 10 – Juliet

Arriving back in London on the fifth of January, Hermione and Harry returned to Grimmauld and settled back into a comfortable pace of life. For others their age, it might have seemed boring, but they had seen enough excitement to last several lifetimes. Harry was busy with his businesses, while Hermione continued her NEWT studies, as well as a couple of rune projects. She found herself increasingly tired and usually took a short power nap in the morning and a longer nap in the afternoon. She would frequently meet Harry for lunch out somewhere and also enjoyed doing most of the shopping that they needed. They were always welcome at the Burrow and Molly usually tried to have all family meals twice a month. The Weasley matriarch was beyond exciting for her first grandchild and, as predicted, seemed to be knitting non-stop. A couple of times a week, Harry and Hermione would go out to dinner in the evenings and usually chose places with live music. Like any couple, they had their disagreements and would bicker on occasion, but it was all quite minor. They had known each other for so long that many issues were long since passed.

The weekend after they returned from Australia, Harry decided it was time to get busy working on the nursery. They had agreed to wait until after the holiday madness, but now they didn't have long and he was done waiting. He had brought up the idea of a better house with Hermione, but she had put him off until after the baby was born. They went shopping in both muggle and magical stores for nursery items and then a work party was arranged that Saturday. Although Hermione knew that all the Weasleys would be happy to help, the small bedroom to the side of the master on the second floor could only take so much. She sat in the rocking chair to provide supervision while Harry, George, and Angie eagerly began to transform the room. Hermione had shied away from the typical pink, instead picking a light cream yellow for the walls with touches of lavender throughout. The furniture was all white, with the crib and dresser displaying a slightly ornate scalloped detail. Other than a few toys and magical books, the most magical part of the room was an arrangement of pastel stuffed unicorns that hung in the air over the crib and would come alive and move when the baby was awake. They were also charmed to play music when needed and provided the final touch to the room. With the help of magic, the room took only a few hours and then it was complete and waiting for its small occupant.

On the eleventh of January, Hermione had a checkup at St. Mungo's and Vera declared that all looked good. Her due date was February 4th, although Vera warned that she was starting to show progression and she suspected that the baby may come a bit sooner. Harry, George, and Angie were at every one of the appointments and they were all getting excited to meet Juliet.

As each day progressed, Hermione grew more uncomfortable. Her intimacy with Harry had diminished, mainly by her choosing. Harry made it obvious that he still found her very tempting. Even getting out of bed was difficult though and sleep became more sporadic, which didn't lend to the mood. As the fourth week of January began, Hermione was beyond ready for Vera to be correct about an early arrival.

On Tuesday the 26th, Hermione ran a couple of errands in the morning and then returned home for lunch and a nap. Harry was in Birmingham for the day, looking into expanding one of his potions businesses. It was a typical day and Hermione felt no different as she carefully trodded up the stairs to the bedroom for her nap. When she woke a couple of hours later, Hermione came awake gradually, feeling a bit odd. She rolled over in the bed and hugged Harry's pillow. It smelled delightfully of him and the scent shot straight into her core. As she came more awake, she realized what the problem was. She may not have had much desire in the previous weeks, but now she was most definitely horny. She moaned and ached for Harry, but he was away and busy. Knowing she needed to distract herself, she went to the loo and then headed for the library.

Over the next hour she got a bit done, but she still found it terribly hard to focus. Shortly after four, she heard the back door open, indicating Harry was coming in after apparating to the back garden. She dropped her book and waddled as quickly as she could to the hallway. As soon as she saw him, she grabbed him and kissed him long and hard. He seemed surprised, but caught up quickly. When they pulled away for a moment, Harry quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Wow love. Good to see you too."

"Harry, thank the gods you're home! I need you so bad! I know I'm huge, but there has to be a way."

As she was talking, Hermione had pulled off his coat, thrown it on the floor, and then started working on the buttons of his shirt. Harry was smirking as he grabbed her hands in his.

"Whoa, alright, hold on a minute. Are you sure it's safe this late?"

"Yes! I NEED YOU!"

"Alright, but perhaps the bedroom and not the hall."

Hermione barely nodded as he gently led her upstairs. As they stepped into the bedroom, she started ripping at his clothes while her mouth met his, plunging her tongue into him. Harry had had a long day and had expected to come home for a bit of quiet, but he soon changed his mind as his hot and horny fiancé stripped him. He started to divest her of her clothing as well and soon they were both naked. They were snogging as Hermione ground herself against him, moaning and begging. Harry's fingers went between her legs, but her belly was getting in the way. With considerable effort, he pulled back for a moment, panting.

"Her…Hermione. We need to get creative. Let's get you on the bed. On all fours."

With his help, she climbed up and arranged herself, spreading her knees wide apart and leaning forward to bare herself to him. The view made Harry groan as his cock throbbed even more. She was wet and glistening as he climbed up behind her on his knees. He reached to finger her a bit, but she growled at him. Chuckling, he pulled his fingers back and instead drove his cock into her. He was still a bit scared about the baby, but then she was screaming and his pace gradually increased as he grasped her hips and worked her hard. When she came, he didn't think she had ever been so loud. She slumped forward more, creating a new and delightful angle as he kept moving, desperately seeking his release. His continued thrusts extended her orgasm as she kept crying out and gasping. When she felt him eject deep into her, she came fully again as she called his name. For Harry, he was equally lost in the incredible climax. It had been nearly two weeks since they had made love and he was overdue for release. Once they finished riding out their orgasms, Harry helped her to roll over and then curled up around her as they fell asleep.

Sometime later, Harry woke to the feeling of the bed moving around him. The windows were dark, so it had been at least a couple of hours. He looked up and saw that the movement was Hermione crawling over him. He had been half hard and now she was taking him in her mouth. He was surprised, but just grunted as his hips involuntarily thrust toward her. It didn't take long for her to have him fully worked up. Then she pulled off of him with a slight pop, followed by a groan of disappointment from Harry. He didn't have long to focus on the loss of her mouth as she crawled up over him and slowly lowered herself down. Still a bit stunned by her mood, Harry readily began to meet her downward plunges with his own thrusts as he watched in delighted awe as her breasts flew and her breathing quickened. As she started to make the familiar low moans that indicated she was close, Harry felt his balls begin to tighten as well. A minute later, she reached her peak and threw her head back to cry out. As she clamped down on him, Harry released himself. Once he had recovered a bit, he sat up to embrace her and then roll her to the side to rest.

They laid in each other's arms for a while longer before Hermione declared that the baby was hungry. Laughing, Harry got up and fetched their house robes before helping Hermione off the bed. They proceeded down to the kitchen, where he complied with her request of breakfast for dinner and began to make pancakes. After eating a prodigious stack of pancakes, as well as eggs, bacon, tomatoes and mushrooms, Hermione finally seemed to be satisfied. Then she grabbed Harry away from the dishes and began to snog him with obvious intent.

"Really love, more? Are you alright?"

"No, I'm pregnant. I have NEEDS."

"Yes, I've seen that. Sex and pancakes specifically."

"Pleeeese Harry."

He shook his head at her whining and led her back upstairs. After two more rounds, they fell back to sleep and he hoped she was sated.

A few hours later, Harry was awakened by Hermione nuzzling his neck and then realized that her hand was wanking him to full hardness. He woke a bit more and looked to see faint dawn light coming through the curtains. Obviously Hermione had slept enough, although he could have wished for a couple more hours. Turning to the side, he captured her lips and began to snog her while starting to fondle her. Once he was fully awake, he sat up and helped her maneuver back onto all fours as they started yet another round. This time it took him a bit longer and she had two full orgasms before he finally released. As they fell back on the bed, wrapped up together, he ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her on the forehead.

"Hermione, you know I love you, but is this normal? I mean, your appetite?"

"Well, the books said that the hormones can cause different symptoms. Most women have some increased libido at different stages of the pregnancy. You saw that in the last couple of months. I thought it had passed. You know how I've been for the last couple of weeks. Some women also lose their libido entirely and can't even achieve orgasm if they try to satisfy their partner. It's a bit maddening to not have a way to know exactly."

Harry chuckled. Hermione would find it maddening that there was no book that could give her precise steps through a pregnancy. His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar rumble that indicated that Hermione needed a different type of appetite satisfied.

"Alright, that's my cue. What do you want to eat?"

"Pancakes. Except not with syrup this time. Do we have strawberries and whipped cream?"

"Um, I don't think so."

Hermione looked at Harry with a begging look and he sighed as he separated from her and rolled out of bed.

"Alright, I guess a trip to the store is called for. I think I'll just cast cleaning charms. It doesn't sound like you want to wait long. Anything other than the pancakes?"

"Ooh, yes! Chorizo sausage. Can you get that in London? There was this butcher in Phoenix that made their own, oh I can taste it!"

Harry shook his head. This was definitely a different side to his friend and lover.

"I'll try. I'm not going to Phoenix though. I think it's still the middle of the night there."

Harry finished with the cleaning charms and dressed quickly as he left his gorgeous fiancé spread across the bed in a twisted mess of sheets and blankets. As he walked downstairs, he contemplated where to go and thought that a muggle grocery would offer more selection. There was one several kilometers away and it had an alley that ran down the side. He apparated from the back garden to the alley and was glad when he found the grocery had just opened as the clock struck seven. The store offered the strawberries and cream, but no chorizo. The clerk was sympathetic when he explained that he had a very pregnant woman asking for it, and the clerk suggested a gourmet specialty market two Tube stops away. Leaving the first grocery, Harry followed the directions and rode the Tube through a couple more neighborhoods. He found the specialty market and sighed with relief when he found two small packages of the sausage. It cost nine pounds for each package, but he didn't care. Once he left the market, he found a dark alcove not far away and apparated back home.

A half hour later, Harry had breakfast ready as he delivered a large plate of strawberries and cream pancakes to Hermione, as well as a side plate of the spicy sausage. She dove in eagerly and Harry took a moment to watch with amusement as she resembled a Weasley who had skipped a meal. Suppressing a laugh, he decided to focus back on his own plate. Once Hermione was finished, she yawned and declared she was tired. Harry sent her back upstairs to sleep some more while he cleaned up.

Although his night had been short, Harry was now well awake and decided to just let Hermione rest. He went to the library to find a book to read and lost track of time. A couple of hours later, Hermione appeared and came over to sit next to him. He told her a bit about what he was reading, but unusually she wasn't as interested as she would have been. He set the book aside and reached to pull her in for a snuggle, only to have her turn and start kissing as she crawled over him. Realizing that there was no use in commenting, Harry complied with her desire as both shed their robes and she stood up. He bent her over the couch carefully as he took her from behind and had to admit that it offered a unique angle as he lagged just a few seconds behind her before climaxing. Once she was satisfied, they both decided a shower was overdue and went to clean up together.

After the shower, Harry was drying Hermione when she declared she was hungry again. This time she wanted grilled cheese and bacon sandwiches. Then she remembered there was some leftover sausage and asked to have that crumbled into the sandwiches as well. Harry just nodded and went to start cooking. The sandwiches actually turned out quite tasty, but Hermione was still hungry after two, so Harry defaulted back and made her more pancakes, although she did only eat three.

The rest of the day passed lazily and Harry was glad that all of Hermione's appetites seemed to be satisfied temporarily. He was certainly getting a lesson in pregnancy. She had had some unusual cravings over the past months, but nothing like the previous couple of days. That evening they decided to order pizza and were sitting at the kitchen table discussing toppings when Hermione groaned and ran out of the room muttering 'loo'. Harry just nodded and waited for her to return. Two minutes later, Hermione's shout brought him running to the downstairs loo. She was standing in front of the sink and there was a large puddle on the floor. Harry's first thought was that she hadn't made it in time, but then he realized the puddle was clear. As his brain started to connect the clues, Hermione helped him along.

"Harry! My water broke!"

Water broke? 'Oh shit' Harry thought. Then his body caught up with his brain and he went to take hold of Hermione. She decided to strip off her wet pants and he helped her to sit and do that. Then he vanished the puddle just as another contraction hit. She groaned and he went to hold her hand. Once it passed, he ran upstairs for a clean pair of pants and the bag Hermione had prepared. On the way back, he made a quick floo call to a panicked George and then used Hermione's specially warded cell phone to call the Grangers. After riding out another contraction, Hermione dressed and they went to floo to the hospital.

As soon as they arrived in the St. Mungo's lobby, the welcome witch quickly got them escorted upstairs. The on call healer called for Vera while initiating the first pain block and relaxation spells. While the spells were being applied, George and Angie ran in the room. Before the pain block took effect, another contraction hit as Hermione screamed and squeezed Harry's hand. George was white, but took Angie's hint when she pushed him forward and he went and grabbed Hermione's other hand. Soon the spells were in place and the room relaxed a bit.

"Harry, did you call my parents?"

"Yes dear. Right after I floo'd George. That runework you put on the phone seems to be working. It hasn't shorted yet. They're waiting for word and I promised to keep them updated."

"And after Harry floo'd us, I called all of my family. They're probably out in a waiting room somewhere now. Angie, can you go update them please?"

Angie nodded and went to find the Weasleys while Harry and George settled into chairs on either side of Hermione's bed. A few minutes later, Vera arrived at the same time that Angie returned. Vera did a quick examination and found that Hermione was four centimeters dilated. Then she ordered her up out of the bed and insisted that walking would move things along quicker. Each of the guys stood by her sides as she shuffled along to make a well trod loop around the department. When contractions hit, she felt a slight cramping pain and would stop to lean on Harry. When she thought about her mother's stories of labor, Hermione was grateful for magic. As she finished her first loop, she came near the waiting room and said a quick hello to everyone before continuing to walk.

Two hours later, Hermione had alternated from walking to some bending exercises as she tried different methods to help with the pressure of the baby descending. Vera checked her again and the relaxation spell had helped to progress her to almost eight centimeters. Within another fifty minutes, she was complete and Vera arranged her back in the bed to begin pushing. With George and Harry on each side, Angie placed herself at the head of the bed and wiped her brow with a cool cloth. The spells helped with the delivery, but it was still hard work as Hermione pushed through several long contractions. Finally, five and a half hours into labor, the beautiful sound of a loud wail was heard in the room. Vera wiped the baby a bit and then placed her on Hermione's chest. All four of the other adults in the room stared at little Juliet and the tears started to flow.

While the afterbirth was delivered and Vera worked her spells to heal Hermione from the delivery, a healer came to take Juliet for a couple of minutes. She was cleaned and checked over thoroughly. When she was returned to Hermione's breast, she was declared a very healthy 3.1 kilograms. She suckled for a few minutes as Hermione stared at the perfect creation she had just birthed. Juliet was definitely a Weasley, but she saw herself in the baby as well. Her hair was plentiful, dark auburn curls. She had a pert little rosebud mouth and long fingers. Everyone in the room marveled over her as she finished her first meal.

Once Juliet was done, Hermione lifted her and looked between Harry and George, but Harry nodded to George on the other side and Hermione smiled as she handed Juliet to her father. George had already shed a couple of tears, but as the small bundle was handed to him, he sat down in the chair and let the tears flow. Then he looked up at Hermione and whispered a quiet 'thank you'. Once George had a few minutes, he passed Juliet on to Harry, who proceeded to make a fool of himself as he whispered and nuzzled the baby before relinquishing her to Angie.

Once everyone in the room had a chance to hold her, George left to deliver the news to the rest of the family. While he did, Harry made a quick call to the Grangers with the news. He had just finished the call when Molly, Arthur and Ginny came in the room. Molly was overly emotional as always and all three of them took a few minutes to hold Juliet before leaving to let the others come visit in groups of three. Hermione was surprised when not just Weasleys appeared, but also a number of their friends who had been summoned. She may have once been devastated by the news she was pregnant and worried about what everyone would think, but she now knew that her fears had been entirely misplaced. Juliet was welcomed and fussed over by everyone.

Eventually the visitors dwindled and Vera returned and declared that it was time for Hermione to rest. Harry decided to stay with her, while George left for a while to go post an official birth announcement in the Prophet. He was an ecstatic and proud papa who was ready for the world to know about the new arrival.

Hermione remained in the hospital another day before returning home to Grimmauld. She settled Juliet in the nursery next to their bedroom and her days revolved around her daughter's schedule. George and Angie visited several times a week, with other Weasleys visiting regularly as well.

When Juliet was a week old, Harry arranged for a portkey for the Grangers and traveled to Brisbane to help them with their first portkey trip. It was a long process to portkey halfway across the world and back again in one day, but his presence helped to ease their apprehension. They were all tired by the time they were back in London and Harry opted to have them floo to Grimmauld, quite correctly assessing that they were not ready for apparition in the same day. As soon as they arrived at the house, all trace of fatigue left as soon as Hermione handed them their granddaughter.

The Grangers spent the next nine days lavishing Juliet with attention, while also getting to meet all the Weasleys. George had been a bit nervous to meet them at first, but they warmed quickly and Jean's sharp wit was a match for the young prankster. The situation may not have been what they dreamed for their daughter, but they had never dreamed she would be a witch and fight in a magical war either. They were happy to see that he was actively involved and all of their family and friends were supportive.

While the Grangers were visiting, the initial plans also started for the wedding. All too soon though their time was up and they had to return to work in Brisbane. Although Harry offered to escort them again, they felt a bit more comfortable for the return trip and declined the offer. He and Hermione took them to the Ministry and stayed with them until the time for the portkey arrived and they disappeared.

Before Hermione realized it, Juliet was a month old and already seemed to have changed so much. Harry was a doting father who was never happier than when he was curled up with Juliet asleep on his bare chest. While George was involved, he had agreed that Harry would be her dad, although she would call George papa. Some children grew up with no father, but Juliet would have two.


	11. Busy Days

Chapter 11 – Busy Days

A couple of months after Juliet's arrival, the plans for a June wedding were well under way. Harry had taken up the hobby of studying his family's history, including the Potters, Peverells, and even a link to Gryffindor via an ancient marriage. The family centered for the last several hundred years around the village of Godric's Hollow, but prior to that they had lived nearby in the Devon countryside. One place that he had found a link to was now called Knightshayes. It was a large country manor house built in the 19th century with elaborate gardens, but his research into magical records produced a longer history than his research within muggle libraries. The land of the manor was tied to the Peverells back to the tenth century and the nearby Impey Woods were once the site of the famous Samhain celebrations that saw a convocation of the most powerful wizards of the time. Harry had been to visit the previous summer and felt a peace as he wandered the gardens. He knew it was irrational, but the land seemed to speak to him. Then again, quite a bit in the magical world could be listed as irrational.

When Hermione had first brought up the discussion of a location for the wedding, Harry immediately suggested Knightshayes. They visited it on a brisk day in late February while George and Angie looked after Juliet, and Hermione agreed with his choice. Harry may not have any blood family in attendance, but the ceremony would be held on land that his ancestors had trod.*

With the wedding planning underway, Harry decided to broach another subject with Hermione. Although Grimmauld was more comfortable than it once had been, it was never a place he planned to live long term. He wanted someplace warmer, with big windows, lots of light, and land for children to play. Hermione remained busy with the baby and studying for NEWTs, which she was scheduled to take in early May. Harry assured her that a property agent would do most of the work of their house search, and she finally agreed. They both decided that the West Country was ideal, as it had the largest concentration of magical and partially magical villages. They both liked a place with a bit of history and character, but Hermione also wanted a place to retrofit with some of her new ideas, including rune warding of electronics. Harry talked to a couple of business associates and they recommended Gordon Appleby, a halfblood property agent who was familiar with both worlds and had grown up in the West Country. He took a list of their requirements and then began to search for possible properties.

The second week of March saw Harry and Hermione following Gordon to the first property he thought might work. It was a bit more than what they needed though and he kept looking. Throughout the month, they checked another four properties, but none was quite right. The fifth property they looked at in early April was also a failure. On April 12th, they all met to look at a sixth option. It was a decent sized country manor situated on just over three hectares along the River Barle, south of Dulverton and just inside of Exmoor National Park. The manor was set on a hill that looked down to the river and was built from local stone. It had an impressive arched entryway with timber details around the windows. Inside, it had five bedrooms, four bathrooms, a library, parlor, family room, dining hall, kitchen and glass conservatory set on the back of the house and looking onto a wide expanse of lawn that disappeared into trees. The architecture inside featured warm cherry wood stairs and moldings, as well as classical crown details and inlaid wood floors, except for the stone mosaic in the foyer. It had been built a 120 years previously for a muggle doctor, but had been owned by a magical family for the last 80 years. The house felt warm and was a good size with beautiful grounds. It was toward the top of their budget, but that had always been a bit flexible. They both readily agreed on it and Gordon set about making the deal.

While Hermione and Harry were moving forward on their plans for the future, others were doing the same. George and Angie arrived for dinner at Grimmauld one night and both were obviously in a very happy mood. Then Angie proudly displayed the large diamond ring she wore and the couple received hearty congratulations. Harry then immediately went to the basement and selected a premium bottle of champagne to toast the occasion. Over the previous months, the two couples had grown closer as they spent time together. Hermione and Angie especially had become good friends. They had been friendly in school, but their different interests and the fact that Angie was a year ahead of Hermione meant that they didn't share classes or socialize much. Now the good friends raised their glasses on the happy evening.

A week later, the house sale was finalized and Harry and Hermione were giddy as they made plans for the house. They also enjoyed looking around the village of Dulverton, which was a twenty minute walk from the house. While Dulverton was muggle, there was a small magical area on one side of the town and a number of magical families lived in the surrounding countryside. One pub in the town offered a floo connection as well. When the two famous war heroes were first spotted in the pub, the locals seemed a bit surprised. Then Harry ordered a round of pints for everyone and sat down to talk with them like a normal bloke. They were all delighted to hear that the Potters would be making their home nearby and soon realized that Harry and Hermione were just regular people.

One of Hermione's first projects with the house was to replace the outdated gas lamps. She had seen a new system used in the Ministry offices in Sydney and decided to install it in the house. It used a central runestone as a control for a series of smaller tied runestones in each room. The central stone fed off ambient magic and provided the power for the smaller stones that controlled a localized lumos spell in each room's light fixtures. The small runestones were placed at the side of the doorways into each room, much like light switches would be. Passing a hand over the stones would activate the lumos spell and turn the lights on or off. It was brilliant and simple, utilizing a low magic first year spell to simulate muggle electricity.

Once the new lights were installed, the plumbing was updated and tied to the central power stone. Each faucet then was powered by a localized aguamenti and also incorporated a heating spell. The central stone was the key, but even just a single person's magic being near the stone for a day could keep it running for close to a week.

Once the basic utilities were covered, Hermione's next project was to install a telly and stereo. She had created a rune sequence that would divert magic away from technology, creating almost a shield bubble around them. The problem then was powering the devices. It was fairly easy to turn magical energy into electrical energy, but with the devices shielded that couldn't be used. She ended up solving the problem by putting a restriction on the shield and then extending the telly cord outside the shield. The simple plug didn't have any electronics, so she was then able to attach a small runestone to the end of the unshielded plug that tied to the central power runestone. While the telly and stereo worked, her next issue was getting reception. Harry wanted satellite and she managed to contact a company that agreed to sell the equipment and service and let her install it herself. She once again shielded the dish from magic, while providing it power just a short distance away. It was a brilliantly simple solution and Harry insisted that she should market it. She liked the idea, but decided to put off the business venture until after the wedding.

On Sunday, May 2nd, Britain celebrated the Day of Equality. It was the first anniversary of the battle and preparations for a celebration had been underway for nearly a year. What to call the day had been debated, but the 'Golden Trio' and Hermione's idea had won out, with Kingsley's support. Harry wasn't fond of celebrating the day so many good people had died, but Hermione had pointed out that it would help to bring some closure, as well as ensuring that future generations never forgot what had happened and what they had fought for.

While there were celebrations throughout the magical world, ranging from sales in Diagon Alley, to a scheduled fireworks show after the Puddlemere United game, the main event of the day was an awards ceremony at the Ministry, followed by a formal dinner and dance. Hermione, Harry, and Ron were all being awarded Order of Merlin first class medals, while the members of the Order of the Phoenix were receiving second class awards and the other student combatants were receiving third class awards. Along with the medal and largest cash award, the first class awards granted a seat on the Wizengamot. Harry already had two from the Potter and Black houses, but the award would grant him a third vote.

To distract themselves from what was expected in the evening, Hermione and Harry opted to spend the day in muggle London at the zoo. They wandered and enjoyed the animals and the pleasant day, while pushing the pram and listening to their happy daughter cooing. They left a bit before four and headed home to get ready. With everyone that they would trust to care for Juliet scheduled to attend, they had no babysitting options and thus would be bringing her along. They each wore modern dress robes, while Juliet wore an adorable pale green outfit with embroidered flowers and touches of lace.

They were in place when the award ceremony started at one end of the Ministry atrium promptly at five. Kingsley spoke for a few minutes and then the third class awards were called for each individual. Too many times, a family member would step forward to receive the award instead. The trio were seated in the front row and held onto each other, while the Weasleys sat behind them. Juliet was in the Weasley row, being passed among loving arms. After the third class awards came the second class awards, and Andi stepped forward for both Tonks and Remus, while George stiffly walked forward for Fred. As he turned back to the audience with the small box in hand, the somber mood was lifted as Juliet gave a loud squeal of delightful baby noise. George couldn't help but light up at the sound of his daughter and Hermione once again was amazed by the gift that they had been given, new life to combat their losses.

Finally, the time for the last three awards came and the trio all walked up together, as they had arranged. After they each accepted their award, Harry spoke briefly, including a couple of statements from Hermione and Ron. He wasn't thrilled at being nominated to speak, but he did well.

With the awards done, everyone moved further back in the Atrium to where a selection of light refreshments were offered while a group of house elves converted the rest of the large space into the dinner venue. The trio spent a good bit of this time having pictures taken before finally satisfying all the reporters. Some of the crowd started to dissipate as the time neared seven. Not everyone had invitations to the dinner and some who did bowed out. One of those was Andi, who happily took Juliet home with her for the evening.

While it was difficult to celebrate on the day, the trio and all their friends knew that those who had been lost would want them to go on living. The meal served was excellent and then there was formal dancing after. Just as the dancing was beginning, Fleur suddenly yelled sharply in French and Bill grew white as he turned to her. She had been ignoring her backache, but now she was in full labor. They quickly hurried off to St. Mungo's, insisting that everyone else stay and enjoy the festivities.

Hermione and Harry held out until half past nine. As all the Weasleys began to say their goodbyes, they also excused themselves and followed George and Angie to the hospital. When they arrived, the large group was assigned a waiting area and Bill came to give them the welcome update that things seemed to be moving apace. A while after arriving at the hospital, Hermione apparated to Andi's house to give her an update and feed Juliet, before returning to the hospital. Finally, just after eleven that night, Victoire Angelique Weasley joined the family. She was a perfect, small porcelain doll of a baby with a few wisps of pale strawberry blonde hair. Her name was a nod to the day of victory they were celebrating. Everyone took a turn to visit with the new parents and hold their newest family member before calling it a night. Hermione and Harry made a stop to pick up Juliet and then happily headed home.

Along with the practical aspects of the house, Hermione and Harry also spent about a month redecorating, as well as modernizing the kitchen. There was a bit of a delay as Hermione's NEWTs approached and she refocused on her studies, with only a break for the anniversary celebrations. She took her exams on May 5th and then poured her worries into finishing the work on the house. She and Harry took a number of trips to different stores to slowly add their own furnishings to the house, choosing an eclectic mix of antiques, along with new additions with a traditional feel. Finally, on Saturday May 15th, they were ready to officially move in. Although they had plenty of offers for help, there was little additional to do. George and Angie watched Juliet while the last items were packed, shrunk and transferred. It was all done by shortly after lunch. That evening they hosted the entire family at the new house, with everyone bringing dishes to share. The entire family loved the manor and Harry finally felt content that he had his own home.

As they settled into the house, Harry soon became aware of just how much care the house and grounds would require. He was off busy a lot of days and Hermione was working on her runework, as well as caring for the baby. After a bit of discussion, she finally agreed that they should hire a house elf, provided the elf was cared for properly. A week later, Winny joined the family. She was given a small room that had been designated as a china closet that sat just off the kitchen. Hermione and Harry didn't have much china, so the room was unneeded and quickly converted into a pleasant room for the elf. She was also given a monthly personal allowance, as well as one day off a week. It didn't seem like much to Hermione, but the elf was overjoyed and amazed with everything she was offered. She got busy right away and it took very little time for Hermione to embrace the idea fully, as she was now able to focus more on her daughter and work.

With the house and NEWTs complete, attention then turned to finalizing wedding details. Hermione felt blessed that she didn't have to worry about working and had everything and more that she could want. Harry worked diligently with his businesses, but made a point of setting regular hours and trying to keep overseas trips to once a month. Although his inheritances could provide for them for several lifetimes, the vaults were not broached often, as Harry's income with the businesses usually surpassed their monthly expenses.

On May 29th, the Grangers arrived in London via portkey to help with the final preparations for the wedding. They immediately loved the manor and marveled over how Juliet had grown. Hermione sent them regular pictures, but it just wasn't the same. Hermione and Jean became quite busy with the last details and Neil was quite happy to take care of his granddaughter while Harry worked.

The wedding was set for June 12th and the days seemed to fly by. On the day of the wedding, Harry was relegated to getting ready in George and Angie's flat so that he wouldn't see his bride in her dress. Neil accompanied him, while Jean and Angie were with Hermione. Molly was watching Juliet to allow everyone to focus on getting ready. At half past eleven, George, Ron and Neville apparated to Knightshayes and made their way to the woodland garden. The section that had been chosen was on a side where it was easy to cordon off the area for the private event. The easy, natural English garden was a profusion of different blooms with the scent of lavender heavy in the air. The crushed stone walk that led through a gate directed guests to a flower petal strewn aisle, from which an arrangement of seating was prepared with white wooden garden chairs. At the head of the aisle stood a small fountain, where Kingsley would stand as he performed the ceremony.

Guests began arriving around twenty until the hour, with the magical guests all apparating in to a secluded copse of trees nearby. All the Weasleys were in attendance, as well as the Grangers, a half dozen other close family members of Hermione's, a large group of friends from Hogwarts, a couple of business colleagues of Harry's, and three members of the research group from Arizona. The total guest list came to 107, which the garden they had chosen was just capable of holding.

Harry arrived at ten minutes to noon and quickly made his way to Kingsley, who stood near the front talking to a couple of people. A few minutes later, the string quartet began to play, signaling the milling guests to find their seats. As the last of the group sat, the music changed and Harry stood up straighter with Ron, Neville, and George by his side. He looked up the aisle raptly as Angie, Ginny, and Luna each proceeded down the aisle first. After a seeming eternity, he finally saw Hermione and momentarily forgot to breathe. She was wearing a traditional muggle wedding gown in a pale cream with a flourish of crystal details. Around her neck she wore the necklace he had given her for Christmas, while her earrings were a match to it and had been a gift he had given her just that morning. Her hair was pulled back with a simple circle of crystals and she carried an arrangement of peonies and freesia. She seemed to float like an angel coming toward him as their eyes locked. Ron reached around and put a hand under Harry's chin as he pushed up to close Harry's mouth, bringing a few chuckles from the audience.

Finally Hermione and Neil reached the front and Neil gave her a kiss before handing her over to Harry. They then turned to Kingsley, who cast a special muggle illusion charm before opening the ceremony with the rite of binding. The charm would mean that Hermione's muggle relatives would see only a hazy illusion and might think their vision was a bit off, but would not recognize any magic. Once the rite of binding began, Kingsley had them read off their personal vows to each other. Then came the exchanging of rings. Once the rite of binding was sealed, Harry finally got the chance to kiss his bride and took her in his arms. The ceremony had been simple and lasted only about fifteen minutes before they turned to their assembled guests and proceeded back up the aisle together.

With the ceremony complete, the guests were led inside the manor while Harry, Hermione, the wedding party, and their families stepped aside for pictures. Once both muggle and magical pictures were complete, they joined their guests in the manor for a buffet lunch served in the ornate great hall. The manor was a picture of gothic architecture with its peaked arches, dark wood and stonework. The lunch was fabulous and the wedding party went through the buffet first before going to sit at the head table. The rest of the guests then found food and seating in the casual atmosphere. Hermione and Harry had insisted on the informal feel without designated seating arrangements and were happy to see everyone mingling. Hermione had a bit of concern about her muggle relatives and someone slipping and saying something, but all the magical invites had included warnings to their guests.

The lunch was fantastic and finished with a traditional cake cutting. They had contemplated a more elaborate affair with dancing, but had decided to keep it simple with just the ceremony and lunch. Shortly before three, the bride and groom said goodbye to all their guests and were led into a separate wing. Along the way they collected Juliet from Arthur. Once they were alone, they gathered their bags that had been set aside and then both touched the portkey that whisked them across the channel to their honeymoon spot in San Sebastien.

The Potters spent ten days in Spain enjoying their honeymoon and a family vacation. Having a baby along made the time different than what a lot of newlyweds had, but with Hermione still nursing, they had little choice. Juliet was an easy baby though and they enjoyed the time together as an official family.

When they returned to England, the Potters settled back into life quickly. They loved being married, but in reality it changed little in their daily lives. The week after they returned, Hermione's NEWT results arrived. She achieved fourteen total, the most for any graduate in 81 years. While the results virtually guaranteed her any job she wished, she opted to stay home with Juliet, work on her runes, and start a business built around the technology runes she had developed. Harry was happy with whatever she wanted to do and his business acumen came in handy to help his wife as she started her own business venture.

o-o-o-o-o

 ***Knightshayes Court is a real location in the Devon region of England. The information on Harry's ancient ancestors only suggests Godric's Hollow as their home (with Ignotus Peverell being buried there). Although we know Godric's Hollow is somewhere in the West Country, where is not precisely pinpointed by JKR. There is actually a real village called Sampford Peverell in Devon. Knightshayes is a twenty five minute drive, or between 3-4 hours walk from the village. I decided it was reasonable then to place Godric's Hollow and the historic area of the Peverells within this region with the idea that they most likely would have been landowners given the time period. Knightshayes is a beautiful property now, but I decided to use it as a modern link to the ancient history I devised. No, I have not been there (I'm American), but the pictures look amazing.**


	12. Ten Years Later

Chapter 12 – Ten Years Later

Hermione stood in the library of her manor and set her book aside for a moment to look out the window at her family. Harry had arrived home from his business trip to Denmark earlier in the day and the kids had all been excited to have daddy home. She was thrilled as well, but after a lunch spent catching up, she retreated to finish some research and give him time with the kids. He had been gone for close to two weeks, one of his longest trips ever, and he needed to insert himself back into the kids' lives.

She smiled as she watched him playing in the massive piles of leaves, waving his wand to pile them up before diving in with all the children right alongside him. He may be one of the top businessmen in magical England, but at times like this she enjoyed seeing him reclaim small bits of his lost childhood through their children.

She and Harry had been married for nearly ten and a half years now. Juliet had been five months old when they wed and seven months later Hermione was delighted to find out she would give Harry his first biological child. She had hoped for a boy to carry on the Potter name, but instead they were blessed with a beautiful daughter they named Lily Jean. She was the image of her father, with long raven tresses and his brilliant green eyes. She was twenty months younger than Juliet and the two girls were close.

Juliet was ten now, but would turn eleven in just a few short months. The next year would see her heading to Hogwarts. Juliet was as brilliant as her mother, but was also her father's daughter, using her wit to pull sly pranks that George frequently boasted about. She was a beautiful child as well, with the Weasley carrot hair being tamed by the Granger genes into a rich copper hue. She had a bit of her mother's curls, but she kept them tamed into long waves that flowed to her waist. Her features were delicate and made it obvious who her mother was. George had been devising new products to deal with her future suitors for several years.

After Lily's arrival, Hermione and Harry agreed to try one more time for an heir. Hermione had always thought she wanted two or three kids and fervently hoped for a boy so that she could be done. Of course she knew Harry would never push her to have more if the boy didn't come. Thankfully, two years and one month after Lily's arrival, James Neil joined the family. He had his father's messy black hair, but had his mother's eyes. He was now six and constantly kept everyone on their toes. Some days his antics made her wonder if he was the one who George had sired.

George remained active in his daughter's life, and he and Angie saw the Potters on a weekly basis at a minimum. He was papa to Juliet and uncle to the others. Angie had given George a boy named Fred who was now eight and a little five year old named Roxanne. The kids were all raised as cousins, along with the rest of the extended Weasley clan.

After James' birth, Hermione and Harry both felt their family was complete and Harry had opted for a muggle vasectomy. There was nothing like it in the magical world. The only close equivalent were some dark spells that caused sterility, but were quite dangerous. When James was just seven months old, Hermione had a bout of sickness that yielded quite shock when the healer told her it wasn't flu, but that she was pregnant. Then the situation was compounded when the diagnostic spell revealed two bright orbs above her belly to indicate twins. She had been irrationally angry with Harry for a few days as the news settled. He immediately returned to his urologist, who diagnosed a partial failure with the procedure, which seemed more than a bit obvious. The procedure was repeated, but they both had lost confidence in it.

Hermione had gradually adjusted to the news that she was going to be a mother of five and embraced her pregnancy. Finding out that she was having a boy and a girl was happy news. Not long after that she began to experience problems with the pregnancy and found herself on strict bed rest, which rankled her. She had done the best she could, but the problems continued and the twins came early at thirty five weeks, just a week before James turned a year old. Although they were small, they were strong and loud. Charlus Sirius and Cecilia Susanne made their family complete and, when they were two months old, Hermione had visited a muggle doctor for an outpatient laser surgery that was an alternative to the old tube tying method. She really thought that there should be a magical equivalent, but in the past hundred years or so, most wizarding families had trouble conceiving and were lucky to have one or two children, so it wasn't a problem that had been addressed. With the twins now being five and no more accidents, it seemed hers and Harry's combined procedures had finally worked.

While Juliet was due to attend Hogwarts the following year, her initial education had already begun in a private muggle primary school. All the children were magical, but the Potters had taken the unique stance to have their children understand the non-magical side of their heritage as well. As each child reached eleven, they would transition into magical education, but in the meantime they were receiving a broad education that covered everything from arithmetic, to classical literature, to modern art.

With the twins now being five and at school for full days, Hermione was able to turn her focus on her rune studies. She had achieved her mastery seven years previously, well after her technology runes had become a huge success in magical communities around the world. She and Harry didn't live a lavish lifestyle, but they could live comfortably on just what her rune sales brought in. Harry meanwhile kept busy with his wide range of businesses, as well as working on several committees within the Wizengamot. He had become a shrewd politician who farmed his business contracts for political alliances. Hermione also had her seat on the Wizengamot and their combined fame, as well as Harry's business contacts, meant that in the past few years they had finally started to see some serious changes come about for equality. When she had been younger, Hermione had dreamed of radical, sweeping changes to ensure rights for all people and magical creatures. The changes were coming now in a more subtle way.

Setting her book aside, Hermione decided that she needed to get in on the fun happening outside and she made her way to the backyard. Seeing her destination, Winny popped in and handed her a coat. Then she stepped out into the crisp November air and went running to jump in the leaves with Harry and the kids. A few minutes later, she found herself laying with Harry in the pile as the kids busily heaped the leaves back over their parents. All five sported red noses and huge grins. As Hermione looked up at them, her heart filled once again with unbelievable love. Then she turned and kissed Harry as the leaves piled down on them.

Yes, life was good. It wasn't what she had dreamed as a child, or even as a young adult. No, the dreams were different and oh, so much better.

o-o-o-o-o

 **And here we come to the end after a short epilogue. I almost titled this chapter 'So Fluffy!' (hee, hee) I hope you enjoyed. Reviews appreciated as always.**


End file.
